El comienzo entre la lucha contra la vida
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Un portal de destinos abarcaron en las almas de las tortugas,cuando su padre murio. poco a poco son afectados por estos nuevos individuos que llegan a su planeta... Una familia llena de vida, ba cambiando por un infierno que ellos tardaran de salir.
1. Chapter 1

Una misteriosa muerte deja intriga a nuestros heroes. Basado en la ultima pelicula de TMNT.

**La lucha contra la vida**

**1 Terminar una vida para tratar de comenzar otra**

En un lugar cerca del centro park, Leo practicaba sus katas en un azotea, donde tenia una linda vista de todos los adolescentes que estaban en el centro, caminando, o sentados en los bancos haciendo cosas de parejas, Leo justo se entretuvo con ver como un chico abrazaba a una chica y luego se besaban, sin darse cuenta, adelantó algunos pasos, llegó hacia el borde de la azotea, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo hace un rato, luego de pasar algunos minutos ahí, Leo bajó del lugar, y fue hacia un árbol cerca de ese par de pareja, lo observo durante casi 10 minutos, pensando que él nunca podría hacer lo mismo que ellos, ya que el era un mutante y no un humano y jamás encontraría a alguien que este junto a él, pero, termino yéndose del lugar hacia la guarida.

Llegando hacia una tapa de alcantarilla, Leo estuvo a punto de abrirlo, cuando detecto que alguien lo observaba, el se volteó y no habia nadie, pero todavía sentía que alguien seguía mirándolo, Leo estuvo a punto de averiguar quien lo miraba cuando Mike lo sorprendió con su voz, Leo se asusto y se olvidó de su instinto.

"Mike, ¡tenias que ser! Porque siempre apareces asi y no avisas"

"Leo, yo estuve desde hace rato mirándote, y vos miraba hacia atrás tuyo, que, ¿A caso, ocultas algo?"

Mike le dijo, mientras alzaba una ceja, después de que Mike terminara de reírse, se escucho una voz que provenía desde debajo de donde estaba Mike (En la entrada de la alcantarilla).

"Puedes salir de ahí, que me estorbas el camino" Don apareció, mientras subía las escaleras, cuando llego a la superficie Don quedo mirando a Mike que se reía picaronamente, y luego se volteo a donde la vista de Mike iba, a Leo.

"¡Leo!, ¡Hasta que al fin apareciste, te estuvimos buscando con Mike a ti y a Raph, parece que Mike me gano esta vez!"

"Don, necesito decirte algo" Mike le dijo a Don y luego se acerco hacia este y le dijo algo en un susurro para que Don escuchase.

"Oye, me parece que Leo nos oculta algo, por la cara que tenía cuando se dio vuelta,

Parecía ser que estaba buscando algo… mmm… no pude verle mucho su actitud ya que, cuando me vio se asustó, jeje, tenías que verle la cara del valiente líder, parecía como un chiquilín, cuando lo asuste, la verdad… es que Leo anda haciendo cosas extrañas, ¿Cuándo has visto que Leo, salga por mucho tiempo para hacer sus ejercicios? Ni yo me lo creo… como te dije, anda ocultando algo. En fin, los dejo a los 2, porque tengo que cocinar y no quiero ser castigado como la última vez, ¡chau!!" Y así entró dentro del alcantarillado, donde Leo y Don quedaron solos.

"Leo, ¿Pasa algo?"

Don le dijo a Leo con cara preocupada, Leo, saliendo de su mundo, le respondió a Don

"No Don, no me pasa nada, solo que me parece que alguien me observaba, pero como te estoy diciendo, me parece"

Leo le dijo a Don con cara de no estar decidido, Don lo miro una última vez, antes de que Leo saltara hacia abajo, y luego él, lo siguió hacia la guarida.

"Como sea Leo, pero vale venir mas temprano, nos tienes preocupados"

"Como si fuera que ustedes siempre me necesitaran"

"No, no es por eso, solo nos tenias preocupados, solo te digo que vengas un poco mas temprano"

Al llegar a la guarida, Leo se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, entre la habitación de Raph y la suya, sintió la misma sensación de que alguien lo observaba, volteó tan rápido como pudo hacia la dirección que le indicaba sus instintos, pero no apareció nada, cansado de tantas sensaciones, llego a su puerta, y la cerró detrás de él. Raph, que estaba escondido en la sala de ejercicios, se reía por la cara que puso su hermanito, él estuvo siguiéndole desde que Leo fue hacia la parte donde ellos toman acceso hacia la guarida, pero quedó mirándolo porque su expresión le gusto mucho, siguió asi hasta que vio a Mike aparecer por la entrada de la alcantarilla, entonces decidió buscar otra ruta para evitar no hablar con ellos, venía de la casa de Casey y estaba demasiado cansado para que sus hermanos lo interrogaran, principalmente Leo, pero habia tardado mas, porque se encontró a un grupo de ninja del pie, que parecía que buscaban algo, asi que se entretuvo. Su vista vaga hacia donde estaba Don, este hacia algunos arreglos de cosas, seguramente de la vagoneta, sentado en sillón, mientras miraba algunos canales de noticias. Se acercó hacia la cocina, donde Mike estaba terminando de amasar la supuestamente masa, que se convertiría en pizza. Se acercó hacia la nevera, tomo una cerveza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cuarto, deteniéndose en la puerta de Leo, miro su puerta durante algunos minutos y luego se retiro hacia la suya, cerrándola rápidamente.

5 semanas después.

Por única vez Raph vino de la casa de Casey un poco mas temprano, cuando entro por la puerta principal habia mucho silencio, solo se escuchaba algunos gemidos que parecían provenir de la habitación de su padre. Al estar toda la guarida oscura, se le ocurrió acercarse hacia la habitación de su maestro, al abrirla pudo ver que su maestro estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y Mike y Don estaban abrazados juntos, al lado de Splinter. Don lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y Mike solo lloro mas fuerte ocultando sus llantos sobre el cuello de Don.

"¿Qué le paso a Splinter? ¿Por qué están así? ¿Qué pasó Donnie? ¡Díganme que es todo esto!!" Raph se acerco un poco más a Donnie y Mike, solo para que estos lloraran más fuertes.

"Shhh… Cálmense… todo esta bien…."

"No, no… esta bien… Leo dice…"

"¿Qué dice Leo, Donnie?"

"Leo dice que… cuando entro a su habitación a preguntarle a cerca de algo…"

"Leo dijo que Splinter ESTABA DESPARRAMADO EN EL TAMAMI Y… Y TENIA LOS OJOS ABIERTOS" Mike dijo, mientras se paraba y dejaba la habitación.

"¿Qué? Esto no es en serio, ¿No don? Dime que… lo que acabo de decir Mike no es cierto y que es tan solo una especie de broma, porque si es una broma, no tiene ni pizca de gracia" Raph decía, mientras en su cara tenia sorpresa y terror por lo que acabo de decir Mike.

"Aun, no sabemos como falleció" Decía Donnie sin escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que habia dicho Raph, parecía estar congelado, habían perdido a su Maestro y a la vez, a su padre.

Raph al escuchar eso, se retiro del lugar, se dirigió hacia su pieza y al cruzar la pieza de Leo, él, abre su puerta y ve a Raph. Raph se queda y lo ve con cara entristecida y llena de ira, fue hacia su pieza, tomo un par de cosas, volvió a ver a Leo una vez más, y luego bajo, y se retiro de la guarida, yéndose a no se donde. Al ver esta acción de Raph, no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo, no quería que su familia se derrumbara más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo siguió hasta un lugar donde parecía que nadie vivía ahí, la forma de la casa era bastante grande y abandonada, tenia todos los vidrios rotos, y algunas ventanas estaban tapadas con madera pútrida. Raph se deslizó dentro, parecía como que ya la conocía, capaz la encontró cuando andaba con Casey vagando o tal vez cuando estaba peleando contra los dragones o ninja del pie.

Leo tomo algunas direcciones para guiarse bien, registrando en su memoria, volvió a echar un vistazo otra vez hacia donde parecía que Raph estaba sentado sobre un sillón medio roto y bebiendo una bebida, capaz era cerveza, no lo podia distinguir bien, luego, decidió volver a la guarida.

2 años después

Leonardo estaba por empezar una serie de katas, cuando fue interrumpido por Donatello.

"Leo… yo… yo quiero decirte que tal vez podríamos ir a dar un paseo, despejar nuestra mente, tu sabes, hace 2 años que estamos encerrados aquí… ni siquiera sabemos como esta Raph… tal vez po…" Pero fue interrumpido por Leo

"Don…en primer lugar, Raph esta bien, lo sé… mira, las cosas esta un poco mas difícil… es buena tu idea… pero… primero necesitamos estar todos juntos… como una familia… lo siento Donnie, tal vez en otra ocasión"

Don con un suspiro se retiro hacia donde estaba Mike, éste trataba de preparar las cosas para llevar, tal vez con la gran idea de Don, Leo aceptaría, asi podían despejar la mente de tantas cosas que pasaron últimamente, seguramente se quedarían a dormir, por eso es lo que preparaba las bolsas de dormir y las cosas para una ocasión asi, pero de pronto se detuvo porque escucho a Donnie decir algo.

"Déjalo Mike… no vamos a ir a ningún lado… Leo, tiene razón" dijo esto ultimo mientras ponía cara cansada y de tristeza. "Para disfrutarlo, deberíamos estar todos juntos… tú sabes… Leo, tú, Raph y… y yo"

"(Suspiro) mmm… en fin, que le vamos a hacer, nosotros estamos cada vez peor, pero si hay que esperar… yo espero… Ahora (Bostezo) me voy a dormir, guardare todo mañana… chau Don"

"Buenas noches, Mike" Y con eso, Mike se retiro a su cuarto, Don fue al suyo y Leo los miro a cada uno, como se retiraban hasta sus habitaciones. Con un suspiro, dejo de hacer katas, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba una toalla, se seco, y decidió ir hacia donde estaba Raph, quería asegurarse de que él, estuviese bien, y de paso tomaría algo de aire.

2 años, 5 meses y 1 semana después de la tragedia.

Leo estaba acostado sobre un tejado, donde tenía una excelente vista hacia el paradero donde estaba su hermano. Al pasar mucho tiempo y que él y su hermano siguieran con lo mismo, decidió poner fin a todo esto, yéndose hacia donde estaba Raph para decirle porque carajo se habia esfumado sin decir nada y porque lo habia hecho. Leo trataba de que todos estén reunidos, porque lo necesitaban, ellos estaban solos y los únicos amigos cercanos era Casey y Abril, luego no habia nadie mas, por ser el líder, tenia que hacerlos reagrupar y permanecer juntos ahora que Splinter murió a causa de un ataque de Neumonía. Estaban solos en un mundo, donde tenían que ocultarse en las sombras y salir de noche de vez en cuando para dar un paseo, no podían darse el lujo de caminar por las calles, así que su paseo era sobre los tejados. Siempre se preguntaron porque las personas son así, piensan en ellos y no en los demás, pero él no iba a corregir eso, y lo único en que se preocupaba ahora era su familia.

"Raph, ¿Por qué estas aquí, de vez de estar en la guarida con nosotros? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué haces que me preocupe, no vez desde que Splinter murió, nosotros necesitamos apoyarnos? A ver, ¿Qué clase de problema crees que es este? Crees que yéndote a otro sitio, nosotros vamos a estar felices, ¿Crees que eso esta bien? O no puedes enfrenarlo tu solo, no quieres que nosotros te confortemos, te eh estado viendo desde que Splinter nos dejó, ¿Por qué te tomas las cosas así? ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? Lo que le paso a Splinter, no fue tu culpa, pero yéndote asi, dejándome no solo a mi en esta condición, si no a tus hermanos menores, ellos son el motivo por el cual están mas afectado por la perdida de Splinter y porque TÚ no estas ahí para confortarlos. Yo tambien estoy mal por eso, pero puedo enfrentarlo solo, no hace falta compañía de los demás para estar bien, yo soy el líd…"

"Cállate Leo, en primer lugar, ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo? No necesito tus sermones hermano, no me importa si ellos no están bien, yo tampoco estoy bien, y quedándome en casa, voy a estar mas arruinado que una persona de mayor de edad. ¿Ahora yo no puedo irme a despejar mi cabeza? De vez de estar ahí parado dándome tus estupidos sermones, porque no vas tú a cuidar de ellos, yo no necesito a nadie, solamente necesito aire libre, intrépido. Déjame solo, no creerás que me voy a quedar aquí, ¿eh? Mira, solo vine porque… porque aquí me sentiría alejado de todo los recuerdos, necesitaba esto, como tú, cuando fuiste a la selva. Voy a regresar mañana a la noche, porque como tú dijiste, necesitamos compañía, haremos orgullecer a Splinter, además, somos hermanos. Ahora vuelve a la guarida, me quedare hoy tambien y mañana voy sin falta, capaz que necesitamos algunos arreglos…mmm. Jeje…"

" claro, lo haré, pero, promete que volverás y me ayudaras a que los 4 seamos los mejores, por favor, promételo"

"Si si si, ahora ve, intrépido"

Ahí se abrazaron y Leo volvió a la guarida para terminar con esta tristeza que estaba en todos.

Continuará…

**Prometeré actualizar pronto, por favor, dejen reviews se los juro. Espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo.**


	2. La fiesta

2 Empezando de nuevo

**Disclaimer****: Las TMNT no me pertenecen y todo lo que escribo son ideas locas mías. **

**2 La fiesta**

Después de la muerte de Splinter, Raphael se habia ido para poder alejarse y tratar de sacarse la tristeza que llevaba dentro. Se tomo el tiempo necesario para regresar a la guarida, pero, volver seria imposible, ya que tenía que enfrentarse solo, porque sus hermanos estarían destrozados y el trabajo de estar juntos no era su papel, mas bien era de Leo, y Raph no tendría la cualidad mas importante que su hermano tenía, y seria imposible para él tratar de reagruparlos, él sabia que Leonardo era capaz de lograrlo, pero que esté, ahora estaría pensando en como no pudo salvar a su padre.

Raph sabía que no era la culpa de nadie de su muerte, con, o sin ayuda de todos, Splinter moriría igual, para él, estuvo bien que Leo no fuera antes, capaz después se echaría todo la culpa sin sentido y todos los que abarcan al alrededor de él creerían lo mismo.

Pero Raph le agradeció mucho que Leo apareciera, claro, al principio no, porque no estaba pensando que con la ayuda de un hermano, capaz habría mas fuerza para poder estar todos juntos y ser 4 otra vez y él pudiera regresar sin tener miradas de odio por no a ver estado antes con ellos cuando mas lo necesitan y salir así como un cobarde. Al regresar, todos hablaron acerca de comenzar una nueva vida empezando a olvidar los momentos malos y tristes que estaban en su ser y atesorar los buenos recuerdos de viejas batallas ganadas, de su padre y sus enseñanzas, etc.

_**Un Día después…**_

En un mar, las 4 tortugas estaban paradas mirando hacia un punto por el cual perderse con la vista, donde todos apoyaban la mano sobre la cajita que Donnie lo sostenía con sus 2 manos, donde contenía las cenizas de su padre. Habia un tiempo muy fresco, donde sus bandanas azotaban con el viento, algunas olas chocaban contra ellos, mojando sus pies, pero a ellos no le importaba, solo estaban en pleno silencio, los ruidos provenían de las olas solamente. El día se iba para dejar que la noche comenzará.

"_Maestro Splinter_…_Nunca te olvidaremos_" Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras se despedían tirando sus cenizas al mar.

_**Varias semanas después…**_

Los chicos visitaron a Abril para estar todos juntos así podrían conversar, ya que a Casey se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta.

"Hola Abril" Todos dijeron

"Hola chicos, ¡Que bueno que están acá! Pasen, ¿Cómo están?

"Bien"

"¿Cómo va tu trabajo en la tienda?" Preguntó Donnie mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

"Bien, algo se vende, como siempre" Y se retiro hacia la cocina.

"¿Alguien quiere café o algo para tomar?" Preguntó y en eso entra Casey.

"Hey, chicos… ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos por acá!... últimamente teníamos que visitarlos nosotros para poder verlos, jeje"

"Café" Leo dijo.

"Yo tambien quiero" Donnie dijo mientras iba ayudar a Abril con los tazas.

"Y yo" Mike dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde antes estaba Don.

"A mí trame agua por favor" Raph dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al lado de Leo.

"Hola Abril… A mi tráeme lo mismo que Raph… afuera hace tanto calor".

"Jejeje, tenias que ser copión, si yo pedía una cerveza, vos tambien la pedías" Raph se reía por su broma.

"Hay sí, como no… ¿Y?... ¿Al final hacemos la fiestita?" Dijo emocionado.

"Sí, pero… ¿En donde lo hacemos?" Decía Abril mientras con la ayuda de Don, entregaba las tazas y los 2 vasos a cada uno.

"De eso me encargo yo… Ya tengo todo, lo único que quería saber era si iban hacerlo"

"¿De donde sacaste la plata para pagar la comida y todo lo demás? ¿Y en donde, Casey?"

"Como ya te dije… ya esta todo… lo hacemos en mi apartamento, solo, díganme la fecha en que lo haríamos… y de la comida y las bebidas me lo ofreció un amigo que tiene un restaurante… asi que, no se preocupen"

"Esta bien, total, Case invita" Dijo Raph pegándose con un puño a su palma abierta.

"Por mi, que sea en esta semana, asi me preparo para llevar mi estomago y yo a la fiesta" Dijo Mike mientras se sobaba su estómago

"Siempre piensas en tu estomago, Mike" Dijo Leo mientras soltaba una sonrisa y una mirada picarona.

"Ya lo conoces Leo, el siempre piensa en comer y divertirse, ese es una parte de su hobbit" Decía Don mientras llevaba todo las tazas a la cocina.

"Ya sé, que tal el viernes a la noche, es un lindo día, y podremos disfrutar… Pero Casey, espero que tu apartamento este limpio"

"Claro que sí nena, para eso le pedí que me avisaran antes"

"Entonces… esta decidido" Decía Leo mientras se paraba. "Ahora, vamos a casa, mañana tenemos que limpiar la guarida y hacer un largo entrenamiento, ya que falta 1 semana"

"AAAHHH…" Se escucharon unas voces.

"¿Por qué Leo?" Mike protestó

"¿Qué tan largo entrenamiento es?" Raph dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Por qué eres tan pesado?, nosotros vamos a estar bastante cansados, sabes bien que si entrenamos tan duro, para el viernes, vamos a estar muy agotados" Don trato de salvarse con una excusa.

"Chicos, no es tan pesado, y tan, tan largo, es lo normal… un poco mas largo de lo de siempre… pero es para estar en forma de nuevo… hace bastante que no entrenamos… mas o menos desde que Splinter falleció"

"OK" Raph bufó.

Entonces los chicos saludaron y se fueron a ordenar sus habitaciones. Mañana le tocaba un gran día, Leo habia planeado que ahora tendrían que limpiar sus cuartos, mañana limpiar el resto de la guarida, descansar, y luego entrenar, cenar algo, y luego entrenar hasta dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida comieron los restos de pizzas que quedaron del mediodía, y se dispusieron a limpiar sus habitaciones. Leo no tenía mucho, solo sacar algunos polvos de sus libros favoritos y nada más, porque la cama estaba arreglada, los pisos limpios, asi que no tenía mucho.

Don, prácticamente no tenia ningún desorden, porque se la paso en su laboratorio/enfermería. Solo cambio las sábanas y barrio un poco el polvo. Después de 2 semanas de la muerte de Splinter, Donnie fue hacia la habitación de su maestro y limpio algunas cosas, pero no veía bien si cambiaba todo, así que los muebles y otras cosas, lo dejo como estaban. Lo dejarían como un gran recuerdo para poder visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Raph saco bastante mugre, limpio algunas telarañas que estaba por las esquinas de la pared, se peleo con unas cuantas arañas, que hacían nuevas telarañas sobre sus equipos de ejercitación, ya que a él no le gustaba ningún insecto, y por último limpio su escritorio. Por hacer cosas que mucho no le apetecían, se tiro arriba de la hamaca que usaba como cama, y quedo profundamente dormido.

Mike fue la tortuga que le costo mucho, tenía todos sus comics tirados por todos lados, su osito de peluche estaba sobre la cama con klunk, su gato, que ronroneaba al estar sobre el oso de Mike. Su cama estaba toda desarmada, y hacerla, le costaba mucho. Asi que, con muy poco esfuerzo, movió a su oso y a su gato y después de media hora tuvo su cama que estaba más o menos arreglada. Levanto sus comics para ponerlo en fila en una esquina, el polvo que contenía cada comic le hacia estornudar mucho, y lo peor era que, tenia muchos comics.

Después de una hora de estornudos y de al fin acomodar todos los comics en estantes y en una esquina del piso, Mike decidió tirarse arriba de su cama, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo, su cama parecía llamarlo y no era mala idea de dormir, después de arreglar todo su cuarto. Asi que volvió a desarmar las sábanas y se metió dentro de ellas, Klunk se subió arriba de la cama y se acostó al lado de sus pies. Parecía estar más cómodo que nunca, pero debía de ser su imaginación. Aunque se sentía como un rey, algo no le parecía estar bien… era como si algo le faltará para completar su gran sueño. Trato de olvidarse de lo que le estaba incomodando, su cansancio lo molestaba pero como estaba tan placentero estar en su cama, trato de entrar en su futuro sueño. Pasaron 15 minutos y Mike no podía dormir, seguía estando incomodo, asi que decidió abrir sus ojos para ver lo que molestaba tanto, entonces supo lo que su mente le trataba de decir.

Para poder dormir mejor, tenía que tener a su oso con él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba con él, palpo para ver si estaba cerca, cuando se acordó de que su querido oso estaba sobre una fila de comics. Su mente quería tener a su oso para que compartiera sus sueños con él. Aunque su cuerpo protestaba de no levantarse, Mike hizo caso omiso del cansancio que tenía y se sentó sobre la cama para comenzar a levantarse, pero escucho un ruido que parecía provenir de… SU GATO KLUNK.

"Oh Klunk, mi pobre gatito, ¿Estas bien? Perdóname, no quise tirarte al piso, a ver si tienes alguna herida" Mike lo revisaba preocupado de que su gato tuviera algun hueso roto.

"Oh Klunk, me asustaste mucho"

Ya que estaba parado fue hacia su oso, lo agarró y cuando se dio vuelta, Leo estaba mirándolo con cara de no comprender que es lo que estaba haciendo Mike parado en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Te sientes bien Mike?" Le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

Respirando con frecuencia Mike le contesto. "¿Acaso es una venganza porque la otra vez, yo te asuste a voz?"

"Claro que no, es solo que estaba pasando a revisar los cuartos, y te veo ahí parado en medio de tu habitación con la luz apagada, cosa que no te gusta mucho la oscuridad"

"No, es solo porque alcance apagar la luz de mi escritorio sin darme cuenta, porque estaba tan cansado, pero cuando estaba por dormir bien, sentí que mi oso no estaba y bue, me senté sobre la cama y ahí fue que tire a Klunk al piso, después fui a ver si estaba herido, y como no tenia nada me fui a buscar mi oso que estaba aquí" Mientras señalaba con la cabeza, el lugar donde estaba su peluche.

"Luego, me di vuelta, y me asuste… es por eso que estoy levantado… ah, te gusta como quedo, ¿No?"

"Mike, no puedo ver nada, ¿Me haces el favor de prender tu lucecita? Asi yo podré ver como has trabajado"

"Si, viejo, solo espera que encuentre la perilla… a ver… mmm… ¡acá esta!!... ¿Y? ¿Cómo quedo?"

"Mmm… bastante bien, ¿Alguien te ayudo?" Decía Leo mientras alzaba una ceja

"NO, por supuesto que nadie me ayudó, ¿Crees que no puedo solo?" Dijo Mike molesto.

"Tranquilo, solo te pregunte si alguien te habia ayudado, pero ya me di cuenta que te esmeraste, y… si puedes hacerlo solo, ahora… ¡Buenas noches!"

"Lo siento Leo, no quise contestarte así, ¿Me perdonas, no?"

"Claro que sí, Miguelito… ¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches, Leo… ¡mañana nos veremos!" Y con eso Leo cerró la puerta.

Al otro día todos estaban desayunando juntos, 3 tortugas no estaban contentos por lo que les esperaba. Limpiar y ordenar toda la guarida, no era uno de sus cualidades, además, sabían que iban a tener entrenamiento.

Después de casi 5 horas de limpiar la mitad del lugar, decidieron descansar y comer algo. Mike se dirigió a recalentar algunos trozos de pizzas que habían quedado de anoche, Donnie ponía la mesa, Leo ayudaba a don poniendo en jarras la bebida que iban a tomar y Raph solamente se sentaba observando.

Luego de comer y descansar lo suficiente, optaron por seguir limpiando la otra mitad del lugar, se tardaron más o menos 4 horas en terminar todo. Exhaustos, Donnie se le ocurrió salir a despejarse… tal vez, ahora podrían salir, ya eran 4 otra vez, asi que se dirigió hacia Leo, pero cuando llego lo bastante cerca, vio que Mike estaba hablando con él, entonces opto por escuchar la conversación.

"Sí, Leo… eso seria agradable… aunque estoy muy cansado, podríamos tomar un poco de aire y aprovechar para entrenar, de paso nos quedamos a dormir hasta mañana"

"Buena idea, voy a visar a Raph y Don, tú, puedes preparar las cosas para llevar"

"Enseguida hermano"

Leo caminó hacia la sala de prácticas, cuando se encontró con Raph que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"Hey, Raph, tengo que decirte algo"

"Bueno, dilo, te estoy esperando" Raph se acerco un poco mas a donde estaba Leo parado.

"¿Quieres salir a tomar un descanso? Y de paso ¿A ir a entrenar?"

"Eso no es una mala idea… cuenta con mi apoyo, bro"

"Bien… ¿Viste a Donnie?"

Leo empezó a dejar la sala para ir hacia el laboratorio, pensando que Don seguramente estaría ahí.

"No, ¿Cuándo salimos?"

"Dentro de un ratito, solo tengo que buscar a Don para decirl… "

"¿Me buscabas hermano?" Don venia de la sala de monitores con Mike, y llevaba en su mano su bolsa de trucos.

"Hey… ¿Mike ya te dijo que iríamos a tomar aire fresco y entrenar?"

"No Leo, yo los escuche y justamente iba a pedirte si podríamos salir a entrenar al aire libre"

"Jeje, te ganó Mike, Donnie"

"Sí, otra vez me gano… Se de un lugar que esta lejos de la civilización humana en donde podemos entrenar, lo visité con Abril hace tiempo, se que sigue sin ninguna persona rodeando por ahí. Asi que podremos acampar y estar tranquilos"

"Buena idea Mr. Caparazón con inteligencia… Nos has salvado el día" Decía Mike, mientras se reía por lo que habia dicho.

"Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando?"

"Ok, Raph, no seas apurado… Vamos para allá" Leo decía, mientras se dirigía con Mike hacia la puerta principal, seguido por Don y Raph.

Ahí estuvieron, entrenando todo el tiempo. Luego descansaban, mientras contaban sus grandes aventuras, por el cual los 4 habían estado. Haciendo bromas, compartiendo risas. Hasta que cayó la noche, donde nuestros 4 héroes estaban alrededor de una gran fogata asando malvaviscos. Luego, se acostaron sobre el pasto húmedo, para apreciar lo que el cielo les otorgaba, su gran luna redonda, alrededor de miles de estrellas.

Michelangelo acompañado de Raphael, eran los que contaban cuentos supernaturales, de viejas historias de terror, que eran utilizados para asustar a los niños, hasta que se quedaron todos dormidos, agradeciendo al gran día por estar todos ahí.

Al amanecer, Leonardo y Donatello que dormían uno al lado del otro, abrieron sus ojos para ver a sus otros 2 hermanos, Raphael y Michelangelo que estaban recogiendo sus bolsas de dormir, parecía ser que Raphael tuviera un pequeño corte en su cara, y parecía ser algo profundo, el corte empezaba desde el final del labio superior izquierdo hasta la pera, y la herida estaba fresca, parecía ser que hace un rato se lo había hecho.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué te paso en la cara Raph?" Leo decía preocupadamente, mientras se levantaba junto con Donnie.

"Me corte con la punta de mi Sai, porque había una…" Pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"Sí, yo estaba ahí, cuando Raph quiso matar una gata peluda que estaba en su hocico hace rato"

"Pero, podrías haberla tirado con tu mano, Raph. No hacia falta que la matarás, y menos con tu arma" Decía Donnie, mientras tenia su mano sobre su barbilla pensando.

"Tiene razón Donnie. ¡Mira como te hiciste eso! A ver, déjame verlo bien"

Entonces Leo se acercó hacia Raph, le revisó y después Donatello se acercó con su bolsa de trucos y saco una venda, y una crema con antibiótico para evitar la infección.

"¡AUCH!! Despacio, que duele"

"¡Hay Raph, que cagón que eres!" Mike se reía y a la vez corría, porque Raph lo seguía a toda velocidad"

"¿QUIÉN ES EL CAGÓN? ¿EH? ¡VENI PARA ACÁ, AHORAAAA!!"

(Suspiro) "ehu, dejen de joder chicos, mejor ¡Vamonos a casa!" Donatello se retiró hacia la vagoneta seguido de Leo, Mike, con un nuevo chichón en la cabeza y Raph.

**3 Días después… 3 días para la fiesta.**

Abril fue hacia la guarida a visitar a sus amigos verdes, Donatello estaba trabajando para un nuevo proyecto de la tortuescabadora, Mike miraba la televisión con Klunk a su lado, Leonardo se había ido a patrullar y Raph estaba golpeaba su saco.

"Hola chicos, traje pizza para ustedes"

"¡Hola Abril!... ¡Qué bueno!!... Mi estomago y yo estamos hambrientos"

"Que presumido que eres, Mike… La pizza igual es para más tarde… si no, no tenemos para la cena"

"Ahí Donnie, era solo una broma"

"No se peleen, traje para ahora tambien, hay mucha para después"

"Hola, Abril, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, Raph"

En eso, Leonardo venia de patrullar. Entro, saludo a Abril y se dirigió al baño, Después salio y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Abril estuvo un rato mas y luego se fue, Mike apagó la televisión y fue hacia su habitación seguido de Raphael, quedando Donnie solo en el laboratorio. Luego, los 3 bajaron, comieron y volvieron a subir seguido de Donatello, parecía ser que fue un día pesado.

Quedando 2 días para la fiesta, los chicos, no hacían cosas fuera de lo común, Donatello estuvo sentado todo el tiempo en el sillón leyendo sus planos que estaba haciendo ayer, mientras tomaba un refresco. Michelangelo se quedo la mayor parte del tiempo en su cama leyendo sus comics, Leonardo practicaba algunas series de movimientos y Raph se habia ido a despejar su mente.

Más tarde, Raphael regresó con la herida que habia obtenido hace 4 días, otra vez abierta, se acercó hacia Don para que la revisara otra vez.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada, solo que un maldito mocoso que trabaja en los dragones, me pego con una cadena justo ahí… AUCH… Me arde toda la cara, Don"

"Ya esta, ahora relájate. Para mañana, sanará, y será mejor que te quedes aquí, de vez de estar buscando por ahí, no hace falta que te arriesgue la vida, le dijiste a Leo que darías unas vueltas, será mejor que te vayas a tu pieza ahora, si no quieres una conferencia de tu -mamita- Leo."

"Muy bien, tienes razón… gracias Donnie"

"No tienes que darlas, para eso estoy aquí, sin mí uste…"

"Si, Donnie, no es necesario que empieces armar una historia… algún día te ahogaras con tus palabras"

"Que gracioso Raph… por cierto, Casey me llamo para que vayas mañana… dijo que te necesitaba para algo muy importante"

"No te dijo ¿A que hora?"

"No, solo me dijo eso"

"Bueno… te dejo… estoy muy cansado… ¿Dónde esta Mike?"

"Mike, no bajó de su habitación, desde que te fuiste"

"Ah, bueh, ¡nos vemos mañana!"

Al otro día, los muchachos estaban practicando algunos movimientos básicos, ya que el día siguiente, a la noche, sería la fiesta. Leonardo era el que guiaba al grupo coordinando los movimientos, Michelangelo hacía lo que podía, ya casi habia olvidado los movimientos. Donatello hacia muy buenos giros y trataba de asimilarlos a lo de Leo, y Raphael se quejaba por estar haciendo movimientos "torpes" como lo llamaba él.

En eso, suena el teléfono y Mike va a tender, pero justo, cuando estaba por subir el tubo, dejó de sonar, seguramente era Casey para averiguar si Raphael estaba, ya que dijo que lo necesitaba urgentemente. Al rato volvió a sonar y Mike se apresuro a levantar el tubo antes de que cortara otra vez.

"Hola"

"Hola Casey… seguramente, necesitas a Raph, ¿No?"

"Eh… sí, ¿Se encuentra por ahí?"

"Sí, ¿Quieres que le diga algo?"

"Bueno, decile que venga ahora, porque necesito de su ayuda… es algo muy importante… decile que no se tarde… bueno, ¡Hasta pronto!"

"Mañana nos veremos… Asi que… espero que tengas mucha comida, jajaja"

"Eh… ok… ¡Chau!"

"¡Chau!"

"Ehu, Raph… Casey te necesita"

"No te dijo, ¿Qué es lo que quería, para que vaya yo?"

"No… Solo dijo que vayas ahora… porque era algo muy importante"

Raph agarro sus sais que estaban sobre la mesita de café y luego se retiro hacia el departamento de Casey, según él, era algo muy importante y que necesitaba de su ayuda. Al llegar, Casey estaba sentado en el sofá, parecía estar muy nervioso, el sudor bajaba como canilla por su cara.

"Case… ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Oh, Raph… Menos mal que llegas… ¡mira que hora es!"

"Son las 6 de la tarde… ¿Qué pasa con esa hora?"

"¿Crees que llegaremos?"

"¿Llegar a que? ¿Puedes decirme que MIERDA te esta pasando? ¡No entiendo nada hasta ahora!"

"Es que… yo…"

"Mira Casey… ¿Puedes decirme para que me llamaste?... No me mires asi… Me estas asustando, de verdad"

"Raph… te acuerdas de que yo le dije a ustedes ¿Que la fiesta de mañana lo haríamos en mi apartamento?... ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Oh, como no me voy acordar… ¿Qué te paso?... ¿Es algo muy grave?"

"Si se puede decir asi… Sí. Mira, Raph… yo les prometí a ustedes de que limpiaría el…"

"Oh, ya se cual es el problema…. No limpiaste tu apartamento, y la fiesta es mañana a la noche… y… espera un momento… Acaso vos dijiste, ¿Si nosotros íbamos a llegar?... ¿No me digas que me llamaste solamente para ayudarte a limpiar tu mugriento apartamento?"

"Raph… ¡Es que es mañana!… y yo… estuve toda esta semana ocupado… haciendo cosas para un amigo… y… no pude ni siquiera barrer el departamento… y se que un amigo como tú… no me va a defraudar… por eso fue que te llame"

"Pero podrías a vérselo dicho a Donnie o a Mike… Que fueron los que te atendieron por el teléfono… yo creí que era de verdad algo importante"

"Raph… Esto es importante para mí… Esta bien lo que decís… perdón por no avisar antes cual era mi problema… Pero ya que estas acá… ¿Me ayudas, por favor?"

"Argl… Esta bien… ¡ESTA BIEN!!... ¿Por donde empezamos?"

"¿Empezamos?… Ah, no… Yo no puedo Raph… No te dije que hasta hoy no podía porque tenia que ayudar a un…"

"¿QUÉ?... ¿Cómo que te vas?... ¿Me vas a dejar hacer todo esto SOLO?"

"Tranquilo, Raph… Esta todo solucionado… ¿No quieres ganarte unas felicitaciones de la mejor mujer del mundo?"

"Pero… como te crees… Eso no era Casey… Me dijiste que íbamos hacerlo los 2… y ahora me salís de ¿Que te vas a no se DONDE?"

"Raph… Raph… Raph… mira, tú te vas, después de que termines de limpiar… y mañana nos vemos de nuevo… No arruines la fiesta que todos quieren… Además… Yo coopero en todo… No te cuesta limpiar mi departamento… ¡No tiene nada de mugre!…"

Lo que hacen los amigos a veces para que salga todo bien "Esta bien, pero solo barro tu…"

"¿Barrer solamente?... Nah… Lo que se llama limpiar, mi querido amigo Raphael… Barrer, acomodar, sacar la basura, limpiar el baño, lavar los platos de hace un mes... ¿Queres que siga diciendo lo que tienes que hacer? O ¿Ya te lo imaginas?"

"CASEY… CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER… TE JURO QUE…"

"Bueno, se me hace tarde… Bye Raph… Después Serra todo, porque no vuelvo hasta mañana"

Casey cierra la puerta dejando a Raphael con la rabia encima. Después de limpiar el baño, living, cocina, dormitorio, se dispuso acomodar todo en su lugar, así mas o menos tardó toda la tarde, cayendo la noche con unas nubes cargadas de agua, Raphael, al terminar, cerro todo y salio hacia fuera, cerro la puerta, puso la llave debajo de la abertura de la puerta, ya que Casey se habia llevado su llave propia. Miro hacia el cielo y un rayo anunció la llegada de la lluvia. Al llegar a una tapa de alcantarillado, no muy lejos de la calle, un camión recogedor de basura paso justo por la grieta donde estaba Raphael por abrir la tapa para ingresar dentro, el camión paso a toda velocidad por un charco que estaba sobre la vereda, mojándolo a él. Raphael, ahora completamente sucio y mojado por el charco que el camión le habia salpicado, se dirigió hacia la guarida, pero a mitad del camino, empezó a estornudar furiosamente, después de casi 5 minutos pudo contenerlo. Llegando a la entrada principal, Raph hizo caso omiso de sus hermanos y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, luego se dirigió hacia su habitación sin tomar y comer nada.

Al otro día, Raph estaba peor que el día anterior, tenía fiebre, pero decidió ignorarlo, mas tarde era la fiesta, a ver si todavía no podían ir por culpa de él, que dirían sus amigos, que diría el soquete de Casey, asi que decidió bajar a tomar un té, aunque él no era fanático, pero eso, le haría sentir un poco mejor. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio a su hermano Donnie, que parecía ser que estaba terminando de lavar algunos platos.

"Ya era hora de levantarse, Raph. ¿Qué fue lo que Casey te dijo que era importante, para que tú te tardaras tanto?... Mírate como estas, pareces re arruinado… parecería ser que Casey te haya mandado hacer algo, para que volvieras así"

"Eh… como sea… aaachusss, argl… Donnie, me haces el favor de poner agua en la pava para el té… lo necesito… aaachusss… no otra vez… avísame, cuando este"

"ok Raph… ¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡De maravilla!!"

Bueno, si Raph me lo dice así, quiere decir que esta mal… bueno, eso no importa… si vamos al cabo… siempre esta mal… rara veces se lo ve bien

Después de tomar su té, Raphael se dirigió hacia la sala de prácticas para entrenar un rato. Al llegar, vio que Leo estaba practicando con sus espadas, entonces decidió no molestarlo, asi que se dirigió hacia su saco de boxeo.

Michelangelo estaba jugando a sus videos juegos preferidos, y en cada ocasión, ponía pausa a su juego, para ver a Raphael estornudando ferozmente, seguramente Casey le pidió que lo acompañara a buscar peleas con algunos dragones, por eso era importante, fue lo que se creyó Mike, y seguro fue ahí que Raphael, en este momento estaba un poco enfermo.

Leonardo y Donatello en cambio solo pensaba de que Raphael estaba fingiendo, para que nadie vaya, seguro que algo malo habia pasado con Casey, conociéndolo a Raph, seguro que este lo golpeo y ahora estaba fingiendo para que nadie sospechara, pero igual iban a ir, por la forma de que casey llamaba a cada rato para pedirle ayuda con algo. Seguro que ese algo, fue lo que a Raphael le insistió a golpearlo o algo similar.

En cambio, Raph trataba de no estornudar, no quería llamar la atención, aunque ya lo habia hecho, pero igual trataba de disimularlos con los golpes del saco.

"Ehu, Raph, ¿Puedes calmarte un poco?... Me estas desconcentrando, asi no puedo ganar…"

"Déjalo Miguelón… mejor, apaga eso y acompáñame a mi y a Leo hacia la cocina, por favor"

"Como digas… igualmente ya me aburrí de perder"

"Bien… Ahora que estamos demasiado lejos de que Raph nos escuche…. Nosotros creemos que Raph esta disimulando con esos estornudos…"

"Aaachusss…"

"Ahí lo tienen"

"¿Por qué creen que Raph esta disimulando?"

"Porque… Te acuerdas cuando Casey llamaba como un loco…"

"Ah, sí… Creo que el no esta disimulando sus estornudos… parecen reales…" Dijo Mike pensativo.

"Para mí sí… Creo que Raph le hizo algo para que este haciendo eso… Sabes que el nunca se enferma… y si lo hace… siempre esta hinchando al pobre de Don"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Leo… Asi que lo que trate de insinuar Raph para que nosotros no vayamos… no le va a funcionar"

"Hey chicos… no creo que Raph trate de…" En eso sonó el teléfono y Leo fue rápidamente a contestar.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Hola leo! ¿Se acuerdan de que día es hoy?"

"Claro que sí… Menos mal que nos llamas Casey"

"Saben porque les llamo a esta hora… ¿Si saben que hora es?"

En eso Leo se fija la hora, y marcaba las 9 de la noche, hora que ellos habían arreglado para hacer la fiesta. Leonardo termino de hablar con Casey, diciéndole tambien lo que ellos pensaban acerca de que fue lo importante por el cual Raph vaya y luego vuelva fingiendo que estornudaba, y lo que Casey le contesto solamente fue que hicieron algunos arreglos en el departamento. Al rato, Raphael se acerca donde estaba el grupo con una campera deportiva y una bufanda, ellos los miraron extrañados, y Raphael le devolvió la mirada.

Leonardo estaba preocupado porque estaban en verano, y Raphael seguramente estaría loco para abrigarse asi, sus ideas sobre lo que estaba pensando de que Raph estaba disimulando, se le fueron desapareciendo para que empezara una pequeña preocupación, pero ya se le estaban haciendo tarde asi que, como vio que Raph fue el primero en irse por el ascensor, donde guardaban los coches, Leonardo llamo a sus hermanos para irse de una buena vez.

Donatello tambien pensó lo mismo que Leonardo, por la forma de abrigarse parecía no estar fingiendo en absoluto, pero se quedó un poco conmocionado porque Raphael fue el primero en irse, y ellos pensaban todo lo contrario. Y Michelangelo solo se dirigió al ascensor con sus hermanos.

Mas tarde, todos estaban reunidos, Casey hablando con Abril que recién habia llegado y las 4 tortugas sentados en el living. Raphael miraba a Casey que parecía que estaba contando sus cosas, por el cual Abril estaba tan alegre, Michelangelo hablaba con Donnie, mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza de la caja que estaba puesta sobre la mesa, y Leonardo solo miraba el lugar, como si fuera que nunca lo hubiera visto. El piso estaba tan limpio que parecía verse por las baldosas tan limpias, todo estaba en su lugar. Él no podia creer que Casey haya limpiado todo esto solo, así que se lo preguntó.

"Eh… Casey… ¿Tu limpiaste todo esto?... ¿Solo?"

Michelangelo y Donatello dejaron de hablar, en cuanto Leonardo le pregunto a Casey, Abril miro a Casey, esperando una respuesta, Raphael alzo la vista a los ojos de él para ver que es lo que iba a decir su amigo sin cerebro y Casey se puso muy nervioso. Después de 5 minutos largo, todos estaban esperando una respuesta.

"¿Y? Casey… ¿Qué pasa que no contesta a la pregunta de Leo?"

"Eh… nena… claro que sí, yo limpie todo esto… Ufff, no sabes todo lo que me costó… ¿Les gusta como quedo?... Y Leo… no sabes como soy yo… les dije que tendría todo listo para hoy… y no los defraude"

Raphael abrió los ojos como platos, rápidamente miro a Casey y este le devolvió una mirada de miedo, y luego paso a terror por ver como Raph apretaba sus manos, tanto que las uñas empezaba a penetrar la piel verde, hasta dejarse que la sangre se derramara por ellas. La mirada de Raphael parecía ganar furia a mil por segundo, y de repente se paro bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina por escuchar como felicitaban a Casey sobre su supuestamente obra.

Casey, al ver esa acción, termino de dar las gracias y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, al llegar vio que Raph estaba tomando una cerveza sobre la mesada mirando a la botella casi vacía. Al sentir que habia una presencia, volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia su objetivo, Casey lo miraba con terror, mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Su mano llego hasta la perilla de la puerta, cerrándola lo mas rápidamente y se adelanto algunos pasos hasta llegar a una silla, pero antes de que agarrara el respaldar de esta, Raphael se adelanto tirando la poca cerveza que quedaba contra el piso y arrebató la silla, para después revolearla bruscamente sobre la pared haciéndose añicos. Casey retrocedió ante esa acción, pero no pudo zafarse de la mano que agarro su remera y lo mando contra la heladera, Raph lo agarro del piso con las dos manos y lo elevo hasta su nivel, sus ojos con más furia que nunca, mostraba como iba acabar su futuro, si seguía ahí. Nunca lo habia visto tan cegado por la furia.

Los otros no oyeron ningún ruido porque estaban escuchando música. Donatello con michelangelo imitaban como Abril bailaba el tema y Leonardo, sentado en el sofá se reía como sus hermanos hacían los mismos pasos de Abril, parecía como que ya lo habían practicado antes.

En la cocina, Casey trataba de salir del agarre de su amigo, hasta que se vio transportado hacia la pared, ahí, raph lo soltó y retrocedió lo suficiente para que Casey se levantara, y este, se habia cortado con un pedazo de vidrio que estaba sobre el piso.

"¿Qué fue lo dijiste en el living? ¿Escuche bien? O ¿A caso, TOME DE MAS?"

"eh… Auch, como duele esto… ¡Huí, que feo corte, que me hiciste hacer!"

"¡CASEYYY!! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan falso!... Dime un cosa, ¿Porqué mentiste así?"

"Ah… Raph… yo… yo lo hice, por Abril… Es que si le decía la verdad, ella se iba a decepcionar de mi y…"

"¿QUÉ?... Pero… ¿Cómo te crees?... a mi me usaste de sirvienta y después… mentís para que tu noviecita te sobe la espalda… ¿Sabes porque estoy así?... ¿No te preguntas porque tu amiguito verde esta con estos malditos estornudos?... ¿Por qué fue la causa?"

"Eh… Raph… yo… tranquilo, tu no necesitas que te consuel…" Pero no pudo continuar porque Raphael le pegó, tumbándolo en el piso, para luego tirarse encima de este y pegarle por segunda vez, pero un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

Leonardo y Donatello, entraban en la cocina para buscar más pizzas que habían quedado sobre la mesa, cuando vieron que Casey estaba tirado en el piso con Raphael encima de él, y este no los escucho entrar por estar concentrado en su victima, levanto su brazo para pegarle por tercera vez, pero fue detenido por Donatello y Leonardo. Donatello agarro el brazo levantado de Raph y Leo del cuello de este, e hicieron fuerzas para correrlo hacia atrás.

Con Raphael libre, Casey pudo levantarse, y de paso se toco la cara, tenía el ojo morado y los labios partidos. En eso llegan Abril y Mike, y quedaron estupefactos viendo la escena.

"SU… SUELTEMEN… ARGL… ¡AAAHHH!!"

"Cal… cálmate Raph… ¡Piensa en algo Donnie para detener a Raph!!"

"¿Que podemos hacer nosotros Donatello?"

"Bro… Cálmate, no necesitas alterarte así"

"¡DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAN!!… VAS A PAGAR ESTO CASEY… ARGL"

"Eso es… Mike, ¡trae agua bien helada para calmarlo! Parece ser que ni siquiera nos escucha, solo dice que lo soltemos… ¡Puedes apresurarte Mike!!... ¡No tenemos todo el día!!"

"¡A la orden!"

"Casey… ¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué Raph esta asi?... ¿Por qué te pego? ¿Que le hiciste para que te pegara?"

"Eh… Esto es mi culpa… Si hubiera dicho la verdad… Raphael no actuaría asi, como lo esta haciendo ahora… y menos con migo… No pensé que le afectara mi mentira… porque fui tan estupido… Por no perder la confianza de mi novia… perdí a un amigo… ¿Será verdad, que gracias a mi?... ¿El tiene esos fuertes estornudos que Don me contó?... No creo que Raph me mintiera… que tonto que fui

"Casey… ¡Te estoy hablando!!"

"Eh… ¡Lo siento Abril!"

"Ven… Tenemos que ir al baño a curarte de esa herida que tienes en la boca… y colocarte un hielo en el ojo para que se te deshinche… Pero si Raph esta enojado con tigo… va a ser imposible pasar por la puerta… Leo, Don… tenemos que pasar, ¡Casey necesita atención médica!"

"¡Esta bien!"

"Pero van a tener que esperar… un segundo… ¡Tranquilo Raph! ¡No te muevas así!... tienen que esperar hasta que Mike traiga el… agua… si no va hacer imposible moverlo… ayyy… ¡Cálmate!!"

"Mike… ¿Para cuando el pedido que te dijo Don?"

"Aquí está… Es que no se enfriaba más el agua… ¡Esto le va a doler mucho!!"

"Pues… ¿Qué estas esperando?... ¡Tíraselo!!"

"SUEL… SUELTEMEN… SI NO ME SUELTAN… JURO QU…" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sintió como el agua helada, empapaba todo su cuerpo, deteniendo su furia y remplazándose por el frió.

En cuanto Don sintió que Raph estaba desconcentrado, índico a Leo, para que lo derribara al piso, para que Casey y Abril, pudieran pasar sin problemas. Con Raph, siendo bloqueado por Don y Leo, Casey y Abril se apresuraron al baño, seguido de Mike.

"Raph… ¿Por qué actuabas de esa forma?"

"Eso… Eso no les importa a ustedes… aaachusss… ¿Pueden salir de arriba mió?... ¡Don, pásame una toalla!... ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"Porque no nos dejaste otra opción… ¿Por qué atacaste así a Casey?... ¿Qué te hizo, para que lo cometieras?"

"Eso no te interesa Leo… solo hice eso por que se lo merecía… para que aprenda a no mentir al frente mió… ¡No vuelvan a mojarme!... ¡y menos con agua helada!... ahora voy a es… Aaachusss… ahora voy a estornudar el doble"

"Bueno, perdona… Pero en la otra… ¡A ver si actúas un poco más amigable!"

"Ahora, ve a perdonarle a Casey, ¡Por haberle golpeado asi!"

"¿Dónde esta él ahora?... Esta bien Leo… Voy a pedirle disculparme por haberle pegado… no pensé bien… estaba en lo mió… Pero… lo que me hizo… No tiene palabra… Que ni se le ocurra pedirme que le perdone"

"Esta en el baño, en estos momentos… a ver… déjame curarte esas heridas que tienes en las manos"

"Hay Donnie… ¡Esto no es nada!... Auch… ¡Despacito viste!"

En el living, los chicos se reunieron, esperando a Casey que saliera del baño. Abril, estaba dándole un té con unas pastillas para la gripe a Raph, Mike, Leo y Don, estaban tratando de averiguar, cual fue el motivo para que Raphael golpeara a Casey, y este ya sabía que Raph estaba tranquilo, y que otro día hablarían sobre lo sucedido. Después de que Casey saliera del baño, estuvieron disfrutando toda la noche juntos, tanto que al final, todos estaban tan cansados. Asi que decidieron sentarse alrededor de la mesa que estaba en living, para conversar sobre ir de vacaciones a un lugar, lejos de todo, para asi aprovechar las mañanas, para poder practicar al aire libre, sin interrupciones. Solo faltaba saber donde iban a ir.

"Es buena idea todo esto… Podríamos tomarnos vacaciones… Pero… ¿En donde lo haríamos?"

"Huí viejo… ¡Siempre ahí que pensar en donde hacerlo!"

"Casey y yo… Podemos ir acompañarlos y quedarnos un día… Pero después tenemos que regresar… Porque tengo que ir a Australia a buscar algunos artefactos antiguos y Casey es mi asistente"

"Uh… Pobre Casey… Vas a tener que ir todo moreteo nado por mi"

"No te hagas el tonto Raph… Gracias por dejarme con esto en la cara"

"Para mi fue un honor hacerte eso… Debería hacértelo mas seguido"

"Huí, ¡Que divertido!... Para la próxima… Avísame, asi yo me puedo defender… ¡Como siempre Raph!... Te crees mejor que yo… pero si atacas con anticipación… ¡Así, cualquiera lo hace!"

"Bueno, chicos… Dejen de pelear, ¿Quieren?... Casey… Tú podrías darnos la granja… Es el mejor lugar"

"¡Tienes razón Don!... ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?"

"Y… ¿Qué hacemos con el vecino que siempre recorre por ahí?"

"No hay problema con eso Mike… El vecino hace más de 2 semanas que se fue a visitar a sus parientes… No va a volver después de 1 mes… siempre, en esta fecha, viaja… porque donde están sus parientes, tiene la estación de invierno, es lo que le gusta a él"

"Entonces… las vacaciones son en la granja… y mañana, saldremos… Asi que, ahora nos vamos a descansar" Dijo Leo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, seguido de sus hermanos.

**A/N: Splinter murió por un ataque al corazón, ya que se habia enterado que él tenía principio de Neumonía. Por eso después de 2 días de su muerte, los chicos investigaron porque habia muerto y se encontró que tenía principio de Neumonía, por eso ellos pensaron en que fue culpa de esa enfermedad, la causa de su muerte. **

**Tambien aclaro que la herida que tubo Raph, se le curo después de que Donnie se lo revisara. No quise seguir escribiendo sobre la herida ya que solamente le habia quedado una cicatriz. XD!! Y cuando yo uso ("), es porque ellos están hablando, creo que ya lo saben. XD. Y cuando uso ( ) porque están pensando. No quise poner raya de dialogo sino comillas… XD!! **

**Bueno, eso es todo. Sigan dejando Reviews, please!!. **


	3. Vacaciones en la granja

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen y todo lo que escribo son ideas locas mías. **

**3 Vacaciones en la granja **

Su espectacular noche de fiesta tuvo una gran oportunidad para pensar en ir a la granja a tomar unas vacaciones, para poder refrescarse tanto, física como mentalmente. Abril y Casey, seguido de las tortugas, fueron al otro día muy temprano para llegar a ordenar un poco la granja. Desde la ultima vez que fueron, el lugar quedo como lo dejaron.

Leonardo habia llevado algunas cosas que iba a usar, y algunos de sus libros favoritos para distraerse. Raphael solamente habia llevado sus sais y sus cosas que utilizaría en ese par de semanas. Donatello llevo su notebook, algunas mantas y sus últimos proyectos de la tortuescabadora para modificarlas. Michelangelo llevo a Klunk y su osito, tambien sus historietas favoritas y videos juegos portátiles. Casey y Abril fueron acompañarlos, solamente se quedaban ese día, porque los chicos les habían insistieron.

Ese día fue muy cansador para todos, asi que decidieron cenar al aire libre, y de paso acampar bajo las estrellas, que estaban más brillantes que nunca. Abril y Mike iban a preparar malvaviscos para la cena. Leonardo y Donatello estaban levantando los campamentos para dormir. Raphael y Casey fueron a buscar leñas para hacer la fogata.

Raphael estaba en silencio, mirando donde encontrar leña, y Casey iba detrás de él en silencio, solo los animales nocturnos eran los que provocaban un sonido de fondo. Hasta que Casey decidió romper el silencio que abarcaban entre los 2.

"¡Qué linda noche!"

"Si… ¿Viste cuantas estrellas ahí?"

"Si… los animales cantan… el viento ni molesta"

"Si"

"Raph… ¿Sigues enojado con migo por lo que paso ayer?"

/Que se cree este. Sabía que todas estas preguntas, era para saber si le contestaba. Seguro pensaba que si yo les respondía estas estupideces, le respondería lo demás. Pero esta equivocado… ¡Hasta Mike sabría lo idiota que es Casey!... ¿Qué clase de pregunta me esta haciendo?... Si ya sabe las respuesta/

"Y Raph… ¿Por qué no me contestas?"

"Saliste vivo de esa… Sino fuera por mis hermanos, no estarías preguntándome estas estupideces"

"Raph… ¡Perdóname!... Es que lo hice por mi bien… Yo creí que no te iba hacer efecto mi mentira y que ibas a dejarme…"

"Guárdate todo eso Casey… Yo no lo necesito más… Si quieres… Puedes volver a donde están los demás… dile que estaré en unos minutos"

"¡No, espera!... ¿Qué quieres que haga para que no actúes de esa forma?... Eres mi amigo, Raph… No quiero perder mi amistad por una mentira mía… ¡No seas tan terco y déjalo pasar!"

"¿Qué estas esperando?... ¿No te dije que te fueras?"

"¡Raphael!... ¿Me escuchaste lo que te dije?"

"¿No entiendes lo que te quiero decir?… ¡Lárgate de una vez!"

Entonces Casey no tuvo más opción que empujarlo con fuerza, hasta que este tropezó con una rama y cayo de rodillas al piso. Lo hizo para que reaccionara.

"¿PERO QUE?… ¿Qué mierda te esta pasando?... ¿Por qué me pegaste?"

"Lo hice por tu bien… Para que dejes de actuar de esa forma… Ahora, ¡Escúchame!"

"¡Mira lo que me hiciste maldito cobarde!... ¡Ahora si que nadie te va a salvar!!"

"¡Espera Raph!!... Escúchame primero… Después nos podemos fijar en eso… ¿Ahora te vas a calmar?"

"¿Por qué tengo que escucharte?... Acaso, otra vez quieres que yo te haga favores… y despues le vas a volver a mentir a todo el mundo… Mejor, hacemos una cosa… Yo me olvido de que tú me estas preguntando estas cosas… Y tú te olvidas de que yo existo… Es mejor para los dos"

"Oh, ¡Por favor Raph!... (Suspiro) ¡Vamos Raph! … Déjalo pasar… No seas tan antisocial y ¡Escúchame por favor!... Al menos escúchame lo que te voy a decir… ¿Sí?"

"¿Para que quieres que te escuche?"

"Es que quiero solucionar todo esto… no me gusta la forma en que me miras… Dime algo, no se, lo que te molesta realmente"

"Claro… Piensas en que si lo solucionas, vas a volver a pedirme que te saque de apuros para despues volver a mentir asi, como lo hiciste anoch…

"Dije… ¡QUE ME ESCUCHARAS!" Y con eso lo derrumbo en el piso. El golpe fue en la parte izquierda de la cara, donde estaba la cicatriz nuevamente abierta por lo fuerte que Casey le propino el golpe. La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida abierta, pasando por su cuello, cuerpo, piernas, y al final, a la tierra seca. Raphael se llevo la mano hasta la cara, incrédulo de lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos.

"¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?" / Este Raph me tiene descontrolado… No creí que fuera capaz de abrirle su cicatriz, pero mis nervios me están mostrando todo lo contrario… será mejor calmarme y ayudarlo… el no tiene la culpa, es solo que es tan egoísta que no quiere oírme/ "A ver… ¡Déjame ayudarte!... Te llevare a tu hermano para que te vea la cara"

"¡Me vuelves a tocar… y te juro que esta vez, yo te voy a mostrar no haberme conocido nunca!"

/ ¡Pero que terco que es!... será mejor hacerle caso a lo que dice… ¡Yo todavía amo mi vida! / "¡Esta bien!… solamente quiero saber ¿Que hacer para que tu me perdones?… ¡No fue mi intención haber mentido!... ¡Creí que no te iba afectar algo asi!"

"¡Ya me tienes ARTO con eso!... Pero si insiste mucho… ¿Sabes lo que quiero para que volvamos hacer amigos otra vez?... ¡Que le digas la verdad a todos!... Principalmente en la cara de Leo para que el no crea que yo soy un vago como el dice y que sepa que yo puedo limpiar todo.

"¿Todo este tiempo que te estuviste comportando asi era por que yo habia mentido delante de Leo?... O ¿Me equivoco?... Y ¿Si yo lo hubiera dicho delante de todos y menos de Leo?... ¿Tú?... ¿No estarías comportándote como lo estabas haciendo ahora?"

"Si ya sabes porque estoy asi… entonces no des mas vueltas soquete… Será mejor apurarnos con la leña… los chicos deben estar preocupados"

"Pero igual se van a preocupar… ¡Fíjate como te deje la cara!" /Asi que hubiera mentido menos a Leo y me salvaría, y a la vez, Raph no estaría enojado con migo… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?/ "Entonces… ¿Somos amigos otra vez?"

"Claro que sí… y lo que me hiciste vos… le diré a los chicos que me golpee con una rama… Auch, ¡duele!... ¡Tienes que ser bruto Casey!… Podrías haberme golpeado en otro lugar… Pero menos en donde mi pobre herida se estaba cicatrizando"

"Jejeje…. Es que no me dejaste otro método Raph… Además esta bien que te haya pegado ahí… no se ve nada, sino tu herida abierta con demasiada sangre… hablando de sangre… ¡Tienes que ir a que te revisen terco!"

"¿Y la leña?" Dijo Raphael alzando una ceja

"Pues… Me encargo yo… Ahora ve… Diles lo que me dijiste a mí y listo"

"¡Ok!... ¿Casey?"

"¡Qué!"

"Gracias por no quedarte sin arreglar lo que pasaba entre nosotros por tu mentira estupida… ¡Creí que no tenías cerebro!"

"¡Oye!… ¡Mejor, apúrate!"

Entonces Raphael partió hacia el campamento, dejando a Casey con algunas leñas que estaba sobre un tronco caído. Al llegar al campamento, Donatello verifico la herida, mientras Raphael le decía por que no volvían.

"No es nada grave… Pero, podrías haberte fijado bien por donde ibas"

"Es que estaba distraído hablando con Casey"

"Y ¿Qué hablaban?"

"Sobre…"

"Sobre lo que paso anoche"

"Hasta que al fin llegas… ¿A que hora pensas que nosotros vamos a cenar?"

"¡Ay chicos!... Es que estaba ayudando a Raph… y me estaba olvidando la leña… fue por eso que no llegue junto con Raph… y es por eso que vamos a cenar tarde"

"¿Y que paso anoche?... ¿Qué es lo que estaban hablando?" Dijo Mike emocionado.

"Si, queremos saber todos" Leo decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima del pecho mirando a Casey.

"Y de lo que hablábamos… Fue que decidimos olvidarlo… Es que fue un mal entendido mió… Es por eso que ataque a Casey de esa forma… Asi que ya estamos arreglados con eso y tambien lo harán ustedes… olvidándose de lo que paso anoche" Decía Raphael mientras se trasladaba a donde estaba Mike.

"Estamos todos de acuerdo".

Casey lo miro sin comprender, pero no dijo nada. Si su amigo lo salvaba, para que no digiera la verdad, entonces lo dejarían ahí y no daría mas vueltas. Después de cenar, todos fueron directamente a dormir, pero Raphael no podia conseguir el sueño, ya que empezó a levantar fiebre, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Decidió ignorarlo, pero el empezó a estornudar ferozmente, tanto que la herida, volvió abrirse y su garganta empezaba a secarse, asi que se levanto y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa para tratar de frenar sus estornudos, no quería hacer despertar a nadie. Después de 5 minutos agonizantes, Raphael pudo frenar el estornudo y la fiebre empezó a disminuir. No le estaba gustando nada esta enfermedad, tenia que hacer algo para combatir los estornudos y la fiebre que le agarraba de vez en cuando. Raphael estaba tan preocupado en lo que pasaba, que ni cuenta se dio que alguien detrás de él, mirándolo. Leonardo estaba preocupado por la salud de Raph. Antes, cuando alguien se enfermaba, Splinter era el que recetaba curas. Donatello simplemente curaba lo que se veía en el exterior. Pero el que siempre lo interior era su padre. A veces, Leo extrañaba ese contacto paternal. Pero la vida debía de continuar, y Leo debía ser fuerte, Así que se adelanto algunos pasos hacia Raph.

"Raph ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?... ¡Leo! No creí que estuvieras despierto"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿A mí?... Nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Raph… Te escuche como estornudabas… y no es la primera vez que te voy escuchando. Don y yo pensamos que fingías… Pero ahora pensamos que es verdad lo que te esta pasando"

"¿Fingir?... ¿Desde cuando yo finjo algo así?"

"Bueno Raph… Lo que ahora importa es curarte esa enfermedad… ven, vamos a descansar y ya que estamos… Déjame curarte la herida de la cara"

"Bueno Leo… Tienes razón… quiero sacarme esta enfermedad ¡Ya mismo!... Claro ¡Me duele mucho!"

"Bien… para mañana veremos tu salud con Don… ¿Puedes dormir?"

"Lo intentaré… ¿Leo?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por todo bro… ¡Espero sanarme pronto!"

"No tienes que dar las gracias Raph… Para eso somos hermanos"

"Bueno, entonces vayamos a dormir… ¡Mañana es un gran día!"

"La mañana era fresca, pero no era un problema para ellos. Casey y Abril se fueron, dejando a Leo y los chicos con un entrenamiento, que duraría toda la mañana. Después de terminar de entrenar, se dispusieron a comer. Luego Donatello reviso como estaba la salud de Raph. Analizo su sangre, y encontró un pequeño parasito. Varias horas pasaron hasta que pudo encontrar la cura. Era una plata muy común, pero encontrarla iba hacer un poco difícil. Asi llego la noche, y Mike estaba haciendo pizzas, para Leo y Donnie, y para Raph, una taza de té con esos yuyos.

"Argl… ¡Que Asco!... ¿No vas a pensar que yo voy a cenar eso?"

"¡Es tu cena de hoy y creo que para siempre!"

"Como te esta gustando esto, Mike"

"Jeje… Por supuesto que sí"

"Don, ¿Lo de Raph es temporal?"

"Donnie, mira a Raph… No quiere tomar su té"

"¡Sí, Leo!... Raphael tiene que seguir con el tratamiento estos 3 días"

"Raph… Es por tu bien… ¡Toma eso!"

"¿Por qué tú no la tomas?"

"¡Ay Raph!... No te cuesta tomar todo eso durante estos 3 días"

La semana paso rápido, aun querían quedarse 5 dias más. Leonardo habia decidido jugar un maratón. Debían empezar desde el granero hasta el final de la entrada, la pista tenia 3 vueltas. La carera consistía en probar todas sus habilidades ninja. Y se hacían grupos de a 2. Leonardo y Donatello, Raphael y Michelangelo. El horario que Leo puso, fue después de que el sol se ocultará.

Donatello planeo en colocar algunas trampas para hacer un poco más difícil la pista. Raphael empezaba a gozar de buena salud, gracias a la medicina, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, para correr la maratón. Ya que tenían que probar tambien el sigilo, y con un molesto como Mike, seria imposible para concentrarse en los obstáculos de la carrera.

En cambio Mike, se quejaba, porque era muy largas las vueltas que tenían que hacer, y para rematar, tenían que probar su equilibrio, agilidad, concentración, sigilo y su habilidad. Era mucho para él, solo quería descansar, para eso eran las vacaciones, pero Leo insistió en hacer esto, para estar de nuevo en forma, así que tubo que aceptar igual. A él tampoco le gustaba tener de compañero a Raph, con él no era tan divertido, como Donnie.

Ya que la maratón que organizo Leo, no tenia premios por llegar primero, a él no le molestaba en absoluto llegar último, claro que a Raph sí le molestaría. Así que se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que él sabía el punto débil de Raph, haría todo lo posible para que este se desconcentrara y no llegara primero. Burlándose de él, o trabarle para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, fueron una de las ideas que se le habia ocurrido a Mike.

Leo miro la cara de Mike como él miraba a Raph que estaba ejercitando sus brazos. Mike tenia una cara de maldad, asi que Leo se estaba imaginando lo que haría él. Leo quería ser el compañero de Mike, por supuesto que si Mike iba con él, nunca lo distraería, porque él es imposible de desconcentrarse en lo que hace siempre, sabía que Michelangelo no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, y que haría lo posible para que el acompañante perdiera, y como Raph siempre cae en todo lo que le hace el hermano menor, seguro que ahora Mike estaría pensando en hacerle perder. Pero Donnie le habia insistido en hacerlo juntos, así que no tubo mas alternativa que ponerlo con Raph. Él sabia que a Raph le gustaba estar solo, que el no necesitaba depender de alguien como Mike.

Donatello decidió llamar Abril para que ella colocara los obstáculos, así podían jugar bien sin hacer trampas. Como Abril y Casey habían llegado de Australia, ella no tenia ningún problema en ayudarlos. Casey no la acompaño porque dijo que estaría ocupado. Ellos pensaban que era una excusa y que capaz no quería ir por miedo de que lo metieran en juego tambien.

Con todas las cosas preparadas, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo y Raphael, ya estaban listos. Solo faltaba media hora para que el sol se vaya completamente y así empezar la carrera. Leo y Raph empezaron a calentar, Don y Abril hablaban del maravilloso plan de Leo y Mike estaba sentado junto a su gato, observándolos.

"Don ¿Cuánto falta para empezar?"

"Falta 15 minutos… será mejor estar preparados para empezar bien"

"Ya quiero que sea la hora… Voy hacer el primero en llegar"

"Ahí si, como no… Ahórrate tus palabras"

"¿De que lados estas Mike?"

"Ehu, paren los 2… Vayamos a la meta… ya debe ser la hora"

"Faltan 4 minutos y arrancamos"

"¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?"

"¡No!" Todos dijeron.

"Puedes apurarte… por tu culpa voy a perder"

"A mi nadie me apura"

"¡Atención chicos!... ¿Preparados?"

"Sí"

"Claro que sí"

"¡Desde hace mucho!"

"Ufff… Si estoy preparado"

"¡EN SUS MARCAS!... ¿LISTOS?... ¡FUERA!!"

Los 4 empezaron la carrera, Raph iba adelante, Don y Leo iban a la par y Mike como siempre iba último. El participante tenia que ir acompañado a la par, para eso era de a 2. Lo que Mike quería hacer, era hacerle perder el puesto a Raph, pero vio su cara tan emocionada por llegar primero, que se arrepintió por hacerlo llegar último, Asi que se adelantó, quedándose al lado de Raph. Sabía que la primera trampa habia fallado, pero en la segunda o en la tercera, no fallaría y podría reírse de Raph hasta cansarse. La primera ronda era correr. Para la segunda iban a estar los obstáculos y la tercera era probar su silencio ninja, seguido de colocar banderas de su equipo en cada botella. En este caso, las banderas eran azul con franjas violetas, y rojo con franjas negras y naranjas. La primera vuelta termino a las 9 PM, con Mike y Raph y 9:05 PM por Leo y Donnie. Asi que la segunda seria al día siguiente y la tercera, a 2 dias después de la segunda vuelta. Así terminaban y al otro día, prenderían el viaje hacia la guarida.

_**12 de julio de 2009. Inglaterra… **_

En las afueras de Inglaterra, un comando especial de triceratons, mandados por un líder cuya forma era similar al de un lagarto. Tenía unos ojos grandes, unos colmillos que se le sobresalían de la boca, unas portentosas garras en sus tres dedos delgados. Media 1.90 de alto y era muy delgado. Sus ojos parecían al de una serpiente. Su piel escamosa, tenía varias cicatrices de antiguas batallas. Parecía un lagarto que daba mucho miedo por como lucía, parte del pecho, se le podía ver la carne en descomposición. Tanto los triceratons como el lagarto, tenían unos trajes, cuya programación era parecerse a un ser humano uniformado.

El traje que el lagarto poseía, le hacia ver un poco encorvado por su forma, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. El habia venido a la tierra a cumplir con una misión. Donde ellos habitaban, se los conocía como los más fuertes para hacer cualquier tipo de misiones, y por eso el líder general los envió a la tierra, porque tenía una deuda con Shredder. Su misión era encontrar lo que Shredder quería, pero le habia llegado una noticia, de que Shredder fue enviado lejos de todos sus enemigos. Sabia que él tenia una hija llamada karai, y que tambien se enteraron que habia unos cuantos enemigos de Shredder en la tierra, pero lo que ahora le importaba al lagarto era cumplir con la venganza que ahora poseía Karai, solamente cumplirían con una de sus venganzas, ya que era solo una deuda.

Wybern, el líder del grupo gama, que estaba en la tierra, le quería hacer una sorpresa a Karai. Ahora sabía lo que Karai deseaba tanto, asi que los harían sufrir hasta llevarlos semi-vivos, para que ella terminara su venganza. El lugar donde estaban ahora, era porque tenían una falla en la nave, pero sabía que su objetivo estaba en Estados Unidos, asi que decidieron ir, ni bien la nave vuelva a estar en condiciones para viajar.

"Señor Wybern, la nave estará lista dentro de 3 días"

"Bien. ¿Cuál es el lugar exacto, donde tenemos que partir?"

"Según sus espías… Es en New York… Su objetivo esta en NYC, pero no esta confirmado, mañana traeremos los resultados"

"Bueno. Puedes retirarte"

"Si me necesita, estaré terminando de arreglar la nave con los demás, ahora me retiro"

/pronto… Karai, vas a poder cumplir con tu venganza… pronto/

_**New york… La granja. 5 AM.**_

Leonardo, como siempre, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mike estaba preparando sus cereales, Donnie parecía estar cocinando algo.

"¡Buenos Días!"

"Hola Leo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien, gracias por preguntar Don… ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano Mike?"

"Hola Leo… Es que mi compañero de cuarto roncaba como si nunca y Klunk tenía hambre, asi que me levante a darle de comer y aquí estoy ahora" Dijo Mike mientras engullía la cuchara.

"¿Asi que Raph, no se levantó todavía?"

"Nop"

"Como te dije… esta roncando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho"

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Ay no… (Suspiro) ¿Por qué a mi nunca me sale cocinar?"

"Porque no es tu oficio, jajaja"

"¡Cállate Mike!... A ver Don ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer?"

"Eh… Nada" Dijo avergonzado

"¿Como que nada?"

"Es que donnie quiere hacer Hot cakes… como los tuyos"

"¿Eso es verdad Don?"

"Eh… Hay bueno… ¿Es que no puedo hacerme algo a caso?"

"Tranquilo Don, solo te dije si era verdad. A ver… ¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo?"

"Déjate de reír Mike"

"Mike… ¿Qué tal si me esperas afuera?... Empieza a calentar mientras tanto"

"Jejeje… ¡No puedo parar!... ¿Me dicen cuando la broma haya terminado?"

"Acá nadie hablo de bromas… En un ratito estoy contigo"

"Uno nunca se puede reír de algo"

Leonardo ayudó a Don a preparar su desayuno y de paso se preparó un té, y después fue hacia fuera para empezar a entrenar con Mike, pronto se junto con Don. Eran las 10:30 AM cuando los chicos decidieron descansar. Al entrar vieron a Raphael terminar su cereal.

"¡Buenos dias Raph! ¿Cómo estas?"

Hola Leo, bien ¿Y tú?"

"Yo bien… ¿Listo para la segunda vuelta que quedo pendiente de ayer?"

"Claro que sí, voy a ganar como en la primera vuelta"

"¡Hola Raph!... Claro que estas capacitado para ganar… pero que acompañante que te toco"

"Sí, eso ya lo se Don… Pero ¿Verdad que vamos a ganar Mike?"

"Hmm… Claro que sí Raphie, ¿Por qué no vamos a ganar?" /Como se la cree. Pobre chico… Me gustaría ver su cara, cuando sepa que yo no tengo intenciones de llegar primero/

"¡No me llames asi!"

"¿Por qué no Raphita?"

"Argl… ¡Vas a ver Michelangelo!"

"Huí… mira como tiemblo… AAAhhh… ¡Era broma!... ¡Por favor Raph!... Deja que tu hermano viva mas tiempo"

"¿Puede ser que ni siquiera en la mañana se lleven bien?"

"Sabes como son los 2, Leo… hablando de mañana… Creo que ya tendríamos que empezar a cocinar algo"

"Uh, ¡Como paso la hora tan rápido!... Será mejor que Mike empiece a cocinar… Hoy es su turno"

"¿Saben que es lo que voy a cocinar?"

"¡Sí!... Pizza es el menú de hoy"

"Asi es chicos"

"¿Puedes cocinar otra clase de comida?"

"No Raphie, es mi comida favorita"

"¡No me llames así!... Además tambien es la comida favorita de todos… Pero no estaría mal que cocinaras algo diferente"

"¿Por qué no lo cocinas tú?... ¡Eres tú el que quiere comer otra cosa!"

/Este Mike ya me esta hartando/ "Has lo que quieras"

"Ah… Me acorde de algo… ¿No tienes que tomar la medicina?"

"¿Qué?... No tonto, eso ya paso"

"Ya lo sabía… Es que quería ver tu cara de terror… jajaja"

"Argl… ¡Que gracioso Mike!... ¡Mejor cuida tu salud si no quieres ser terminar como una gran bañera con tu caparazón!"

"¿Es una amenaza?"

"No, es lo que te voy hacer, si sigues molestándome"

"Raph… Don y yo queremos hablar contigo"

"Claro"

_**New York… Manhattan.**_

"Tenemos que saber el paradero de esos"

"Ya lo se, si no Wybern se enojara con nosotros… A ver si somos su siguiente comida"

"No me gustaría morir asi"

"¡Mira!... Un Idiota con un Dragon pintado en la mano… Acerquémonos a él… Capaz sepa lo que queremos"

"Señora… Dije que me entregarás el bol…"

"¡Quédate ahí!"

2 Triceratons se dirigieron hacia el chico y uno lo agarro de la remera revoleándolo a un callejón sin salida. El otro lo volvió agarrar por la remera elevándolo a su nivel y aplastándolo contra la pared.

"Escucha bien lo que tenemos que decir… si no quieres morir"

"No, no me maten… soy joven para morir en manos de polizontes… Auch, ESPE…espera… ¿Qué quieren?"

"¿Por qué tienes un dragon en la mano?"

"Deja de preguntar estupideces"

"Es un símbolo… pertenece a los dragones púrpuras… por favor no le digan que se los dije yo… ¿Me lo prometen?"

"¡Ya basta!"

"Ay… eh, yo respondo lo que me preguntan… Ahhh… esperen… ¡Esta bien!... ¡Esta bien!"

"¿Reconoces estos?"

"Queremos que respondas rápido" y le dio una patada en el centro del estomago dejándolo sin aire por un tiempo.

"No me maltraten asi… A ver, déjame ver esa imagen"

"¡Rápido!... ¿Los conoces?"

/Son esas tortugas ¿Por qué querrán saber si lo conozco?... Yo creí que me iban arrestar… Por esos trajes que tienen… Esas tortugas son tan famosas que los uniformados quieren un autógrafo/

"¿Y?"

"Si los conozco… ¿Para que los quieren?"

"Eso no te importa… ¿Dónde viven?"

"Si no nos dices… te volare la cabeza con esto"

"No, no, no… Aquí viven… debajo de este lugar"

"Dímelo bien… ¿No me estarás mintiendo?"

"Viven en estas alcantarillas… Para que les voy a mentir, si nosotros tambieee…"

"Gracias por la información"

"Vamos a decirle al líder… Si ese estaba diciendo la verdad… entonces… pronto terminaremos con todo esto"

_**Inglaterra…**_

"Señor… Tenemos buenas noticias"

"¡Dímelas!"

"Encontraron el lugar donde habitan las tortugas… Los espías vienen hacia acá para informarle mejor"

"¡Excelente!... Puedes retirarte" 7Pronto, comenzará lo que Karai llama… la venganza por su padre… Ahora hay que encontrarlas… se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas/ "Este es el comienzo de su pesadilla… y para Karai, la mejor de las venganzas"

_**Continuará… **_

**Hubo algunos problemas. En donde tenían que pensar, habia puesto el guión bajo, pero no ha parecido. Asi que puse (/). **


	4. El presentimiento de Leonardo

**Disclamer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen y todo lo que escribo son ideas locas mías. **

**4 El presentimiento de Leo **

_**New York… Manhattan**_

Los 2 triceratons habían ido hacia la nave para avisarle al lagarto sobre un humano con un símbolo de dragon que conocía a las tortugas e informarles que Vivian en Manhattan, debajo de las alcantarillas.

"Listo. Wybern ya lo sabe"

"Bien, solo falta encontrarlos y empezara la gran diversión"

"Si, será otra misión cumplida… pero acá hay algo que no me esta gustando para nada"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Por qué nuestro tercer líder, permite que Wybern venga a este planeta para cumplir su deuda con Shredder?"

"Eso no nos importa… solo tenemos que cumplir sus ordenes… para eso fuimos elegidos todos nosotros… ¿Por qué te importa saber lo que pasa con nuestro líder y ese lagarto?"

"Es que hay algo raro en todo esto… El es el extraño en esto… Desde que lo conozco, nunca se habia enloquecido por su objetivo, como lo esta haciendo ahora"

"Bueno, deja de preguntarte todo esto, Zorg… Mejor, deja de pensar en las cosas de los demás y regresemos a Inglaterra… pareciera como si fuera que estas de lado de esos fenómenos con caparazón, en vez de estar en tu trabajo como soldado"

"Como digas Zack… Solo quería comentártelo para saber si pensabas lo mismo que yo"

_**New York… La granja… 7:30 P.M**__**...**_

La segunda vuelta ya estaba por empezar y Leonardo estaba con Abril explicándole que esta vuelta cambiarían de compañeros, ya que Leo y Donnie habían hablado con Raph acerca de como actuaba Mike, y para que Leo dejara de sospechar sobre su comportamiento, decidió jugar con él, de vez de Donnie, y que él lo haría con Raph. Mike desparramaba la tierra con sus pies, mientras apostaba con Casey, y este habia decidido observar en la parte de descanso. Donatello y Raphael ya estaban esperando en la línea de salida con algunos movimientos.

"Bueno, bueno… a ver si se apuran que yo no quiero estar toda la noche esperándolos en la parte que se detienen para descansar"

"Casey… ¡Deja de apurar! ¿Quieres?... ya empieza la carrera así que no seas apurado"

"Esta bien, esta bien… No hay necesidad de que grites Abril… ya entendí… entonces los espero"

"Bueno… Será mejor ir hacia el punto de salida… Vamos Mike, ve donde están tus otros hermanos"

"Ahí voy… No me extrañen admiradores"

"Ni siquiera la mosca te apoya… ¿Y extrañarte?... Mas bien hacen una fiesta cuando te vayas"

"No seas celoso Raphie… mejor concéntrate en ganarnos a nosotros… mas a mi"

"Lo tendré en cuenta hermano… ¿Y Leo?... ¿Para cuando? ¿No pensas en venir?"

"No vemos Abril"

"Suerte… Que gane el mejor"

"¿Listo para correr?"

"Faltabas tu hermanito"

"¡ATENCIÓN CHICOS!… ¿EN SUS MARCAS?... ¡ARRANQUEN!!"

Los 4 hermanos empezaron la pequeña carrera que los llevaría a los obstáculos, luego de pasarlos, descansarían para volver a recuperar energía y terminar la segunda vuelta en una larga carrera. En los primeros puestos, Raphael y Donatello ya habían entrado a la zona de obstáculos, mientras Leo y Mike les faltaba medio camino para llegar.

_**Inglaterra...**_

"Será mejor partir hacia Estados Unidos"

"Las naves ya están listas Wybern, podremos ir ahora mismo"

"Llama a todos a que se alisten… cuanto mas temprano mejor"

"Esta bien… ¿Puedo retirarme?"

"Sí"

,

"Escuchen soldados… Wybern me ordenó que todos entren en la nave ahora mismo"

"Sí señor"

/Hoy será el día que emprenderemos el viaje hacia Manhattan. Mañana buscaremos a esas tortugas y las llevaremos a la hija de Shredder/

,

"Zorg, quiero que te encargues del control de la primer nave junto con todos los soldados que están dentro y tu Zack haz lo mismo, pero con la segunda nave"

"Si Wybern"

"Pero… ¿Por qué de los soldados?"

"Es una orden y no la desobedezcan… además ustedes empezaran a buscar en distintos lugares y mi tropa y yo, las alcantarillas"

"Bien, como ordenes"

Zorg decidió parar su nave y empezar a buscar sobre la superficie por si las tortugas anduvieran en los tejados o en otros lugares. Zack y sus soldados vigilarían todas las tapas de alcantarillado y Wybern junto con 750 soldados irían hacia la zona del norte, donde radicaba la guarida de los chicos, mientras los restantes hacia el sur. Claro que Wybern no se esperaba que iba por el camino correcto, pero que al encontrar la perta principal e ingresar, no hallo signos de las tortugas. Buscaron por toda la guarida y no hallaron nada que a ellos les sirviera, solo una foto donde estaban las tortugas y parecía ser que habia una rata y 2 humanos. Al salir a la superficie, Wybern decidió buscar por toda la ciudad, pero no los encontró por ningún lado.

"Wybern… no encontramos signos de que las tortugas hallan estado aquí"

"¿Dónde estarán?... Ese es su hogar, ya que estaba esa foto"

"¿Y si ya saben que nosotros estamos buscándolos y se fueron a otra parte?"

"¿Cómo van a saber que nosotros los estamos buscando si ni siquiera no nos conocen?"

"Dejen de hablar pavadas. Tendremos que seguir buscando. Deben de estar cerca de esta zona"

"Esos humanos son conocidos de esos fenómenos. Por ahí, seguramente estarán en la casa de uno de ellos"

"Averigüen todo. No quiero perder el tiempo en que estén parados aquí"

"Sí señor"

_**New york. La granja…**_

Preparándose para seguir hasta la meta, Raphael y Casey hablaban sobre como estaban yendo hasta ahora, mientras que Mike y Leo ya estaban sobre la pista. Donatello llamó a Raph y a pocos minutos, los chicos ya estaban corriendo queriendo ganar el primer puesto, ya que iban los 4 a la par.

"¿Crees… que podrás… ganarnos Mike?"

"No… pienses en que tú… serás el ganador Raphita"

"¡No… me llames así!"

"¡Que linda coincidencia es esta!... ¡Los 4 juntos que no podemos pasarnos!"

"Ni lo sueñes Leo… allá esta la meta y si seguimos así, vamos a empatar de lo lindo"

"No por mucho tiempo" /Este montón de tierra que esta por mi lado… es la oportunidad de ganar esta vez… habia dicho que no me importaba perder, pero… es que si vuelve a ganar Raph… Me estaría diciendo lento… y yo no soy lento… asi que esta es mi oportunidad para que yo pueda ganar esta vuelta… si voy al máximo y me abalanzó a la pequeña montaña de tierra… Raphael perderá el control de su velocidad… disminuyéndolo, dejando que Leo y yo ganemos esta vuelta/ "Este es el final de estar juntos… aquí se acaba"

"¿Qué Mike?"

"Usa toda tu energía para ganar"

"Gracias por la información Miguelón"

"¡Que tonto que eres!"

/Sí… como pensaba/ "No me ganaras" / come el polvo Raphie/

"AAAhhh ¡Mis ojos!"

"¿Qué haces Raph?"

"¡No puedo ver nada!"

¿Qué?... Mira, ya pisaron la meta… ¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Me entro tierra en los ojos por eso perdí velocidad… No puedo creer que me hayan ganado"

"Bueno… Todavía falta una vuelta mas"

"¿Qué te paso Raph?... Viejo, no puedo creer que te hayas detenido así… casi lo tenías"

"¡Cállate Casey!... No estoy para escuchar estupideces"

"Tranqui Raph… Es solo una carrera, además tambien esta la tercera"

"Pero hay algo que no me cabe"

"¿Qué es?"

"Casey… ¿No vas a felicitarme?"

"Ah, ¡Felicidades Mike! ¡Jugaste muy bien!"

"La tenían cerca… pero casi al final se adelantaron… Lastima que Raph se detuvo por algo"

"¿Es verdad Raph?"

"Claro que no chicos… Es solo que Raph no puede perder nada… El sabia que estaba por perder… por eso puso esa excusa"

"Raph… Tienes que controlarte… Si ahora puedes ganarles a ellos"

"¿Vamos a cenar algo?... Tengo hambre"

"Yo no quiero… Me voy a dormir"

"¿Por qué no quieres comer algo?"

"Porque no tengo hambre Abril. Nos vemos mañana"

"Aunque sea, quédate un rato más y después puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Vamos, siéntate aquí"

"Asi que ahora la tercera será como la primera… lo que yo voy hacer mejor, es estar de observador otra vez"

"¿Por qué Casey?"

"Porque es mejor si ustedes terminan esto"

"¿Somos los mismo que la primera vuelta?"

"Sip… y esta vez digo que Leo y Donnie ganarán esta maratón y luego volvamos a casa"

"Jajaja ¿Por qué dices eso Mike?" Decía Donnie mientras terminaba su refresco

"Raph… ¡Cuidado con el vaso… es muy frágil!"

/ ¿Por qué Mike dice eso?... ¿Es que acaso hoy no ganó?... ¿Por qué quiere perder ahora?/

"¡Raph!... ¡El vaso!"

"¿Eh?... ah lo siento Abril… no te estaba prestando atención"

"Solo te lo digo para que no rompas el vaso… puedes lastimarte con un vidrio"

"Ok, tendré mas cuidado la próxima"

"Pero si es un tonto que no usa su cerebro cuando tiene que usarlo"

"¿Quién pidió tu opinión?"

"Tranqui Raphie… es para que la pobre de Abril no tenga que repetírtelo como 3 veces"

"¡No me… llames así!!"

"No tengo problema de repetirlo, pero fíjense lo que hacen…. Como ahora… el vasito Raph"

"¿Con que das la chancee a Leo y Don para que ganen?"

"Si Casey… Ellos se lo merecen por ser buenos competidores"

"¿Y porque piensas en apoyarnos a nosotros si tu tienes que jugar ahora con Raph, Miguelón?"

"Es fácil Donnie… Un competidor tiene que apoyar siempre al contricante… ¿No?"

"Si, esta bien lo que dices… pero mejor preocúpate por tu equipo y no des chancee a otro"

"¿Preocuparme por Raphita?... ¿Para que necesita que lo halaguen a él?... Casey ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta que estábamos hablando hoy?"

"¡Oh viejo!... ¿Para cuando quieres que te las lleve?"

"Y… ¿Qué te parece cuando yo este en casa de nuevo?... Las quiero bien calientitas… me encanta las pizzas que hace tu amigo del restauran… yo cumplí con lo que te dije y vos me viste como te lo cumplí…"

"¡Que suerte que tuviste!"

"Además de la apuesta… ¿Te acuerdas de la pequeña que te debía hace poco?

"Ah si… pero todavía no lo me lo cumpliste"

"Ahora te lo voy a cumplir… con esta vuelta ganada… veras como Raph pone la cara que yo te prometí… tu lo veras y yo me desligo de lo que te debía"

"¿Y como vas hacerlo enojar?"

"Eso es muy fácil… solo deja que yo actué… y te mostrare lo que es Raph cuando pierde"

"Esto se va a poner interesante… pero el es mi amigo… si llegas a fallar con lo que vas hacer, no le vayas a decir que yo te mande a que lo hagas"

"No te preocupes… que esto lo tengo todo calculado"

"Mas te vale… ¿Y que vas hacer al respecto?"

"Solo quedarme sentado aquí"

"¿Y con eso Raph va a estallar como un volcán?... ¿Quedándote ahí sentado?"

"Solo espera y veras"

"Quiero ver algo de acción Mike"

"Te prometo que será mejor que ver en un cine"

/ ¿Porqué Mike hace todo contra mi?... Ahora esta mirándome… Argl, no aguanto esa mirada… Creo que esta intentando decirme algo… ¿Eh? ¿Qué esta haciendo?/

/Parece que no se da cuenta… Si ya hubiera sabido lo que estoy tratando de decirle con este simple gráfico con las manos… creo que no estaría para las adoradas pizzas del amigo de Casey/

Abril se acercó a Casey y le susurro algo a este. "Casey, me parece que a Raph le esta pasando algo… fíjate su mano como tiembla… tanto, que tengo miedo de que tire el vaso que esta sosteniendo con esa mano"

"Tranquila Abril. No tienes que preocuparte… ¿Y donde esta Leo que no lo veo por ningún lado?"

"Se fue a descansar un rato… Dijo que estaba cansado y que se levantaría para cenar"

"Ah… ¿Tú que harás dentro de un rato?"

"Me iré a mi casa porque mañana tengo que llevar los cuadros que trajimos, al dueño del museo que fuimos hace poco"

"¿Necesitas una mano?"

"No, jajaja… puedo llevarlos sola"

"Bueno, como quieras"

"¿Donnie, puedes traerme la receta que Abril me trajo?"

"¿Qué tipo de receta te dio Mike?"

"Para hacer un pastel de chocolate"

"¿Y para que lo quieres?"

"Porque voy hacer uno, en cuanto lleguemos a casa… por eso tráemelo ahora, así lo guardo para no olvidármelo"

"Ok ¿En donde esta?"

/Con Donnie fuera… podré seguir con lo que estaba haciéndole a Raph… ya que Leo tampoco esta, y Abril fue hacia la cocina… Quedaremos Raph, Casey y yo… Menos mal que se me ocurrió esta idea para que Don no pueda ver lo que yo voy a seguir haciéndole a mi hermanito mayor/ "Esta sobre el mueble de la cocina junto con los platos nuevos que trajo Abril"

"¿Necesitas algo mas, su majestad?"

"No Donnie… y además es un favor que te pido… ¡No es para que me llames así!" /Excelente… Ahora lo que tengo que hacer/

"Casey, ¿Por qué no venís un rato con tu amigo Raph?"

"Es que estoy ocupado"

"¿Con que si no te veo hacer nada?"

"Mas tarde… Estoy acá porque tengo que esperar Abril a que salga"

"Bueno, a mi de igual"/Otra vez el tonto de mi hermano me esta mirando con esa cara… Si yo estuviera molestándolo… estaría detrás de Leo… Para no enojarme mas de lo que estoy… mejor trato de ignorarlo ya volvió hacer lo mismo con sus manos… ¿Eh?... Creo que ya se lo que trata de decirme con ese gráfico que me esta dando… ahora que lo pienso sus movimientos son similares a lo que paso hoy en la carrera… lo que me paso… La tierra en mis ojos… que fue por eso que perdí velocidad…. Y ellos ganaron…. Creo que tengo la respuesta al problema… Mike hizo trampa/

Michelangelo estaba a punto de indicarle que habia terminado con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando de repente siente que su cuello es estirado por el brazo de Raph hacia atrás y poco tiempo después, él estaba sobre el piso. Abrió tanto sus ojos, porque no pensó que Raph fuera tan rápido para hacerle algo como eso a pocos segundos de que él le habia dado la espalda. Su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido y su mente se preguntaba cuanto le quedaba de vida, pero Raphael tan solo se quedo en frente de él, eso sí, no le sacaba el ojo de encima y su puño estaba tan cerrado que el pobre de Mike, temía que s hermano le pidiera que rezara antes de ser golpeado.

Al oír tanto ruido, Donatello fue averiguar lo que habia sido. Al llegar encontró a Mike sentado en el piso, con los codos para atrás y sus piernas estaban flexionadas y Raphael estaba dándole la espalda a Donnie. Creyendo que Raph iba a golpearlo a su hermano pequeño, Donatello se puso delante de él, pero Raph no movió ni un solo músculo, tan solo cerró sus ojos para luego mirar a Don y después su mirada bajó hacia Mike quedando ahí. Como vio que Raphael no tenía intenciones de golpear a su hermano, se dispuso a inspeccionar a su hermano menor. Al rato Abril aparece por la puerta y como vio la escena decidió preguntarle a Casey que es lo que habia pasado, pero él tambien miraba la escena.

"¿Qué pasó Casey? ¿Por qué Mike esta tirado?"

"¡Abril!... No me di cuenta que estabas al lado mió… esta todo bien… solo una pequeña pelea que Mike tubo con Raph"

"Bueno ahora veng…" Pero Abril no pudo terminar porque vio a Casey que no le estaba prestando atención, y en su cara abarcaba una sonrisa malvada. Abril miró a Casey y después a donde la vista de él se dirigía. Mike tambien expresaba la misma sonrisa. Parecía que los 2 estaban tramando algo. Seguramente por eso Raphael actuó de esa manera agresiva contra su hermano pero cuando le iba a preguntarle a Casey que era lo que estaba pasando, vio como él movió sus labios sin sonido alguno. Pero que pudo interpretar las siguientes palabras …. "Es mejor que un cine"… y ella sabia para quien iba dirigido ese mensaje y el receptor que era ni nada menos que Mike le contesto.

… "Yo te lo dije"… Asi que Abril ya estaba haciendo lo que estaba más o menos pasando por sus cabezas. Pero lo que después pudo leer en los labios de Mike, al girar su cabeza hacia su hermano Raphael y decirle… "Para que sepas que tu hermanito puede ganarte como sea"… Abril ya sabia la siguiente acción de Raph, y parece que Casey tambien se dio cuenta, porque fue hacia Raph para detenerlo, junto con Donnie que tambien vio como su hermano se venia encima de Mike, y lo empujaron hacia atrás.

"¡Cálmate Raph! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"¿Qué es lo QUE ME PASA?... ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?... Pasa que Michelangelo hizo trampa"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Escuche bien lo que dijiste amigo?... No es momento para bromear"

"¿CREES QUE ES UNA BROMA?... lo que acabo de decir es la verdad… ¿Por qué no le preguntan bien a Mike?"

"Michelangelo ¿Eso es verdad?... ¿Hiciste trampa?"

"¿Yo?... eh, yo…"

"esta bien, no lo admitas… Creo que si sigo discutiendo por esto… todos ustedes pensarían que yo hago este escándalo porque hoy no fue mi día… Claro que no es mi día… Al tener un hermano que hace trampa y miente adelante nuestro como Mike… ¿Qué maldito día todos podemos estar de acuerdo con lo que Leo trata de hacer para que todos estemos conformes?... Yo me largo de aquí… igual competiré en la tercera ronda… y ¿Si sigues queriendo que a mi me vaya mal Mike?... Pues hazlo… Lo unico que quería hacer… era quedar bien con nuestro líder una vez en la maldita vida que hemos estado juntos"

"¡Raph, espera!... ¡No te vayas!"

"Argl… ¿para que quieres que espere?... ¡crees que si estoy acá se va a solucionar todo esto?... ¡Por favor!"

"A ver Mike… ¿puedes levantarte?"

"Si Don… necesito hablar contigo"

"Esta bien"

"Pero no aquí… vayamos afuera"

"Ok"

Qysrgqysrg

Abril fue hacia la habitación de Leo a despertarlo para la cena, después de media hora que la pequeña discusión cesará por completo. Al entrar, vio como las sábanas estaban en el piso y Leo no dejaba de moverse de u lado para el otro, en su cama. Abril se acercó hacia la cama y se hincó en la cabecera para despertarlo.

"¡Leo despierta! Ya vamos a comer… ¡Leo!" Una serie de gruñido fue lo que obtuvo de Leo. Al ver que no se despertaba se inclinó hacia la frente sudorosa de Leo y lo besó lentamente. Con ese contacto, Leonardo abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver como Abril se sentaba en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa serena. El se apoyo con su codo derecho y bostezó un par de veces, antes de ponerse al nivel de su amiga.

"¡Hola Abril!" Decía Leo con una voz cansada

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"No muy bien… me duele el hombro izquierdo… capaz me golpee con algo y no me di cuenta"

"A ver… déjame hacerte unos masajes… de vez de estar algo contractura do"

"¡No, como crees!... No te moleste, se me pasará"

"Deja de hacerte el difícil… ¿Para que están los amigos, Leo?... Además no me molesta"

"Bueno… si insistes tanto"

"A ver ¡Deja de ponerte tenso que no te voy a comer!... ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir bien?"

"Soñé una pesadilla que parecía tan real… Era como una señal… Como si fuera que ese sueño, me trataba de decir algo"

"¿Quieres contarlo?"

"Si estas dispuesta a escucharlo… voy a tratar de hacerte un resumen de todo lo que soñé"

"¡Adelante, coméntalo!"

"Lo que ocurrió fue que mis hermanos y yo estábamos en una pelea… Los luchadores tenían unos trajes uniformados, pero lo que sabía realmente era que nunca los habia visto y eran demasiados. Entre todo nosotros 4, había alguien más… Pero no pude distinguirlo bien, se que tenía el mismo traje que esos, pero que estaba de nuestro lado… Lo que me sonó tan real fue que sentía una presencia muy negativa… Como la vez que te conté que parecía que había alguien detrás mió… pero este presentimiento parecía dejarme un mensaje… se escuchaban gritos… me sonaban muy familiares… pero se mezclaban con unos fuertes aullidos que al escucharlo parecía sentir todo el sufrimiento que abarcaba… lo que pude ver bien fue el que estaba aullando… era una bestia… y tambien vi una cara totalmente desconocida… tenía una forma de reptil y este tenia todo su traje destruido… su cara parecía al de un lagarto… y después ese que estaba de nuestro lado me dijo unas palabras que pude entender a la perfección… decía… "Váyanse… ahora o después tú… te arrepentirás por no escucharme"… y luego me desperté"

"Por lo que me contaste… parece como una advertencia… como si fuera que ese sueño te esta prediciendo lo que va a pasar mas adelante… pero tambien puede ser tan solo una mala pesadilla"

"Tambien hubo una parte que escuche unos ruidos"

"¿En el sueño?"

"No… parecían de sillas, cuando alguien lo derriba"

"Ah si… eran tus hermanos… Mike y Raph… tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre la maratón de hoy… lo único que pude escuchar bien fue supuestamente Mike hizo trampa"

"¿una trampa?"

"Deberías hablar con los 2… Pero primero con Mike y después con Raph"

"¡Tienes razón!... ¡Gracias por los masajes, estoy mucho mejor!"

"No tienes que darlas Leo, estoy feliz de que se te allá pasado el dolor" Y con eso se acerca hacia Leo, y lentamente inclinó sus labios contra los de él, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta

"¿Y esto por que fue?" Decía Leo con una mano en su labio, mientras toda su cara se sonrojaba.

"Para que despertarás mejor"

Leo, después de esperar a que su cara dejara de estar roja, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Don, Mike y Casey conversaban sentados en la mesa, con todas las cosas y la comida puestas. Luego de cenar, Leonardo fue hacia la habitación de Mike y ahí hablaron sobre lo que habia pasado. Mike con una cara de tristeza, le contaba detalladamente todo lo que habia hecho para ganar la segunda vuelta.

"¿Vas a prometer no volver hacer algo así Mike?"

"Sí Leo, quiero pedirle disculpas a Raph… estuve mal con él… tan solo fue un capricho mío… porque pensaba que haciéndolo perder, no se burlaría de mí"

"Si sabes que él no burla a nadie cuando gana… explícale lo mismo que a mí… yo se que él te va a entender"

"Gracias Leo por tu apoyo"

"Para eso estoy aquí Mike" Y con eso se abrazaron para luego dirigirse hacia fuera, donde Raph y Don platicaban sobre lo que habia pasado. Al llegar, Don dejo que Mike hablará a solas con su hermano. Leo y Donnie fueron a caminar, ya habia sido mas de una hora que Casey y Abril se habían ido.

Qysrgqysrg

"Wybern… despierta… nuestros soldados informaron haber visto 2 tortugas pasar por el camino que esta hacia delante nuestro"

"¿Lo siguieron?"

"En eso estamos"

"¿No pudieron ver quien eran las 2 tortugas?"

"No… Pero el radar muestra que hay intrusos, por los 2 puntos naranjas que van hacia el Norte"

"Bien, vayamos a esperarlos"

Qysrgqysrg

"Esta un poco fresco Leo… Será mejor volver"

"¡Tienes razón!... ¡Volvamos!"

"¿Crees que Raph haya perdonado a Mike?"

"Estoy mas que seguro que Raphael comprenderá lo que Mike hizo hoy y que después se arrepintió por su acción, y entonces fue hablar con él… Se que Raph lo perdonará"

"Si, yo tambien pienso lo mismo"

Qysrgqysrg

"¿Asi que me perdonas Raphie?"

"Me debes una y en primer no me llames así que no me gusta"

"¿Y que es lo que te puedo hacer para que yo me desligue de tu deuda?"

"Esto" Y con eso, Raph lo agarró por la muñeca y lo tiró a la pequeña montaña de lodo "Con esto… ¡Estamos a mano!"

"Eso no se vale… Mira, me ensuciaste todo"

"Eso para que aprendas a no subestimarme"

"¡Que gracioso Raph!… Por cierto… Espero que gané el mejor competidor"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"¿No pensarás que voy a dejar que pierdas, no?"

"No estoy pensando en eso… me gustaría jugar ya"

"Tampoco te emociones"

Qysrgqysrg

"¿Sabes Donnie?... Quiero pasar la fecha que teníamos que hacer para la tercer vuelta"

"¿Y para cuando?"

"Para mañana… Sería para hoy a la hora que siempre lo hacemos"

"¿Por qué quieres cambiar?"

"Porque quiero llegar más temprano a casa… siento como si fuera que algo va a pasarnos a nosotros"

"¿Y que es?"

"Shhh… ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?"

"Sí… vino de los arbusto"

"wybern… ¿Atacamos?"

"¡Háganlo ahora!"

"¡Sí señor!"

"¿Qué?"

"Dulce sueños tortugas"

"Señor, ya lo tienen"

"¡Muy bien!... Póngalos en la jaula… ahora faltan encontrar los otros 2"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Qué quieres Zack?"

"Encontramos a los otros 2"

"¿Sí?... ¿Dónde están?"

"En una cabaña… No muy lejos de aquí"

"Bien… mejor iremos ahora… vamos atacarlos en sorpresa"

"Como ordenes"

_**Continuará…**_


	5. El experimento parte 1

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen y todo lo que escribo son ideas locas mías. **

**5 El experimento parte 1**

Raphael y Michelangelo estaban dentro de la casa, porque afuera ya estaba bajando la temperatura, además eran mas de las 1:00 AM desde que Leo y Donnie los habia dejado, porque se iban a caminar, para que Mike pudiera explicarle mejor a Raph, pero todavía no habían regresado. Así que se dispusieron a esperarlos jugando al ajedrez que era lo único que habia en la casa.

Después de media hora más de esperarlos, los chicos ya estaban preocupándose, pero justo que Raph iba a llamar al comunicador de Leo, su celular empezó a sonar, asi que atendió pensando que era su hermano y no Casey que los necesitaba para vigilar, que nadie se robará los cuadros mientras él los llevaba al museo, pero Raph le explicó que solamente estaba él y Mike y que Don y Leo todavía no habían regresado de su caminata, pero Casey le dijo que le faltaba llevar solamente, los últimos cuadros que Abril no habia podido hacerlo y que no hacia falta que estuvieran los 4 para hacer su pedido, asi que Raph aceptó su propuesta porque pensó que no iban a tardar tanto, que se divertirían por hacer algo, y que además, al regresar capaz Leo y Donatello ya estarían ahí.

Al llegar al departamento de Abril, Mike y Raph esperaron que Casey terminara de cargar los cuadros a la camioneta de su amiga. Al comenzar su viaje, los chicos se despidieron de ella y emprendieron su viaje por los tejados.

**Qysrgqysrg**

En la granja, Wybern y sus soldados vieron que los puntos de color naranja donde indicaba hacia la casa que estaba ante sus ojos, habia desaparecido. Asi que él decidió retirarse hacia la nave para que los demás trasportaran a las 2 tortugas mientras él iría hacerle una visita a una persona.

"wybern… me acaban de informar que ya llego el pedido que habías hecho"

"bien… ¿Siguen en la línea todavía?"

"No señor… pero dijo que esperarán ha que llegues hasta Inglaterra"

"¿Eso es todo lo que te informaron?"

"Si… eso era todo"

"Bien ¿Averiguaste si Karai va a estar ahora?"

"Ah… eso me faltaba decirle… hace rato acabo de llamar diciendo que te espera, pero que no te tardaras"

"Eso es todo. Puedes volver a la nave… espera, quiero que me hagas un favor"

"¿Si?"

"Lleva a las tortugas hasta allá y después vengan a buscarme… cuando le de la señal, aparezcan"

"Si señor… te avisaremos cuando estemos allá y cuando volvamos"

"Bueno, puedes ir ahora" / Cambiaré de opinión con lo que iba hacer por la deuda con la hija de Shredder… estas tortugas me servirán para el plan que estoy invocando con estos triceratons/

"Esta bien"

/Por años he sido un soldado de la republica triceratoniana para poder destruirlos de una buena vez… Desde que entre a su mundo como un cadete inexperto, hasta un general con las altas experiencias de los triceratons, he tratado de vengarme por lo que han hecho con nuestro mundo… Por ser uno de los enemigos de baja categoría… fuimos lo que sufrimos primero… Por eso tuve que tener paciencia para poder vengarme contra ellos… pero pensaba que nunca lo cumpliría… no hasta que estas tortugas me dieron la chancee de seguir con mi plan… asi que sin que mis enemigos se den cuenta de lo que planeo… con el paquete sorpresa que me han traído, será mas que suficiente para destruir su mundo… pero primero probare con una de esas tortugas mutadas y si funciona… lo haré con los demás/

**Qysrgqysrg **

"Listo Casey… tú y Abril recibieron, además del pago, una recompensa por haber llevado los cuadros sanos y salvos"

"Y nosotros por tener algo de acción" Decía Raph mientras se levantaba de la silla "Menos mal que nos llamaste Case"

"Asi es Raph" Mike fue a despedirse de Abril "Hicimos algo en equipo"

"Bueno, fue un gusto haberlos ayudado, pero ahora tenemos que volver a la granja. Seguramente, los otros ya estén y no vamos hacer que se preocupen por nosotros 2"

"Si, tienes razón… será mejor no preocuparlo al pobre de Leo… mándeles un gran besote a él y unos saludos a Donnie… Se los encargo"

"Si Abril, no te preocupes… se los diré yo de parte tuya"

"Bueno Mike, nos vemos entonces"

"Adiós chicos" Mike y Raph caminaron a una cierta distancia del departamento de su amiga "¿Viste eso Mike?"

"¿Lo que dijo Abril? O ¿Cómo Casey casi se cae de la silla?"

"Jajaja que tonto que es… Sí, lo de Abril ¿Qué mosca le pico?"

"No lo se… Para hablar así de Leo, me cuesta creerlo… Pero por ahí… Solo lo dijo para no hacerlo preocupar a nuestro hermano… Además ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga esas palabras?"

"Que raro que Casey no reacciono… con lo cabeza hueca que es… se le hubiera encendido la chispa con las palabras de su novia"

"Pero Raph… No lo tomes por ese camino… ¿Tu crees que con esas palabras?... ¿Puede haber algo entre ella y Leo?"

"Que se yo… Mejor apuremos el paso, sino queremos hacerlos preocupar de verdad"

"Bueno, pero antes… Quiero hacer algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Ir a la guarida a recoger algunas cositas"

"¿Qué clases de cosas?"

"Que me olvide de llevar la otra vez… son algunas cosas personales, Raphie"

"Pero… ¡Cuando será el día que no me llames así!… ¿Qué cosas son tan personales para ti?"

"Después lo veras… vamos y después volvemos más rápido y no va pasar nada"

"No me mires así… ¡Odio que utilices esa mirada conmigo, cuando te pones molesto por algo!"

"¡Dale!!... ¿Siii?"

"Argl. Esta bien… Pero no vayas a tardar tanto en buscar tus cosas… No tenemos todo el día"

"¡Así se habla Raph!... No voy a tardar casi nada… ¡Pero no perdamos todo el tiempo aquí parados!"

"Si… Si no Leo nos mata"

_**Inglaterra…**_

En una habitación grande y algo oscuro, había 2 pequeñas celdas, una de ellas estaba ocupada por las tortugas y la otra estaba vacía. Tambien habia una puerta de madera del lado izquierdo de la pequeña cárcel, que estaba custodiada por 2 soldados y en la parte derecha había un ascensor. La forma de la prisión era algo grande, fácilmente podrían caber 4 de ellos sin estar muy apretados. El material era de un vidrio blindado, asi que se podía ver por los laterales, pero por la teoría que Donnie habia aplicado, era que no podían oír lo que decían por fuera, ni que ellos escucharan lo que hablaban los chicos. La puerta tambien era del mismo material, tenía una pequeña ventana al lado de esta, donde cabía la comida o cosas pequeñas y sobre la parte derecha de la puerta, habia un panel de control.

Leonardo estaba en un sueño muy intranquilo, del cual estaban involucrados sus hermanos y él. Era una feroz batalla contra esos soldados desconocidos. Uno de ellos, tenía todo su traje destruido, solo había partes que seguían en su cuerpo. Al parecer era un lagarto que estaba queriendo proteger algo valioso para él, del cual las tortugas querían recuperarlo. Al ver si todo sus hermanos estaban bien, Leo se dio cuenta que faltaban uno de ellos, pero no pudo saber quien era el que faltaba porque de repente sintió que su hombro era zamarreado lentamente por su hermano Donatello, asi que él abrió sus ojos olvidándose de lo que estaba por hacer.

"¿Qué pasa Don?"

"Es que estabas moviéndote de un lado al otro. Asi que me supuse que estabas en un mal sueño, por eso te desperté"

"Gracias Donnie… La verdad es que si lo estuve… Es casi el mismo sueño de la otra vez… Nada más que podía ver mas detalles… como la cara de uno de esos soldados"

"Estoy preocupado Leo… ¿Qué les va pasar a Raph y Mike? Tambien a ¿Casey y Abril?"

"¿Dónde están? ¿Los has visto?"

"No… esperemos que no los capturen como a nosotros"

"Si Don… Esperemos que no"

**Qysrgqysrg**

"Señor, han visto a las 2 tortugas restantes"

"¿Ah si? ¿En donde?"

"El que me informó dijo que se dirigía a su guarida"

"Bien, iremos a New York a buscarlos"

"¿Pero usted no habló todavía con Karai?"

"Si… Pero ahora no lo haremos por ella… Si no por nosotros"

"¿Por qué cambio de opinión?"

"Ese no es su asunto cadete… Ahora prepara la nave"

"Como digas" / ¿Por qué los quiere a ellos?... No lo entiendo… Pero si los precisa… Haremos todo para obtenerlos/

/Con las 4 tortugas… Podré probar sin problemas el plan que voy a invocar contra los triceratons/

_**New York… Manhattan**_

"Aquí estamos… Mira como esta la guarida… ¿Tanta suciedad puede haber mientras no estamos?"

"Si, por todos lados… ¿Te imaginas si no venimos mas?"

"Ni lo menciones… ¿Te gustaría volver a limpiar toda la guarida como la otra vez?"

"No… Ni porque estuviera con la energía del mundo"

"Bueno… busca lo que tienes que sacar"

"Si… Tenemos que apurarnos"

"Ya lo se"

Michelangelo que fue hacia su habitación a recoger algunos de sus historietas y después fue hacia el laboratorio de Donatello a buscar el rastreador que usaba Leo para vigilar a veces a su hermano, que venía con un comunicador, y un aparato holográfico que Donnie habia inventado hace poco y que Mike tenia curiosidad por saber como funcionaba.

Raphael estaba esperándolo en la sala de monitores, cuando Mike apareció. Sin que Raph se diera cuenta, le puso el rastreador en su caparazón, porque tenia intenciones de seguirlo para verlo que hacia este, cuando él y sus hermanos entrenaban en la tarde o cuando decía que iba a su habitación y resultaba que se habia ido a otra parte.

Al acercarse hacia la puerta principal, escucharon un ruido que parecía ser que provenía de afuera, así que Raph tomo precaución y empezó abrir la puerta. Mike habia sacado sus nunchakus y se puso en modo de defensa esperando que la puerta se abriera por completo.

_**Inglaterra…**_

Donatello habia observado cada paso de los soldados que estaban custodiando y Leonardo solo pensaba en que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Al rato, la puerta de madera se abre, apareciendo mas soldados, parecía ser que era una situación de emergencia porque estos soldados tenían armas tranquilizadoras, que suponía Donnie, y redes.

Leo se acercó un poco más para ver lo que pasaba, y de repente se sintió observado, asi que giro su cabeza a donde su instinto se dirigía y se dio cuenta que el último soldado, estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta donde Leo estaba.

Leonardo no sabía quien era, pero algo en su personalidad lo hacia parecerse algo muy familiar. De pronto sintió como la adrenalina pasaba por sus venas y su puño se cerraba con tanta presión que parecía que en cualquier momento sus manos estallarían. El soldado lo único que hacia era observarlo como lo estaba haciendo hace rato, pero detrás de la mascara que tenia en su cabeza, ocultaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Donatello vio como su hermano, en tan solo unos segundos habia cambiado totalmente, asi que se acercó hacia él y apoyo su mano sobre su hombro, para que Leo pudiera tranquilizarse.

"Leo ¡Cálmate!"

"Donnie… Yo…"

"Ven, no lo mires así"

"No se lo que me paso"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"No… Solo que me sentí como si fuera que alguna lo hubiera visto… pero no se porque reaccione así"

"Leo, Siento que algo va a pasar… No se que es… pero lo presiento"

"Si Don… Yo tambien"

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"¡Si!... Algo se me ocurrirá… No te preocupes"

**Qysrgqysrg**

"Pobre de ellos… no será cuenta que vamos a hacia New York a buscar a sus otros hermanos"

"Si se dieron cuenta… Al menos, el que tiene cinta azul, se dio cuenta por eso se puso así"

"No lo se Wybern… Para mi que te conoce"

"Si nunca nos vimos… Además, es la primera vez que vengo a este mundo"

"Pero tal vez te conoce por otro lado… No lo se pero… Apurémonos con lo que nos falta"

"Igual tiene que avisarnos… cuando los otros nos necesiten"

"Si"

**Qysrgqysrg**

"Estemos listos para el despegue"

"Ahí vienen"

"Wybern… ya esta todo"

"¿Recibieron alguna información?"

"No todavía"

"Señor, venga rápido" Wybern y Zorg corrieron hasta el centro de la nave "Acaban de informarnos que necesitan apoyo…Que decidieron esperar a los mutantes un poco mas lejos de su guarida… para poder esperarnos a nosotros y atacarlo mas fácil"

"Bien… marchemos mas rápido"

_**New York… Manhattan…**_

Al abrirse la puerta principal, no habia signos de otra forma de vida que estuviera ahí con ellos. Mike bajo sus armas y los guardo en su cinturón. Raphael cerró otra vez la puerta, y ahí se dirigió hacia la superficie, pero Mike estaba algo asustado, así que estaba alerta en cada ruido o movimiento que habia. Raphael no le prestaba atención como Michelangelo, al contrario, empezó a patear una lata que habia sobre un costado del camino.

"Shhh… ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?... Dale, seguí tarareando Raphael"

"¿Qué me dijiste?... No pude escucharte nada de nada, de lo has dicho"

/ ¿Ah si?... ¿con que no me quieres escuchar, eh?/ "Ahora si vas a escucharme" Mike le saco la lata con su pie y lo pateo muy lejos.

"Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a sacármelo?..."

"Era para que no hagas tanto ruido… Te estaba por decir que siento que alguien mas esta con nosotros, pero con los ruidos que haces, es difícil que yo pueda concentrarme y si te hablaba como hace rato… Ni bolilla me ibas a dar"

"Una vez que me entretengo con algo, vos salís diciendo estupideces y me arruinas la poca diversión"

"Lo hiciste a propósito Raphie"

"Argl. ¿Por qué me llamas asi?"

"Vos empezaste"

"Vas a ver" Pero cuando estaba por agarrarlo de la bandana de su hermano, escucharon un ruido, asi que se pusieron alerta.

"¿Has escuchado eso?"

"Si… Parecía el grito de alguien… Que parece ser no animal"

"Raph ¿Y si son personas?"

"Tenemos que estar atentos"

"Eso es lo que trataba de decirte hace rato… Pero con esos ruidos…"

"Shhh… Algo se aproxima"

"Mira… Se puede ver una especie de tubo en la parte derecha… Espera un momento, yo no conozco esta parte… ¡Estamos perdidos!!"

"¡Ay Mike! Bájate de arriba mió ¿Quieres?"

"Ups. Perdón, jeje"

"No te preocupes… se que pasando ese tubo, que mas parece a otra entrada… nada mas que tiene una caída perpendicular, de vez de ser recto… Como un tobogán grande… podremos ver el centro del alcantarillado… ¿No ves las luces que se pueden distinguir?"

"Si tú ya lo conoces… entonces no hay probl… otra vez ese ruido… pero este es distinto que el otro"

"Parece mas… como si alguien haya pateado la lata que hace unos momentos la pateaste tú"

"¿Crees que sea un animal o alguien que se haya extraviado?"

"No lo se, hasta que no lo averigüemos"

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos hacia donde haya una entrada a la superficie o seguimos investigando?"

"Iremos a ver quien es el que esta, a parte de nosotros"

**Qysrgqysrg**

"Ay… ¡Eso me dolió!"

"¿Qué te paso?"

"Algo me pego en la cabeza, justo cuando me estaba por poner el casco"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una lata… ¿De donde vino?"

"No se… Pero si me pego en lado de la cara y no por detrás… es que habrá venido por esta zona" El soldado le indicaba a sus compañeros

"Pueden ser las tortugas"

"Como tambien puede ser un humano u otra cosa"

"Entonces avancemos por donde vino esa lata"

"Si señor" Se escucho un coro muy cercano a donde estaban las tortugas. Al acercarse a ver quienes eran los que provenían esos ruidos, pudieron ver claramente que era una especie de humano con unos trajes de soldados con máscara. Raphael y Michelangelo nunca los habia visto y se extrañaban que haya un grupo de uniformados dentro del alcantarillado.

"¿Quiénes son Raph?"

"No lo se… pero no me esta gustando nada todo esto… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

"¿Y si se saben que nosotros existimos aquí y nos quieren atrapar para ser examinados y todas esas cosas que hacen?"

"Baja el volumen de tu voz… Pueden oírnos… Debemos buscar un método para salir sin que ellos nos descubran"

Las tortugas empezaron a retroceder, cuando el comunicador de Michelangelo empezó a sonar. Mike trato de apagarlo, pero ya era tarde, porque los uniformados se dieron cuenta y no tardaron mucho de encontrar su lugar de origen. Raphael tuvo que salir de donde estaba, para darle el tiempo a Mike, que saliera y lo ayudara, pero algo no estaba bien. Ellos eran 2 contra todo un grupo de esos, asi que optaron por huir. Pero no alcanzaron a darse vuelta, que ya empezaron atacarlos.

"Mike… Trata de esquivarlos… ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!"

"¿Dónde piensan ir tortugas?... Están atrapados"

"Argl. Eso nunca… ¡Maldición!!... ¿Cómo saben que aquí habitamos nosotros?"

"Raph… No puedo salir… AAHH… estoy rodeado… Necesito una mano por aquí"

"Yo tambien estoy ocupado" / ¡Oh no Mike!... Si no sale de ahí… ese maldito lo derribará con su arma… ¡Eso es!... El tuvo… Lo embestiré hacia ese túnel para que no le hagan nada/

Con una patada en el estomago a uno de esos soldados, Raphael se pudo acercar hacia Mike, que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría.

"Mike… Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que no te vean" Y con eso Raph empujó a Mike hacia el tubo, donde cayó a otra parte, mientras Raph recibió el golpe que era para su hermano.

**Qysrgqysrg**

"¡AAAHHH!!... Auch… Mi pobre cabeza… ¡RAAAPHHH!!... pero que tonto que es ¿Por qué hizo eso?... Este lugar… Ahora que me acuerdo, si lo conozco… Es que no podía distinguirlo bien… pobre de mi hermano"

Mike se sentó y apoyo su caparazón contra la pared y quedo un buen tiempo. El único ruido que provenía era unas pequeñas gotas de agua que caían hacia el concreto formando un charco a la vez. Después de pensar por un rato, se acordó del rastreador que le habia puesto en el caparazón de su hermano. Busco el comunicador y lo prendió.

"Menos mal que funciona… Con esto podré… rastrear el lugar donde lo llevarán, asi podré rescatarlo"

**Qysrgqysrg**

"¿A dónde se fue el otro?"

"Por este lugar" Dijo indicando hacia el túnel

"Por lo menos tenemos a otra tortuga más… solo falta el último que se nos escapo"

"Si Wybern… Pero mira el bíceps izquierdo de esa tortuga… tiene un corte no tan profundo producida por la espada"

"Tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes a Inglaterra para asistirlo"

"Bueno"

/Ya que esta tortuga esta herida… aprovecharé para colocar a mi pequeña mascota dentro de su cuerpo… Total… Si llega a morir… Tendré a los otros para seguir con mi plan/

_**Continuará… **_


	6. El experimento parte 2

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen y todo lo que escribo son ideas locas mías.**

**6 El experimento parte 2 **

Wybern, seguido de su grupo, abandonaban lo más rápido posible, la alcantarilla porque la tortuga que habían capturado, tenía un corte no tan profundo que abarcaba su bíceps izquierdo, pero lo que sí es que sangraba con frecuencia. Para que la tortuga no viera el trayecto que ellos harían y que tampoco intentará escapar, decidieron sedarlo y puesto en una jaula que tenían dentro de la nave. Después vendrían para buscar a la última que faltaba.

"Zack, esta vez serás reemplazado por Zorg, ya que tú hiciste un buen trabajo"

"Gracias Wybern… Pero igualmente dejaré algunos soldados porque Zorg no tiene tantos"

"Excelente elección escogiste… Zorg, esta vez tú te encargaras de atrapar al mutante que falta"

/será mi oportunidad/ "Si señor… No te preocupes"

"Bien… encuéntralo y espero que me avises si pasa algo"

/Si lo hago… Ten en cuenta que no te avisaré/ "Lo haré Wybern… No se me escapará de mis manos"

**Qysrgqysrg**

Michelangelo había regresado a la guarida en busca de las armas de Leo y Donnie que estaba en su hogar, porque habían decidido no llevarlos a la granja, porque no los necesitarían. Claro que ahora los iban a usar, por lo que paso con Raphael, Michelangelo tenía que informarles a sus otros hermanos todo lo que paso, y para que no perdieran tanto tiempo en regresar para buscar sus armas, Mike se los llevaría de paso.

Al llegar, se topo con la bolsa de trucos de Donatello, y tambien lo llevo por las dudas. Cuando quiso ver el comunicador para ver si habia avanzado el punto que significaba su hermano, se encontró que ya se estaba yéndose del límite de su radar y que si seguía ahí por un rato más, lo perdería de vista, así que se apresuró, agarrando su patineta deslizadora que le había construido su hermano Don y se fue en busca de Raph.

"Tendré que llamar a Leo y decirle que me espere él y Don en un punto, donde yo pueda alcanzarlos, y no perder el rastreo de Raph" /Nadie contesta/ "Intentaré llamarlo de nuevo" / ¡No hay caso!/ "Lo haré con Donnie… tampoco"/ Parece que tambien los atraparon a los 2 y por eso no me contestan… ¿Y ahora que hago?... ¡A ya se!/ "Llamaré a Casey… Vamos Case, ¡contesta!!"

"Hola" Se escuchaba del otro lado del tubo, su voz sonaba un poco adormilado.

"¡Casey!!... ¡Que gusto oír tu voz!"

"Ah, ¡Eres tú Mike!... ¿Por qué estas tan contento?... ¿Qué es ese ruido?... argl ¡Me esta aturdiendo el oído!"

"Es urgente Casey, te necesito… Y el ruido es del motor de mi patineta"

"Es que ahora no puedo, Mike… Estoy en el trab… ¿Hola?... ¿Mike?"

/ ¡Maldición!!... Cuando alguien lo necesita, dice que esta ocupado… ¡Pero que excusa es esa!… Si el ni siquiera trabaja… Además su voz lo engaño… Ya va a ver… Cuando me pida algo me iré por ahí diciéndole que me tengo que ir a trabajar/ "Tendré que hacerlo solo… Espero ganarme algo con esto"

**Qysrgqysrg **

"Falta mucho para poder llegar y poder asistir la pierna a este fenómeno"

/Es mi oportunidad para seguir con mi plan que tengo/ "¿Quién fue el que ocasiono todo esto?"

"Yo wyb… Wybern ¡Por favor, no me mates!... No fue mi intención herirlo" La voz de un triceratons se escuchaba como un susurro y todo su cuerpo temblaba frecuentemente.

"¿Quién dijo que yo iba a matar al que hizo algo como eso?"

"Pero… Le ruego que no me haga daño"

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!... Hiciste un buen trabajo… Eso es para demostrarle lo que podemos llegar hacerle si se quiere oponer a nosotros"

"Entonces… ¿Para que quiere saber quien fue?"

"¿No te estoy diciendo?... Con tantas preguntas tontas como esas… No tendré más opción que castigarte… Ahora vete que ya me estas sacando la paciencia que tengo"

"ssi… Si me necesita… estaré con los demás"

"Mejor encárgate de vigilar la parte trasera, donde esta el cargamento"

"Como digas"

"¿Para que Wybern?"

"Te acuerdas de la falla que tuvimos la otra vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso Zack"

"Pero yo especialmente me encargue de revisar cada detalle… Sellamos la grieta que estaba al lado de la entrada del cargamento y revisamos si habia alguna otra falla… Pero si sigues con que algo esta sin verificar… En cuanto lleguemos… Lo volveré a revisar"

"Si, hazlo"

**Qysrgqysrg **

Michelangelo se acercaba cada vez más al punto que indicaba la nave que transportaban a su hermano, parecía no tener fin el viaje que estaban haciendo. Por eso Mike se preocupaba cada vez más por el estado de su patineta deslizadora.

No muy lejos del alcance de Mike, una nave que contenía 2 triceratons uniformados, lo habían avistado por casualidad al patrullar por la zona. Lamentablemente para ellos, no poseían ninguna forma de comunicarse con Wybern y los demás, asi que optaron por atraparlo con los instrumentos que poseía la nave, que no llegará a herirlo gravemente, y que al menos tengan algo de atención por una captura que iban a lograr. Lo que ellos harían era dispararle al motor de la patineta, para que la tortuga de bandana anaranjada, cayera y ellos pudieran atraparlo con una red antes de que cayera al suelo.

Michelangelo estaba tratando de comunicarse con Abril por tercera vez, para saber si Casey estaba con ella, cuando sintió una pequeña diferencia de ruido en la parte trasera, pensó que el motor de su patineta ya se le estaba agotando la energía y por eso era que de vez en cuando hacia ese sonido como quejándose, pero luego empezó a escucharlo continuamente, así que se volteó hacia atrás para ver que era ese molestoso ruido, cuando se dio cuenta que no era su patineta, si no una nave que estaba apuntando hacia él, mas bien hacia su pequeño motor, asi que Mike sabia bien lo que harían con él cuando dispararán.

Si él iba atacarlo, podría terminarse la única fuerza que estaba haciendo su motor por mantenerlo en el aire, sobrecalentándose por completo y morir por intentar no ser capturado por ellos, porque sabía bien que trabajaban para los mismos que atraparon a su hermano y tambien podría ser a Leonardo y Donatello.

/ Raph… Perdóname por no poder rescatarte… Se que voy a perder de las 2 formas… La primera… Puedo ver la nave por la cual sos transportado, pero si voy a rescatarte… Puede ser que ellos me disparen y ser capturado o peor… Muerto. Además si llego… Los demás tambien estarían alertas y me atacarían… Por eso ya estoy perdido… y la otra forma… Porque si los ataco… Uno… esa cosa es demasiado grande para mis puños o mis nunchakus… dos… No se donde mierda esta la parte del motor porque de ingeniería se encarga mi hermano Don y yo solamente se jugar con mis videos juegos… y tercera… Porque esta patineta ya no da más… y no veo la hora de caerme hacia el suelo… Así que escogeré la segunda opción… Porque no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de que no pude ser un súper- héroe y no poder rescatar a mis hermanos… Por que de seguro que Leo y Donnie tambien están atrapados… y ya me esta doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar/

Pero cuando estaba por girar su patineta al sentido contrario por donde estaba yendo, una luz apareció, seguido de un ruido muy fuerte, dejándolo ciego y un intenso dolor auditivo brevemente, cuando pudo volver a ver y escuchar, no veía ningún rastro de la nave que estaba por atacarlo a él, pero tampoco pudo ver quien fue el que disparo eso, aunque parecía algo extraño todo eso, un fuerte alivio seguido de una esperanza de poder rescatar a Raphael abarco en la tortuga de máscara naranja.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Leonardo estaba sentado contra la pared, la pierna derecha estaba estirada junto a su brazo que estaba apoyado perpendicularmente contra el suelo y la otra pierna izquierda estaba media inclinada, con su brazo sobre la rodilla.

Su cabeza vagaba según el movimiento que su hermano Donatello estaba haciendo, al moverse de un lado al otro sin parar de pensar en como poder salir sin ser descubierto y poder rescatar a Raphael, que había sido transportado hacia la habitación que estaba sobre su izquierda, por la cual ahora la puerta de madera, volvía estar cerrada, después de que entraran con Raph dentro, y los que estaban custodiando, ahora recorrían por todo el camino que iba desde esa puerta hacia el ascensor abierto.

Hablando de Raph, Leo estaba muy preocupado por él, claro que al llevarlo hacia una parte distinta, de vez de estar con ellos, su mente se preguntaba, que es lo que harían con él, y a la vez que harían con ellos dos si seguían estando ahí por mas tiempo. Y Mike, temía que su hermano ya haya sido capturado, pero como no había rastro de él todavía, Leo podía llegar a pensar que Mike todavía estaba fuera del alcance de esos.

Tambien pensaba en quien era todo este grupo de disfrazados de una forma tan equipada, que ni siquiera en su base, se sacaban los cascos, aunque tambien podrían tenerlo puesto la veces que ellos quisieran, pero hasta él sabia que no todo el tiempo podrían contener el aire ya que podrían asfixiarse.

Algo le decía que no eran humanos, no podían serlo ya que casi la mayoría de ellos media más de 2 metros y eran algo ancho. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, habia uno solo que tenía como su estatura y era demasiado flaco, pero eso era lo menos importante para Leo, solo pensaba en la forma en que ellos habían sido atrapados por estos, sin haberlos cruzado una vez en su vida.

De repente la puerta donde habían entrado con Raph se abrió, rebelando a un montón de esos, otra vez estaban con las mismas armas que antes y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, asi que Leo y Donnie, estaban suponiendo que iban hacia la captura de su otro hermano. Leonardo se acerco hacia la puerta de la jaula y pudo ver que detrás de donde los soldados habían salido, habia un pasillo largo, que conducía hasta otra puerta igual a esta que habia sido cerrada por uno que estaba haciendo la custodia, bloqueándole la última imagen que estaba en la habitación.

Leonardo al darse vuelta al sentido contrario de la puerta vio como Donatello tenía una mano sobre su barbilla y su mirada vagaba por el piso, pensando en tal vez, como idealizarse para poder averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de la puerta de madera y en la forma que los soldados esos salieron a toda prisa, pero Leo ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en quedarse pensando, en que querían hacer con ellos una vez que todo estuvieran atrapados. Sabía que corrían un verdadero peligro si seguían quedándose sin hacer nada para poder salir.

Donatello vio el cambio repentino de Leo, su expresión era algo diferente al que tenía siempre, algo como enojado. Le daba la razón, si todo lo que pasaba por su mente era en la forma apropiada de poder salir sin que estos malditos uniformados pudieran volver a capturarlos.

Él tambien tenía uno, pero sabía que con estos 2 soldados, custodiando el lugar, era imposible poder escapar, además no tenían que olvidarse de Raph, que estaba dentro de la puerta de madera. Harto de pensar en que no iban a poder escapar decidió trasladarse hacia el lugar donde Leo antes habia estado. En cambio Leonardo se sento en una esquina a meditar todo lo que tenia en mente.

_**2 horas antes del traslado de Raph hacia el equipo médico… **_

Michelangelo ya podía ver la entrada de la base de los que transportaban a su hermano. Para poder pasar sin que lo identificaran, Mike robo el traje de uno de los soldados que estaba custodiando el cargamento de la nave, dejo las armas de los chicos y el bolso de Donnie en una de las cajas vacías y luego ingreso hacia dentro. Pudo ver que detrás de este traje, que ahora se habia encogido a su tamaño, y parecía uno de ellos, pero de baja estatura, era ni nada menos que un triceratons.

Primero no podía creer que todavía tenían ganas de vengarse por lo que había pasado la última vez que ellos visitaron la tierra, después de que se habia solucionado todo entre ellos y no habia quedado nada pendiente. Pero con su presencia, no le quedaba ninguna duda que querían destruirlos y para eso habían capturado a sus hermanos y ahora querían atraparlo a él, para tener a todos capturados.

/ Espero que Leo, Donnie y Raph sean tratados bien y que no le hagan daño o mejor dicho… sentenciar a una muerte… Asi que me apresurare… porque el señor Michelangelo ira a salvar sus caparazones/

Entrando con todos los demás uniformados por un ascensor, Mike se relajo un poco y dejo ir los nervios que estaba conteniendo, pensando que podrían descubrirlo por la altura, dado que la mayoría de los triceratons eran altos y parecía ser que solo uno era de su estatura, pero eso sí, era demasiado flaco, pero como vio que eso parecía ser la cosa menos importante para ellos, Mike dejo un salir un largo suspiro silencioso, sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer después para poder salir sin ser detectados y volver hacer 4 sin que vuelvan otra vez la molestias.

Su hermano Raphael todavía seguía inconsciente, asi que el seguía sin enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, pudo ver una habitación, y de ella, sus hermanos, Donnie y Leo, que estaban sentados sobre la pared de una jaula hecho de vidrio, mas bien parecía algun material de plástico o algo resistente de forma transparente, que miraban como llevaban a Raph hacia el cuarto, que tenían una enorme puerta de madera, custodiada por 2 soldados, más bien, por 2 triceratons más.

Disimulando lo que más podía, para que no sospecharan cualquier cosa, y echara a perder todo el maravilloso plan que él tenia, entro por esa puerta. Una vez dentro, podía ver como un largo pasillo, conducía a otra puerta que daba la bienvenida a una gran habitación oscura. Cuando ingresaron, uno de los uniformados apretó un botón de un gran interruptor que estaba pegado en la pared de la entrada.

Una gran luz azulada ilumino toda la habitación oscura, revelando un montón de aparatos grandes, varias camas y un gran aparato que contenía 4 focos de luz alrededor, parecía un sala de operaciones o algo muy parecido, pero la única diferencia era esa luz de un color azul. Mike bajo su entusiasmo de curiosear el cuarto, y se preocupó por ver que era lo que ellos quería al estar acá con su hermano.

/ Bien… Esto al parecer no tiene cámaras de vigilancia… al menos eso es lo que yo pienso porque no he visto ninguno hasta ahora… Lo mejor será quedarme aquí un par de minutos para ver que es lo que van hacer con Raph en este lugar que ya me esta dando escalofríos en tan solo pensar si yo estuviera en su lugar… Puede ser que me capturen y me traigan hasta acá… Relájate Mike, todo va a salir bien… No tienes que pensar en esa clase de futuro… Seré yo el que los saque de aquí… Si tan solo me hubiera puesto el traje de tortuga titán /

"¡Hey tú! ¡Deja de estar pensando y mejor sirve para algo!"

"¿Qué… qué? ¿Me lo decías a mi?" Mike sabía que estaba dedicado para él, pero se había puesto tan nervioso que no sabía que responderle.

"No… ¡Le estaba hablando al idiota que estaba parado pensando en no se QUÉ!... ¡Claro que te estaba hablando a ti!!"

"¿Qué ne… ne… necesitas?"

"¡Ah no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¿Por qué tengo otro tartamudo en esta misión?"

Mike se reajusto su voz emitiendo un sonido en la garganta y luego se preparo para lo que éste le estaba por decir "Dime… ¿Qué necesitas?" Dijo con un tono de rabia. / ¡Ahora se piensa que soy el sirviente de él! /

"Quiero que le sostengas esta pierna a la tortuga… ¡A ver si sirves para algo!"

/ ¿Para que querrá que le sostenga la pierna de Raph?... ¿Es que van hacerle algo a caso?/ Avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama donde estaba ocupando Raphael, y pudo ver la herida que tenía / ¿Con que se habrá hecho eso?... A claro ya se como /

_**Flashback **_

"_Mike… Trata de esquivarlos… ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!"_

"_¿Dónde piensan ir tortugas?... Están atrapados" _

"_Argl. Eso nunca… ¡Maldición!!... ¿Cómo saben que aquí habitamos nosotros?"_

"_Raph… No puedo salir… AAHH… estoy rodeado… Necesito una mano por aquí"_

"_Yo tambien estoy ocupado" / ¡Oh no Mike!... Si no sale de ahí… ese maldito lo derribará con su arma… ¡Eso es!... El tuvo… Lo embestiré hacia ese túnel para que no le hagan nada/ _

_Con una patada en el estomago a uno de esos soldados, Raphael se pudo acercar hacia Mike, que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría._

"_Mike… Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que no te vean" Y con eso Raph empujó a Mike hacia el tubo, donde cayó a otra parte, mientras Raph recibió el golpe que era para su hermano. _

_**Fin de Flashback **_

Michelangelo estaba pensando nuevamente, cuando Wybern, cansado de que estén casando moscas, se acerco brevemente y con su arma de fuego, que le apunto sobre el cuello de Mike, sacándolo de su pensamiento, le dio vuelta apuntándole ahora en la frente.

"Ahora si te digo… ¡Qué si no llegas hacer tu trabajito te vuelo la cabeza!... ¿Dejarías de pensar y ponerte a trabajar de una buena vez?"

/ Pero que carácter que tiene este… Parece igualito al gruñón de mi hermano / "Solo dime que tengo que hacer… ¿O solo esto queres que haga?"

Wybern bajó el cañón de su arma y lo guardo en su cinturón, después dio media vuelta poniéndose en frente de Mike para luego agarrar unas cuantas gasas y un desinfectante.

"No, haz esto en la pierna de la tortuga y cuando termines… avísame para que podamos terminar el trabajo nosotros"

/ ¡Lo que faltaba ahora!... Un maldito triceratons mandándome a mua que haga esto… Será mejor hacerlo rápido, porque puede ser que esta vez cumpla con lo que dijo /

"¡Ah, Asi me gusta!"

/ ¡Asi me gusta!... Pero que se cree… /

**Qysrgqysrg **

Un triceratons, vestido con su uniforme, habia ingresado del ascensor y se dirigió hacia los 2 que estaban custodiando. Las tortugas estaban durmiendo, asi que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Wybern me mandó a que vuelva a la base"

"Además para que quiere que regreses… si igualmente tienes que volver"

"Ah… Tambien me dejo a cargo el mando, porque el ira por la captura de la última tortuga que falta y necesitaba alguien superior para que se encargue de la base mientras él no esta… asi que mañana quiero que vayan hacia la sala que usamos para operar y me esperen ahí, después de que los demás se vayan"

"Bien" Los 2 triceratons contestaron.

Zorg, entro hasta el cuarto donde estaba Wybern y los demás. Luego de tener una conversación breve con él, se paro a custodiar a lado del panel de control. En realidad, estaría parado ahí, observando a Mike, que estaba tratando de curar a Raph.

Michelangelo, después de haber hecho lo que le habia pedido el "_triceratons_" decidió irse a tratar de poder rescatar a sus hermanos con el plan que habia llevado a cabo para una distracción de estos triceratons. Cuando ellos irían a buscar su paradero, Mike sabía que tendría que activar uno de los hologramas de Donnie para retenerlos, mientras él rescataría a sus hermanos sin tener tanto riesgo a que lo vean a él y sus hermanos salir de ahí.

Pero no se percataba que detrás de él, Zorg estaba persiguiéndolo para ver lo que haría este. Al salir de la puerta, pudo ver a sus hermanos que estaban comiendo, parecía ser unas frutas, solo que Leo estaba observando cada movimiento que hacia el soldado, ósea, Mike sabía que él y Donnie, no lo iban a conocer si él no se sacaba el casco, pero tampoco iba hacerlo porque sabia bien que si lo llegaban a descubrir estaría todo perdido.

Al llegar al ascensor, la puerta de madera se abre revelando a Zorg, asi que Mike espero hasta que llegara él para que pudiera cerrar la puerta del ascensor. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió nuevamente trato de salir por la entrada de la base de los triceratons, pero Zorg no se lo permitió. Le agarro de un brazo y lo empujo contra los cajones que estaban sobre un pasillo y después el miro por los costados para ver si alguien había podido ver algo, y luego camino hacia el pasillo donde estaba Mike.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Tranquilo tortuga… No te voy a lastimar… Si no ya lo hubiera hecho"

Mike quedó en estado de shock por varios minutos, preguntándose que habia hecho mal para que lo descubriera. / ¡No puedo creerlo!… Si el ya lo sabe… ¡Entonces los demás tambien! /

"No te preocupes por saber si los demás están enterados de que tú estas en nuestra base… Ahora no es el momento para que te explique, porque yo estoy de tu lado… Mi nombre es Zorg… ¿Y el tuyo?"

/ ¿Qué hago?... ¿Le tomo la palabra? /

"Se que parece extraño todo esto… pero si no quieres aceptar…"

"Soy Michelangelo, pero para abreviar puedes llamarme Mike"

"Bien… Espero que con el tiempo puedas entender porque estoy de tu lado… Ahora, necesitaras sacar a tus hermanos de aquí"

"Si… Ya estoy planeando como hacer para liberarlos"

"Pero necesitarás algun tipo de distracción… Deja que yo me encargue de eso"

"¿Sabes?... Tu nombre se me hace muy parecido a alguien… Pero no me acuerdo ya"

"¡Que lástima!"

"Si, hehe… Zorg, gracias por ayudarme en esto"

"Es un honor ayudar a ti y a tus hermanos en salir de todo este embrollo que no tiene sentido alguno"

"Bien… Pongámonos en acción"

Al volver por el ascensor, Mike pudo ver como Leo y Donnie estaban conversando tranquilamente, Leo fue el único que cambio la posición de su cabeza para que pudiera ver quien cruzaba por su jaula y Donatello le daba la espalda, mejor dicho el caparazón a Mike.

Cuando llego hasta el cuarto donde estaba Raphael, pudieron notar que todos los triceratons estaban armados con redes y armas tranquilizantes y que avanzaban por el camino donde ellos habían venido.

"¿Qué esta pasando Wybern?" Dijo Zorg, dejándole pasar a los últimos soldados por la puerta.

"Vamos a capturar a la última tortuga que falta… Mejor dicho… Ellos Irán porque yo me quedaré para terminar con lo que tengo que hacerle a este mutante"

/ ¿Qué es lo que le hará a Raph?... ¡Ay como odio que nos llamen mutantes si no nombra completamente la frase! /

/ No me sorprende que Wybern no quiera dejar algo que para él se vea interesante… Tendré que buscar otro método para poder ayudar a que ellos escapen sin que Wybern sepa después… el paradero de ellos… otra vez/

**Qysrgqysrg **

_**Después de 5 horas de que los soldados habían abandonado su base… **_

Leonardo había comenzado a dormirse, después de que no hubiera ningún rastro de esos soldados que habían pasado por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. No dejaba de pensar en su hermano Michelangelo y esperaba que él estuviera ocultado en alguna parte que estuviera seguro y que no corriera riesgo de que los soldados lo encuentren.

Cada mes, cada semana, cada día y cada hora que Leonardo, Donatello y Raphael pasaban en ese lugar, la esperanza de poder salir con vida era algo que Leo ya habia dejado de contar.

Los suspiros de Leonardo se escuchaban dos por tres cuando él trataba de pensar si no hubiera tantas dificultades para llevar una vida normal como todos lo hacían, felices de estar todos juntos compartiendo un tema, una gran sonrisa en sus caras y llevar momentos que uno puede volver a repetirlo todo los días. Pero por supuesto que ellos nunca podrían estar felices, su vida de por sí ya era difícil.

Su mente nunca había llegado a pensar tan lejos como ahora. Su maestro, él los había criado desde que pudieron desarrollarse como un humano gracias, o por error, al líquido mutágeno que les cayó encima a ellos y a él. Los habia bautizado a cada uno con nombres de renacentista, tambien él les enseño el arte del ninjitsu, aprender a escribir y hablar y muchas otras enseñanzas más. Tambien enseñarle que la vida de ellos era un total peligro al revelarse ante un humano, por eso si querían estar en la superficie deberían permanecer en las sombras como un ninja. Ellos aceptaron por 2 razones, la primera razón era como su padre les había dicho, no podían estar con los humanos, asi que tenían que esconderse, y un verdadero ninja siempre esta en las sombra, cosas que ellos podían hacer. Y la segunda era porque querían aprender para que le sirviera de algo.

Tambien fue su maestro que le escogió a él como un líder para cuidar de sus hermanos y protegerlos cuando ellos lo necesitarán, cosa que él ahora solo pensaba que los había defraudado por haberse dejado que atraparan a sus hermanos con él y no hacer algo con tal de salvarlos a ellos. Luego pensó en esos sueños que él tuvo antes y después de que lo capturarán.

Leonardo pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía algo que ver con sus sueños. El primer sueño fue cuando estaban en la granja y habían parecidos extrañas figuras, luego una batalla y luego gritos y alguien estaba llorando. Todavía no sabía quien era esa persona o tortuga que estaba llorando, pero esos llantos le hacían pensar que era de tristeza y no por otra cosa. EL segundo que tubo era lo mismo nada más que no estaban en la granja si no peleando por sus vidas y había uno de esos soldados al que se le podía ver la cara. Luego le pareció que el sujeto que se le había parado ante él, antes que capturaran a su hermano Raphael, era ese lagarto de su sueño.

Un gran suspiro, seguido de recostarse sobre la pared, fue lo que Leonardo hizo para volver a pensar en si los sueños que había tenido, era lo que iba a pasar después, y podía tener una chancee de poder hacer algo antes de que pasará, pero como no sabía si era realmente algo que debía de prestarle con mayor atención, sino por tener tantas cosas en la mente que soñaba con cosas extremadamente reales, Leonardo cerro los ojos lentamente para quedarse dormido sobre la pared.

Donatello estaba sentado enfrentando a Leo, su mano apoyaba su mentol en una forma de pensar si su hermanito Michelangelo no estaba corriendo un grave peligro y poder utilizar su plan de escape para poder salir y ayudar a Mike antes de que pasará algo, ya estar tanto tiempo en la jaula sin ir a otro lugar, y tener siempre la misma vista, unos soldados y una gran habitación con jaulas, era algo que Donatello y Leonardo tuvieron que enfrentar como una cosa común y que lo seguirían viendo hasta que murieran.

Claro que Donatello no quería morirse encerrado en una jaula, pero como no parecía ver una forma de poder salir, solo volvió a enfocar su mirada al suelo, pero luego escucho unos ruidos que provenían detrás de la puerta de madera, asi que vio a su hermano Leo para ver si él tambien lo estaba escuchando, pero como vio que él seguía durmiendo, se levantó y fue hacia delante para poder ver hacia la puerta de madera.

Ahí se sento contra la pared esperando pacientemente hasta que abriera la puerta, los 2 soldados que estaban custodiándola, habían ido seguramente a descansa por un momento porque no estaban ahí. Después de un rato de esperar ya se estaba dando por vencido y estaba por volver a su lugar anterior cuando finalmente la puerta de madera se abrió revelando un solo soldado que llevaba consigo una bolsa marrón igualita a la de él.

Donatello se sorprendió cuando ese mismo soldado se paró ante su puerta y apretó unos botones en el panel que estaba junto a la puerta, para que la puertita de la bandeja se abriera, ahí le entregó una nota y después 3 trozos de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo, seguramente para que escribiera algo, luego cerro la puertita otra vez y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Donnie recogió el bolígrafo, la nota y los papeles y luego se sentó en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba y leyó la nota.

La letra se parecía mucho a la de Mike, pero de todos modos Donnie la leyó para comprobar lo que decía.

_Leo y Donnie: "Soy yo, su hermano Mike que les informa que pronto podrán salir de aquí._

_Antes que nada quiero comentarles que, él que les entregó el papel junto con las demás cosas, es un amigo que nos va ayudar a salir sin tantos riesgos , su nombre es Zorg y está de nuestro lado por una razón, pero ahora no es el momento para decírselos. _

_Quiero que sepan que Raph está bien, solo algo herido por salvarme a mí cuando, nos atacaron de sorpresa. Se que ahora no le debo nada, porque voy a sacar su caparazón de aquí, al igual que ustedes 2. Quiero intentar ayudarlos a salir de este sitio, aunque "Casey" no pudo asistir a rescatarlos, porque en el momento que yo le había pedido ayuda, él estaba "ocupado" y con Abril intenté comunicarme pero no pude. Asi que sepan bien que yo seré su súper-héroe que los va a sacar sanos y salvos. _

_No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien y creo que tardaran en encontrarme, así que tampoco se preocupen por eso. Seguramente se preguntarán como es que yo sé que ustedes están atrapados aquí y se todo acerca de nuestro hermano Raph. Solo le puedo decir que seguí a la nave que llevaban a Raphie a través del rastreador que tú Don, creaste y tú Leo, que lo usas habitualmente para controlar a Raph, hasta que pude ingresar dentro del cargamento. Cuando sentí que aterrizaron, me acerque lentamente hasta uno de los soldados que estaba custodiando el cargamento de la nave y le quite su traje, luego seguí a los que estaban trasladando a Raph, hasta que entramos a una habitación donde había una pocas jaulas. Hay estaban ustedes 2, mirando preocupadamente como estos _**Triceratons**_ se llevaban a Raph hasta una puerta de madera. Yo los seguí para poder ver que hacían con él._

_Bueno, como me está quedando poco espacio para poder escribirles más, solo les voy a decir lo que creo que es necesario. Como les dije, son triceratons que están comandados por un lagarto llamado Wybern, fue lo que Zorg me dijo y que venían para cumplir una misión acerca de una deuda que tenían con Shredder, pero como no sabían que él no estaba más en este mundo a causa de nosotros, decidieron suplantar esa misma deuda a Karai, que como sabemos es la hija de Shredder. _

_No piensen que ella les dijo a ellos que nos capturaran, Zorg dijo que querían hacerle una sorpresa a ella, pero después de que Wybern los capturará a ustedes 2, su decisión fue reemplazada y decidió matar a nuestro otro enemigo Bishop para tener saldada lo que Wybern le debía, ya que tambien era el enemigo de Shredder. Lo último que les puedo decir es que traje sus armas conmigo y tu bolsa de trucos Donnie, para que los pudieran utilizar, y tambien les entregó estas hojas y el bolígrafo para que puedan escribir algo si lo precisan. _

_Lo último que le digo en este papel es que yo estoy al tanto de nuestro hermano Raph por las dudas que lleguen hacerle algo que me haga sospechar. Y es por eso que mi amigo Zorg pasará de vez en cuando para ver si ustedes se quieren comunicar conmigo a través de los papeles que yo les he dado. _

_Bueno, ya no me queda casi nada de renglón en esta hoja así que me despido"_

_PD: El traje que tengo puesto es tan ajustado que ya me estoy quedando sin aire, hehe_

_PD2: Zorg no te dio tu bolso Donnie, porque… ¡creo que ya sabes porque! _

_Su querido hermano Mike. _

Donatello guardó la nota en su cinturón, junto con el bolígrafo y los papeles. Luego vio a Leo por última vez antes de descansar su cabeza contra la pared y cerrar sus ojos, formulándole una sonrisa en la cobertura de sus labios por saber que Mike y Raph estaban bien.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Wybern había abierto la caja donde contenía a su "**Mascota**" para poder revisar su estado, y luego lo dejo sobre un contenedor pequeño para poder utilizarlo después en la operación que le haría a la tortuga. Había unos 5 soldados custodiando la sala, incluyendo a Mike que estaba viendo lo que Wybern a cada rato estaba haciéndole a Raph. Dos por tres agarraba un pequeño aparatito y se lo colocaba en su estomago, seguramente para verificarle algún problema, pero eso no le convencía a Michelangelo, pero tampoco podía estar tan pendiente con eso, ya que podrían sospechar por su actuación. De pronto Wybern se dirigió hacia los 5 soldados que estaban custodiando y se paro en frente de ellos, Mike no sabía que era lo que esta vez le iba a pedir, ya se estaba cansado de que lo mandaran.

"Ustedes 4 salga de esta habitación y tú quédate conmigo" Dijo apuntando a los 4 que estaban parados hacia la puerta, uno de ellos era Michelangelo. Al salir al pasillo, los 3 soldados se fueron hacia la puerta de madera, abriéndola para poder pasar, y luego la cerraron.

Michelangelo se quedo para escuchar algun extraño ruido o alguna conversación que ellos podrían hacer, inclinando su cabeza hacia la puerta. Al quedarse por un tiempo y no oír nada, Mike estaba apunto de retirar su oído de la puerta, cuando en ese instante Wybern abre fuertemente la puerta haciéndole caer de 4 patas por el fuerte impulso que este habia hecho.

"¿¡QUÉ HACES ACÁ!?"

/ ¡Uh oh! ¡Creo que estoy en serios problemas!/ "Estaba por marcharme pero como abriste así la puerta… Fue que me caí Asi"

"¡Será mejor que no me mientas!" Y con eso volvió a cerrar la puerta. Cuando Mike estaba apunto de irse escucho un ruido de botones que provenía de adentro, seguido de un fuerte crack, asi que supo bien que la puerta se había cerrado con algun tipo de código, seguramente para que no entrará. Asi que mejor decidió retirarse, pero un fuerte grito que provenía desde adentro de la habitación donde estaba Raph, hizo que Michelangelo volviera rápidamente hasta toparse con la puerta, asi que volvió a inclinar su cabeza para escuchar algo más.

Zorg abrió la puerta de madera, y vio que la cabeza de Mike estaba apoyada contra la puerta, seguramente tratando de escuchar algun ruido que proviniera de adentro. Se puso a pensar porque la tortuga estaría fuera de la habitación, temía que Wybern tratara de hacerle algo a la otra tortuga, así que se apresuró hasta donde estaba Mike.

"¿Porque estas afuera?"

"Wybern nos sacó a nosotros 4… 3 Soldados que ya se fueron y yo… y dejo a uno ahí dentro"

"¿Pero porque estas en la puerta si el te dijo seguramente que te vayas a otro lugar?"

"Shh… ¡No se!... Me estaba por ir, y escuche un grito… Asi que volví acercarme para poder seguir oyendo algo, hasta que apareciste… Tengo miedo Zorg… ¿Y si ese grito fue de mi hermano?"

/ ¡Maldición!... Puede ser que ya haya matado a su hermano… ¿Por qué no llegue antes?... Yo le prometí a Michelangelo que le ayudaría a sacar a sus hermanos y a él de todo esto… Y lo que menos estoy haciendo es eso/ "No lo sabremos hasta que no vuelva abrir la puerta"

"¿Qué hago?"

"Será mejor salir de aquí… volveremos dentro de un rato para ver lo que esta pasando… Si Wybern abre la puerta… y nos encuentra aquí… Quizás nos pase lo mismo… ¿Te imaginas si descubre que todo este tiempo tú estabas en nuestra base?"

"Si… ¡ya se eso!... ¡Estoy preocupado por Raph!"

"Yo tambien… Pero mira… Volveremos para ver que fue todo eso"

"¡Está bien!"

**Qysrgqysrg **

El triceratons estaba parado esperando una orden, mientras que Wybern estaba sacándole sangre a la tortuga que estaba anestesiada. Luego llevo esa misma sangre al microscopio, lo analizo y luego se acerco unos pasos hacia el soldado, para luego darle la espalda brevemente. Cuando el soldado se quiso dar cuenta, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y pego un grito aterrador, y a la vez empujó a Wybern hacia atrás, haciéndole sacar la jeringa violentamente.

"¿¡PORQUE QUE ME HIZO ESO!?" Mientras sostenía sus manos para contener la hemorragia de su cuello.

"¡Eso no te importa, porque ya no te necesito más!" Y con eso lo empujó fuertemente, he hizo que se cayera y golpeara la nuca contra el filo de la mesa, matándolo al instante. Después de deshacerse del cuerpo, regresó al lugar donde estaba analizando la sangre de Raph, para volver a repetir lo mismo con la sangre del triceratons que le habia sacado recientemente.

Después se traslado hasta el lugar donde estaba su pequeña **Mascota **y lo llevo hasta los aparatos microscópicos para trasplantarle a su cuerpo; primero fue la sangre del triceratons que había vuelto a recoger por otra jeringa. Luego espero unos minutos y su **Mascota **no había sufrido ningún cambio, asi que supo bien que no podía usar a los triceratons con su plan para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Asi que probó con la muestra de sangre de la tortuga y volvió a esperar por unos minutos, hasta que su **Mascota **aumentó de tamaño, no era gran cosa, pero si una pequeña diferencia. Enseguida su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse un poco mejor. Antes no tenía patas, por el cual ahora se le estaban apareciendo y una larga cola de mas o menos unos 15 cm. Wybern supo que la sangre de la tortuga tenían algún otro componente para que este **Caníbal **se desarrollará más rápido que con otros tipos de sangre.

Entonces si él trasplantará a su **Mascota **en la tortuga, haría que en pocas semanas, su pequeña **Mascota **se trasformará en una bestia. Ya que en su mundo usaban habitualmente inocentes que estuvieran vivos para competir en diversos mundos por la forma que estos diminutos monstruos crecían dentro de los cuerpos donde la sangre, que era uno de los alimentos principales, hacía que desarrollaran cuerpos que alcanzarán más 10 metros de altura y por la forma bestial, ya que tomaba totalmente el control de la mente, eran escogidos para enfrentar duelos que tenían para destruir a sus enemigos. Estas bestias eran totalmente incontrolables para cualquier tipo de individuo que lo utilizará para algo en especial, así que los controlaban con unos collares que eran especialmente para controlar el ataque de agresividad que tenían. En este caso, lo que Wybern quería hacer, era que las tortugas sean transformadas por estos pequeños monstruos y le ayudarán a poder terminar con su venganza. Por eso probaría con uno de ellos, para ver como iba a funcionar. Tambien podría ser que su pequeña mascota pudiera obtener una mejor forma corporal porque la sangre que tenían estas tortugas era diferente a las demás clases de reptiles que había. Poco tiempo paso, hasta que la tortuga de máscara roja despertará.

"¡Auch, mi cabeza me estalla!"

"¡Que bien que hayas despertado tortuga!... ¡Justo a tiempo!"

"¿Justo a tiempo para que?"

"Verás como te voy a transformar en un uso para mi plan que estoy llevando a cabo"

"¡No te atrevas a usarme a mí, como tu ratita de laboratorio porque luego te arrepentirás!"

"¡Asi que la tortuga me esta amenazando! ¿Qué me vas hacer?... ¡Quiero ver como te la vas arreglar para que yo no te pueda usar como experimento!"

"¡Solo suéltame y verás como te parto esa linda mascarita que tienes puesta!"

"¿¡Con qué agresivo te has puesto!?... Mejor dejémonos de juegos y empecemos con mi venganza"

"¿Dejémonos de juegos y empecemos? ¡Yo no voy a participar de tu aburrida venganza! ¡Búscate alguien como tú para llevarlo a cabo!"

"¡Cállate! ¿Quieres?... Se que tú no vas a participar por tu cuenta… ¡Pero vas a participar obligatoriamente con esto!" Y se acerco a la mesa que estaba enfrente de él, para agarrar un collar, con un pequeño aparatito en el medio, que estaba cubierto por un metal muy resistente. O sea, no tenía ninguna forma de poder sacárselo, una vez que se lo colocará en el cuello.

"Y con este aparatito que tengo aquí" Que lo sacó de su cinturón. "Tú me ové cederás todo lo que yo te pida"

"¡Ni siquiera te acerques a ponerme eso porque…!" Pero sintió un fuerte Clic en su cuello, y la cosa siguiente que él sabía, era que su visión se había puesto de color negro.

/La cosa siguiente que yo haré… Será trasplantar a mi pequeña **Mascota **dentro tuyo y finalizaré con mi primer prueba/

**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza, tuve que dejar que pasarán los días de exámenes que toman los profes en la poli modal, para poder actualizar, hehe… xD… **

**En este Cáp. Como verán hay una palabra que esta escrita con ****Negrita**** porque más adelante identificare su identidad. Espero que no tenga tantas trabas porque se me complico un poco en no poner quien era su "mascota" ya que lo repetí unas cuantas veces. Otra cosa, aunque creo que ya sea tarde para decirlo…xD… es que el nombre "Wybern" no se si exista… Pero como lo vi en unas cuantas págs. Que lo usaban como nombre… Me atreví a poner, hehe. **

**Cloeh****: Menos mal que te haya gustado mi alocado fics. xD. Gracias por seguir apoyándome a que yo siga escribiendo esto. En este cáp. Escribí un poco mas de detalles a la "Mascota" para que puedan entender un poquito mejor la cosa. XD! Bueno como verás, tengo pensado utilizar a Raph para este experimento que Wybern quiere hacer, porque fue el que estaba herido en primer lugar y aprovechó para hacerlo. Es por eso que él lo utilizado primero a Raph, y no a Leo o Donnie. Y la relación entre Leo y Abril se va a dar un poco más adelante… Cuando pasen con este problema que tienen las tortus. Bueno… Espero que te siga gustando… xD!! **

**Yunuen****: En primer lugar… Gracias por seguir apoyándome a que siga con la historia esta… xD!! Bueno, en realidad Raph no muere todavía… Eso no se sabe hasta que yo no avance con los caps. Y Miguelito tardara en rescatar a sus hermanitos junto con su amigo Zorg. Espero que este capitulo no sea tan intendible y bue… Ojala que te siga gustando. **

**Shessi****: Bueno shessi… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto como yo al escribirlo… Gracias por apoyarme a que siga escribiendo. Yo tmb te kiero mucho y lo de la imaginación… en eso estoy de acuerdo con vs… Te vuelvo a repetir que es bueno que le encuentres algo fantástico a este fic. Y espero que te siga gustando. XD **

**David****: Te cuento que acá me conocen como "The soul of black teenager" pero podes abreviar la palabra tan pero tan larga con el sobrenombre "Soul" porque es algo corto y a mi me gusta mucho. No me molesta q´ me digas por mi nombre… A lo contrario… pero era para q sepas igual. Yo tmb te kiero muchísimo y no puedo creer que mi alocada historia te haya gustado mucho, hehe. Solo espero que te siga gustando mucho. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. Tanto como yo lo escribí… xD!!... Veré si puedo actualizar pronto! **


	7. Un día muy diferente

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. Solo las ideas que le doy a esta historia.**

**7 Un día muy diferente… Algunos descubrimientos.**

Donatello le había comentado a Leo sobre el mensaje que Mike les habia dado a trabes del papel que habia sido traído por el triceratons llamado Zorg. Después de mostrarle las otras hojas en blanco y el bolígrafo a Leo, Donnie decidió ocultarlo otra vez en su cinturón, para no haber alguna sospecha ante los que vigilaban otra vez la habitación, y como ya habían comido su cena, y sus ojos se le estaban poniendo muy pesados, decidió recostarse por un rato por el gran sueño que tenía.

En cambio, Leonardo estaba pensando en como poder funcionar su plan para que sus hermanos pudieran librarse de todo este confundido episodio que se estaba desatando. Para eso, requería alguna forma de comunicarse contra el que comandaba a todos los triceratons de este lugar. Leo estaba contento por su hermanito Michelangelo que les había traído los papeles y el bolígrafo para poder comunicarse por cualquier cosa que ellos requirieran, y usaría uno para seguir llevando a cabo su forma de pensar en salvar a sus Hns.

No quería comunicarle esto a Donnie, porque no quería obtener ninguna opinión de su hermano, si no que esto solamente él quería realizarlo, por ser el líder y hermano mayor, y era su deber de salvar primero a ellos y después pensar en él mismo, una vez que sus hermanos estuviera fuera del alcance de los triceratons. Los que custodiaban se habían retirado nuevamente, esta vez parecía haber algun problema porque el que vino a comunicarles, estaba todo lleno de sangre y el vidrio de su casco estaba hecho pedazos. Leo esperaba que Mike no hubiera hecho algo tonto, pero como no tenía la forma de averiguarlo, decidió empezar con su estrategia.

Ahora solamente tenía que obtener las cosas que Donnie llevaba en su cinturón, buscando la forma de poder obtenerlos sin despertarlo, asi que avanzo lentamente y se inclino en sus rodillas lo más silencioso que podía para no despertarlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarle el papel y el bolígrafo, Donatello abrió un poco sus ojos, en seguida Leonardo se puso tenso y le estaba apunto de explicar porque estaba en esa posición, obvio que le diría cualquier mentira con tal de que su hermano le creyera, pero Donatello volvió a cerrarlos y Leo expulso un largo suspiro silencioso de sus labios.

Cosa siguiente que hizo era estirar rápidamente su mano y de un solo movimiento, obtuvo lo que quería. Después se alejo y se fue al lado de la puerta, apoyando el papel sobre la pared para poder escribir mejor. Cuando termino de escribir, pensó en decirle a Donnie, el porque faltaba una hoja y para mejor explicación, decidió quedarse con la lapicera. Luego se sentó al lado suyo para observar el ambiente, que estaba en total silencio y la mayor parte de la habitación oscura.

Después de pasar 2 horas y medias, Leo estaba apunto de meditar, cuando la puerta de madera se abre y de ahí sale un solo soldado, que se acercó hacia su jaula y después estaba por dirigirse hacia el ascensor, pero Leo decidió llamar su atención, antes de que le diera la espalda completamente. Leo sabía que ese no era su hermano, al menos por la postura que había adquirido, cuando se paro en frente de su puerta.

Cuando tuvo su atención, Leo se acerco hasta toparse con la puerta y sacó de su cinturón, el papel y lo apoyo sobre la bandeja de los alimentos y depósito el papel. El soldado lo miro por un largo rato y después, oprimió unos botones en el panel que tenía al lado de la puerta, para poder obtener el papel que estaba dentro. Después de agarrarlo, volvió apretar los botones y la puerta se cerró.

El soldado se alejo de la puerta y empezó a caminar, pero esta vez se dirigió a la puerta de madera y entro por ahí. Leo pensó el porque habia tomado esa dirección nuevamente, si el se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Tambien, sospechaba que él era que estaba a cargo de todos los triceratons, por la otra vez que él se había parado en la puerta de su jaula y que se había quedado observándolo, a él y a Donnie, cuando iban a capturar a Raph y Mike. La forma de su cuerpo que tenía este soldado, tambien apuntaban al mismo que el anterior, asi que el podía ser, y Leo tuvo la suerte de no dársela al amigo de Mike o a Mike. Ahora solo esperaba su respuesta, aunque estaba un poco nervioso en saber lo que le diría este o cualquiera que sea, Leonardo volvió hasta donde estaba Donatello y se sento a un lado, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

Pasando varias horas, y no haber ningún signo de alguien, Leo cruzo sus piernas estiradas, y empezó a refrescar su memoria con todo el silencio que abarcaba la habitación, por no saber que otra cosa podría hacer, pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño gruñido que provenía de al lado de donde estaba él.

Al voltear su cabeza a esa dirección, vio que Donnie estaba comenzando a moverse, y en unos segundo, Leo se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza de su hermano menor sobre su hombro y murmuro algo en sus sueño, cosa que Leo no entendió. Pero para darle mayor comodidad a su hermano, decidió abrazarlo, sabiendo que él estaría ahí para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Pero no duro mucho, porque la puerta de madera volvió abrirse, revelando al mismo que había venido anteriormente, pero venía acompañado con unos cuantos de sus soldados y se pararon en la puerta. Ese mismo, le indico con su mano una seña, refiriéndose que se acercará hacia la puerta, pero para la sorpresa de Leo, solamente abrió la puerta de alimentos y le entrego una nota, luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió esta vez hacia el ascensor seguido de los demás triceratons que estaban con él.

Leonardo agarro el papel, y se dio cuenta que era la misma nota que él habia escribido, pero solamente tenía unas pocas palabras al final de la carta, que decía solamente que no aceptaba su invitación y que ahora mismo iría a buscar a la ultima tortuga que faltaba.

Leo ya sabía que su hermano estaría a salvo porque estaba en la base tratando de buscar la forma de rescatarlos, pero su estado físico no le pediría permiso a su mente para racionalizar el nuevo estado que estaba obteniendo por esa respuesta. Pero contuvo las ganas de golpear todo aquello que estuviera en su camino, porque esa no era su forma de actuar, y no quería volverse loco por estar encerrado en una jaula durante más de 2 meses, y menos descontrolarse por ese maldito soldado que le habia dado esa respuesta.

Además estaba su hermano Donnie que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, recostado sobre la pared, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Con un largo suspiro enrollo el papel en sus manos comprimiendo tanto sus manos y se sento bruscamente sobre la pared, juntando sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazo con sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza, para contener sus sollozos de rabia y frustración.

A la mañana siguiente, o parecía serlo, ya que ni sabía si era de día o de noche, Donatello empezó abrir sus ojos y soltó un gran bostezo, luego se levanto y estiro sus músculos agarrotados, después puso una mano en su ojo, pero lo retiro enseguida, cuando se dio cuenta que Leo estaba en una posición muy relajante y su mirada vagaba por el piso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Donnie había despertado hasta que se acerco y toco su hombro. Con ese contacto, Leo tenso todo su cuerpo, asi que Donnie retiro rápidamente su mano y sentó al lado de él.

"¡Donnie!... ¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días Leo… ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"No pude dormir ¡"anoche"! " Leo hizo con sus manos. Luego, un largo silencio estuvo entre los dos, hasta que Donnie decidió interferir con ese silencio que abarcaban en ellos.

"Parece que hoy dejaron la comida bastante temprano"

"Para vos será temprano Don… Pero ya deben ser más de la 1 de la tarde porque hace un ratito, Zorg vino a traernos otra nota de Mike"

"¿Ah si?... ¿La puedo leer?"

"¡Claro!... pero igualmente no dice tanto… solo cuenta el estado de Raph y el suyo y dice la hora en que lo escribio"

"Si, ya me di cuenta, en la parte de abajo… ¿Tanto pude dormir?" Dijo incrédulo.

"Y si… Igualmente lo necesitabas"

"¡Como sea!... ¿Por qué tienes el bolígrafo en tu mano? ¿Se me cayo de mi cinturón?"

"Eh… ¡Asi es!... Ah, me estaba olvidando de algo… Le di una hoja que aproveche a escribir para Mike, que tambien estaba en el piso junto con la lapicera"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que tambien no se preocupara por nosotros"

"¿Eso no mas?"

"Sip… ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Algo… ¿y tu?"

"hmmm… Mas o menos ¿Qué quieres comer?... Hay manzanas rojas y verdes y…"

"Dame una manzana… ¿Por qué no saben que tambien comemos comida humana como la pizza?"

"Solamente saben como hablar, atraparnos y mantearnos en una jaula"

"¡Por lo menos, la manzana esta fresca! ... ¿Crees que Miguelón podrá rescatarnos a nosotros sin que nos descubran?"

"¿Porque piensas eso? ¿Crees que Mike no nos podrá rescatar?"

"No… No lo decía por eso… Es que son muchos triceratons contra 2… Porque en la carta anterior decía que Zorg estaba de nuestro lado… ¿Cómo harán para distraerlos?"

"hmmm… Tienes razón en eso… Pero lo único aquí es que no solo él hará algo para ayudarnos a salir" /Tiene que haber algun método para poder hablar con él… No me voy a rendir fácilmente/

"Si… ya lo se"

Después de haber comido su pequeño almuerzo, Donatello había tomado una pequeña siesta, mientras Leonardo empezó a observar la puerta de madera, que se estaba abriendo y apareció un soldado flaco, asi que sabia que era el de anoche. Pero no sabía bien porque estaba abriendo la puerta donde estaba la bandeja del alimento y dejo otra papel sobre la tabla.

Al retirarse, Leonardo se acerco y agarro el papel, con un movimiento demasiado brusco, que hizo que Donatello despertará de su siesta y se acercará cautelosamente hacia Leonardo que todavía estaba de espaldas. Pero el movimiento de Donnie, fue detectado por Leo, que enseguida se volteo para tener su mirada con la suya, mientras el papel que el soldado le había dado, lo enrollo con la mano hasta que quedara una bolita, así Don no le llegará a descubrir.

"¿Qué pasa Leo?"

"¡Nada!… ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?"

"Bien, pero me despertaste con un fuerte ruido"

"¿Qué yo que?"

"Que escuche un fuerte ruido de metal… ¿Te golpeaste o que hiciste?"

"¡Lo siento Donnie!… ¡No me golpee! ¡Es que estaba un poco emocionado porque tengo el presentimiento de que pronto podremos salir de aquí!"

"Como sea" dijo, no muy convencido.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Michelangelo estaba fuera de la base de los triceratons junto con Zorg, después de saber que el grito no era de su hermano, si no del triceratons encerrado en la habitación con Wybern. Aunque no sabía porque había gritado así, estuvieron hablando del plan que ya habían empezado a llevar a cabo. Después de terminar con la nota que le daría a sus hermanos, Mike volvió a entrar en la base y estaba apunto de tomar el ascensor para subir, cuando Wybern aparece por detrás, junto con 5 triceratons y entro junto con Michelangelo.

Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba la habitación de las jaulas, Mike no pudo darles la carta a sus hermanos por el simple motivo que estaba Wybern asi que los acompaños a ellos para disimular su presencia. Al llegar al cuarto donde estaba su hermano, pudo ver que él estaba sentado en una jaula, muy tranquilo, cosa muy rara en él. Pero había algo diferente en Raph, su vista estaba perdida en un punto cualquiera, pero principalmente pudo ver que Raph tenía un collar colocado en su cuello, y no había ninguna cadena puesto sobre el collar para sostenerlo más contra la pared o algo similar.

Pero cuando se quiso darse cuenta, Wybern apretó unos cuantos botones en un panel y la puerta de Raph se abrió, dejándolo en libertad. Pero algo no estaba bien con él, Mike lo conocía bien, sabía que si era puesto en una jaula por varias horas, estaría como un loco en estos momentos.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Leo estaba terminando de comer una banana en su cena, después de haber meditado casi toda la tarde. En cambio Donatello escribía en el último papel que Mike le había dado, por no tener otra cosa que hacer.

Pensando en otro día más en que se quedarían ahí, Leonardo solo estaba arreglando la forma en que le hablaría al llamado Wybern. Que se podía diferenciar entre los otros triceratons porque era el más pequeño y delgado de todos los demás, y eso él lo sabía por lo que estaba escrito en la hoja que él le había dado a Leo. Asi que él sabia muy bien quien era el que comandaba a todos estos triceratons en este lugar, realmente. En la carta que Michelangelo le había dado la primera vez, lo había nombrado, y decía que comandaba a los triceratons, pero no estaba detalladamente explicado quien era realmente él.

Luego, la puerta de madera se abre, revelando a otro soldado triceratons, acompañado por Raphael, que cruzo por su jaula sin cambiar su cabeza hacia Leo y Donnie, y solo siguió su camino hasta el ascensor, donde la puerta se cerro con el que venia al lado de él. Parecía muy extraño que Raphael no le haya interesado en lo más mínimo a sus hermanos. Leonardo y Donatello temían que a Raph le hayan hecho perder la memoria o algo parecido, para que no se haya preocupado por ellos al pasar sobre el pasillo que iba hacia el ascensor.

Después de un rato, volvió a parecer, pero con otros 4 más, y Leo pudo detectar algo diferente. Además de un collar color negro, su mirada estaba muy perdida, parecía como si le hubieran hipnotizado o algo así. Por eso quería hacer el trato lo más rápido posible, asi sus hermanos no llegarían a ser utilizados como en este caso que estaban utilizando a Raph. Si llegará hacer el trato con Wybern, tambien le diría que les dejará a sus hermanos seguir viviendo sin que volverían a molestarlos.

Donatello estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día. Aunque el no era un fanático de la meditación, decidió aclarar su mente. Antes de centrarse en eso, tomo otra mirada hacia la habitación, luego le hablo a Leo de algunas cosas que tenía en mente y después de no tener nada que hacer, decidió meditar. Aunque todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, sin que estuvieran custodiando la habitación, cosa muy extraña por los que siempre estaban vigilando, Leonardo sabía que se debía a que muy pronto podría hacer el trato. Y tambien pensaba que sus hermanos, después de lo que él haga, no le iban a perdonar, pero la decisión que él tomo ya estaba decidida y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

/Solo falta una noche… eso es lo que decía la nota que ese general me dio… Hermanos… Espero que me perdonen por tomar esta decisión… solo eso espero…/

_Continuará… _


	8. El trato

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pero si las ideas que escribo en esta historia. **

**8 El trato**

Michelangelo estaba mirando con atención a Wybern, que analizaba algunos cálculos en una computadora. No comprendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención a la misma información que tenía en la pantalla, casi estuvo todo el día metido en eso.

No podía evitar echarle a cada tanto, una mirada a su hermano de máscara roja, que ahora volvía a permanecer en la misma jaula que estaba anteriormente, durmiendo involuntariamente por los triceratons y este lagarto que se hacía llamar tambien "El general que los comandaba a ellos" Aunque Michelangelo ya sabía la verdadera historia por Zorg.

Wybern seguía leyendo la información sobre estas tortugas mutadas. Después de estar todo el día buscando a la última que faltaba, y no poder tener éxito en encontrarlo, su estado era un poco deprimente, ya que quería empezar y terminar con su venganza, aunque ya había empezado aplicándole su pequeña mascota dentro de la tortuga de mascara roja.

También le llamaba mucha la atención a la tortuga de máscara azul. En la forma que le rogaba que les diera la libertad a sus hermanos y que a cambio de ese pedido, hicieran lo quisiese con él. Pero no comprendía el porque pedir por sus otros hermanos y no por su propia vida, como lo haría uno que solamente se preocupa por si mismo. Por ahí, la acción que la tortuga de máscara azul quería cometer, era de serse el hermano valiente así tener algún respeto de sus hermanos, o algo muy similar.

Aunque a Wybern eso no le quería dar mucha importancia, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que la tortuga le había escrito en la nota. En principal el no hubiera retirado la respuesta que anteriormente le había escrito a la tortuga. Solamente lo hizo para saber lo que él le diría cuando hablarán mañana a la noche, tambien porque eran solamente una especie completamente diferentes a los humanos, y así los acabaría lo más rápido posible, usándolos como experimentación.

Darle esa fecha era algo que a Wybern le daría el tiempo necesario para pensar si aceptar o no, la propuesta que le daría la tortuga de máscara azul. Pero todo lo que le diría a la tortuga no iba hacer verdadero, ya que con un solo monstruo como esas tortugas, no le alcanzaría para exterminar a todos los triceratons, necesitaba por lo menos 3. Solamente lo iba a tomar como un verdadero tonto en todo lo que él le diría. Hacerlo quedar como un idiota no era lo que tanto Wybern tenía pensado, solo quería estudiarle la forma que se iba a expresar, y no las palabras que la tortuga le daría.

Asi que iba aceptar a la tortuga solamente para tener que divertirse un poco, y luego sin perder tanto tiempo, atraparían al cuarto para comenzar con la venganza, sin dar muchas vueltas, porque con todo eso ya le estaba agarrando un poco de lástima, pero para que importarle su vida si a él le importaba más en acabar a los triceratons.

En tanto, Mikey estaba pensando en el plan B de su misión. La A ya estaba cumplida, porque solamente era reemplazar a los guardias que estaban en la habitación de Leo y Don, por cámaras de seguridad que Zorg se encargaba de controlar. Al revisar la bolsa de trucos de Donnie por casualidad, pudo encontrar que ahí estaba su cámara digital que hacía más de 2 años que se le había "perdido" como decía Don, pero ahora sabía que era mentira. Aunque se podría enojar con él, más bien se puso muy alegre, porque ahora lo utilizaría para sacar una foto a la habitación y colocarlo sobre la cámara para distraer a los compañeros que estaban junto con Zorg, asi no podrían sospechar en absoluto. Y para finalizar su plan A, hizo que el mismo día en que Wybern le entregó la nota a Leo, lo trasladarán a él y Donnie a otra habitación que estuviera toda cerrada. Cosa que Wybern pensó que era buena idea, y que en realidad se trataba de una trampa.

El plan B se trataba de hacer lo mismo con Raph, así tambien podría ser rescatado de la forma más fácil sin tener tantas complicaciones. Pero tampoco podía volverle a decirle a Wybern el mismo día que los otros fueron trasladados, porque podía sospechar y podía arruinar su plan de escape, aunque tenía otras formas de plan para escaparse, pero esta era la más fácil, después de todo Mikey no seria un fracasado como solía llamarlo Raph.

En eso, su comunicador empezó a vibrar, asi que sabía que alguien le estaba llamando. Pidiéndole permiso a Wybern de salir para hacer una cosa que tenía "pendiente", fue hasta la puerta y salio lo más rápido, para que no llegará a cortarse la llamada.

¡Si Zorg, ya se lo que me vas a pedir… es que ahora no puedo salir porque Wybern me pidió que estuviera custodiand…! – Pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Casey.

¿Quién es Zorg?... ¿Qué haces con el comunicador de mi amigo Mikey…? ¿¡Qué rayos le hicier…!?

¿Casey…? – Mikey pregunto sorprendido.

¡Si!... ¿Quién más podría ser el que te llama por tu comunicador después de intentarlo con tu hermano unas cuantas veces?... ¿Por qué tu voz es un poco rara? ¡Creí que era un extraño!

¡Debería colgarte ahora mismo!- Su voz sonaba un poco enojado.

¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hice?- Decía incrédulo

Ahora no tengo tiempo para decirte… no es tan importante como lo que esta pasando.

Por eso… ¡Quiero saberlo!... ¡Fui a la granja con Abril, para encontrarme que no había nadie! Y nos pareció muy raro que no nos avisaran… ¡Entonces fui a la guarida y tampoco los encontramos ahí!... Luego me llamaste y escuchaba un ruido… que me dijiste que era de tu motor de la patineta deslizadora… a todo esto… ¿Por qué andabas con esa cosa?

¡Te dije que ahora no es el momento para explicarte! ¡Ya que llamaste, tienes que ayudarnos a nosotros a salir de aquí!-

¡Hola Michelangelo! ¡Claro que sí le vamos ayudar!!... ¡Solo dime donde están ustedes! – La voz de Abril se escuchaba del otro lado del comunicador.

¡Abril!!... ¡Hace tiempo que no escucho tu voz!

¡Epa, epa! ¿No era que no podías explicarme todo, porque no tenías tanto tiempo?- Decía Casey un poco enojado

¡Casey, estaba hablando con Abril! ¿Por qué te metes?

¡Dejen de pelear los 2!... ¡Dame ese celular Casey!

Pero.-

¡Dije que me los des ahora!- El tono de Abril y sus ojos estaban estallando.

¡Está bien, no me gusta que me mires así! – Se acerco y le extendió el celular, por el cual ella lo agarro un poco brusco.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué me maltratas así, nena?

¡Pero que celoso que estas viejo!… No voy a sacarte a tu noviecita por mis dulces palabras- Michelangelo se reía mientras miraba hacia su alrededor, observando si no había ningún triceratons.

(Aclarando la garganta) - ¿Qué le paso a tu voz?

Nada… Solo que tengo un traje que robe para camuflarme de los triceratons… y estos tienen un aparato que diferencia tu voz… por eso tengo la voz medio grave.

¿Dijiste Triceratons?

Sip… ¡Pero no es tan importante como lo que esta pasando ahora!

¡Ya lo se! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¡Si puedes!

¿Leo tambien esta contigo? Mientras se peinaba el pelo con sus dedos, nerviosamente.

Sip… Pero no conmigo… esta encerrado junto con Donnie.

¿Y Raph? - Dijo Casey, sacándole otra vez el celular que Abril tenía en sus manos.

Raph esta bien Case… Solo que esta separado de los demás.

¿Leo esta bien?... ¿No lo hirieron? – Abril volvió a tener el comunicador nuevamente

El esta bien y no esta herido- Mike se puso algo nervioso por las preguntas que su amiga humana le estaba preguntando acerca de Leo y parecía seguir preguntándole sobre él. - ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme Abril? – Dijo tímidamente.

Ehh… ¡No! Tambien iba a preguntar por ustedes… Si eso es lo que te esta molestando por hacerte tantas preguntas de tu hermano solamente.

¡Pero a mí si me molesta! ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de Leo Abril? – Casey estaba sentado en el sillón, muy enfadado.

No Abril, no me molesta… No lo tomes por ese rumbo… Solo decía si eso era todo… Igualmente estamos todos bien… Solo Raph esta un poco raro- Mike soltó un suspiro silencioso por haberle hecho esa clase de pregunta que obviamente su amiga se iba a dar cuenta.

¡Casey, deja de molestarme con eso! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!

¡Cálmate un poco!

¿Qué le paso a Raph, Mikey?

El esta bien, pero lo he notado un poco cambiado, eso es todo.

Bueno… ¿Cómo podemos ubicarlos a ustedes para sacarlos de ahí?

Te daré la información en tu computadora… con todos los detalles para que no se pierdan. Igualmente nosotros escaparemos para encontrarnos en otro lugar, así no corremos tanto riesgo.

Por supuesto Mikey… No te rindas que tus hermanos te necesitan

¡Nunca!... Estamos muy lejos de New York… Asi que tendrán que usar algo aéreo para llegar más rápido… Casey sabe como manejar el helicóptero así que esta todo arreglado.

¿Por qué hablas con ella de lo que puedo hacer?- Decía Casey muy enojado, sacándole nuevamente el comunicador a su novia.

Últimamente estas un poco desorbitado amigo… te receto que descanses después de que estemos a salvos… ¡Lo necesitas!

Bueno… Espero que cuando lleguemos estén todos ustedes esperándonos a nosotros.

Buena idea- Y Con eso, Casey le devolvió el comunicador a Abril para hablar con él otra vez

Este chico esta un poco alterado después de todo-

Y si haces preguntas sobre mi hermano… Puede ser que este de esa forma. Hehe-

Bueno… Pero a caso no puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Nada Abril- Decía con una gran sonrisa como la que él tenía delante de sus amigos y hermanos. – Bueno Abril… te voy dejando.- su sonrisa desvaneció. – Tengo que volver y apurarme en rescatarlos y dejar de estar esperando tanto- Su voz era muy firme, igual que la esperanza de salir de aquí los 4 juntos.

¡Cuídate! ¡Nos veremos pronto!!

Después de que Michelangelo volviera aponer su comunicador en el bolsillo del traje, se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba Raph y Wybern, pero, cuando llego y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, y esta no se abría, estaba apunto de preguntarse porque estaba cerrado, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Al voltearse, se topo con Wybern y más de 10 triceratons que estaban a su alrededor, dejándole sin algun escape. Tambien estaba Raphael, con las muñecas y tobillos atados por cadenas. Wybern le dio una mirada a la tortuga de máscara roja, antes de avanzar lentamente algunos pasos, hasta llegar muy cerca de Michelangelo.

Creo que te he descubierto amiguito- Wybern paro a solo 5 pasos delante de Michelangelo, mientras sacaba un objeto detrás de su espalda.

/ ¡Oh no!... ¡Estoy frito! /

**Qysrgqysrg **

Faltando tan solo una noche, Leonardo estaba sentado sobre la pared de la nueva habitación que tenían. Era bastante grande y oscura y una puerta con una ventana que tenían barras de metal inoxidable y por debajo, había una puertita donde cabía el alimento. Su suspiro se escuchaba por cuarta vez, al seguir encerrado sin ni siquiera ver a nadie, a parte de su hermano Donatello y él.

Leonardo Quería que llegará el momento que estaba esperando para hacer el trato. No quería arrepentirse de lo que tenía en mente y solo quería que pasara lo más rápido, para no verlos sufrir más en lugar como este. No podían depender toda su vida en una habitación oscura, sin volver a ver el cielo nocturno, donde sus hermanos y él corrían bajo las estrellas por las azoteas de Nueva York. Su guarida, el hogar perfecto que ellos estuvieron viviendo sin ser descubiertos por los humanos, aparte de Abril y Casey, y el clan del pie.

Sus amigos humanos, ya hacía unos cuantos meses sin verlos, sin poder conversar tranquilos en la departamento de Abril, como lo hacían siempre. Hablando de ella, pensaba Leonardo. Quería saber como estaba ella, verla y sentirla presente delante de él. Su gran mirada con esos ojos color esmeralda, y su piel tan brillante como siempre.

Leonardo seguía en su cadena de pensamientos, mientras Donatello, sentado en frente de Leo, miraba el techo, perdiéndose en algun punto, mientras sus propios pensamientos estaban explotándolo continuamente. ¿Era posible que sea muy fácil salir de este lugar sin ser vistos? ¿Porqué los triceratons cambiaron de opinión acerca de cambiarlos de lugar? ¿Por qué Mike tardaba tanto? Y muchas preguntas más, era todo lo que Donatello tenía en su conciencia, solo pensaba en preguntas y preguntas sin saber si podrían ser respondidas.

Hey Leo… Debes tener algo con que hacerme entretener… Es que no podemos estar todo el tiempo cayados como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… ¡Anímate!! No dejes que la depresión de este lugar te invada.

¡Gracias hermano por las fuerzas que me estas dando!- Leonardo dijo tranquilamente, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Sabes? ¡Tendríamos que hacer la prueba de escaparnos de aquí! ¿Qué dices?

Creo que es una mala idea de salir siendo descubiertos por ellos… Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

¿Algun plan en mente?

Si Don… Tengo un plan y espero que ustedes acepten esa clase de decisión que voy a tomar - Los ojos de Leo expresaban un poco de tristeza pero su sonrisa era muy firme que parecía estar decidido a cumplirlo, no importándole en absoluto si ellos iban a respetar su decisión.

Claro que la vamos aceptar hermano… siempre apoyamos tus planes porque eres el líder valiente.

¡No es así Don! ¡Tu ni siguieras sabes como será mi plan!- Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una seriedad mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas media flexionadas.

Nosotros sabemos que cualquier plan que tengas será para librarnos de nuestros problemas… ¿Por qué no vamos aceptarlo?

Ni te imaginas que es lo que se me cruzo por la mente todo este tiempo- Su voz era como un susurro con esas palabras

Bueno… ¿Cuál es el plan que tomaste?- Donatello se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Leonardo y extendió una mano hacia su hombro dándole alguna comodidad

¡Sacarlos de aquí!- Fue su respuesta. No iba a decirle todo; no quería verlo enojado a él ni a ningunos de sus otros hermanos.

¡Eso ya lo se!... Ves, ese plan es común y corriente y claro que lo aceptamos… ¿Pero sabes como salir?

Si.

A ver ¿Cómo?

¡Sacándolos de aquí!- Volvió a repetir y se levanto un poco brusco para dirigirse hacia algun rincón de la habitación.

¿Asi como así? Tiene que ver una forma de que nos saques… ¿Es difícil de decirme como es la forma de escapar?

Sí.

Veo que esto no va a ir a ninguna parte… ¿Por qué no lo comentas así yo tambien te ayudo?

Don, este no es un plan de a dos personas. Solo yo puedo hacerlo porque soy su líder y hermano mayor y es mi deber de hacerlo solo… Ahora voy a meditar un poco- La habitación quedó en silencio después de las palabras que Leonardo había dicho.

Donatello quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo, pensando…

Solo pensando.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Wybern sacó una tarjeta y la acerco al panel, donde la puerta abrió revelando la habitación que usaban como enfermería. Michelangelo quedó en estado de shock por unos cuantos minutos, antes de reaccionar que casi habia metido la pata él solo. Si no fuera porque Wybern avanzo rápido para abrir la puerta, él se hubiera mostrado ante todos ya que no tenía otra opción y además porque ese traje era muy incomodo para tenerlo puesto mientras peleaba por su vida, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el tiempo soldado?- Wybern le pregunto a Michelangelo

Estaba ocupado haciendo algo y por eso me llevo tanto tiempo… prometeré venir más temprano- Y Soltó todo el aire que había contenido.

Eso espero… Como vi que no venías, tuve que sustituirte por otro soldado para trasladar a esta tortuga a otra parte.

¿Y por qué lo vuelves a meter en esta jaula?- Mike miro hacia donde estaba su hermano.- ¿No pudiste encontrar otra jaula?

Ehh... Sí. Pero decidí llevarlo después que haga algo que tengo pendiente

Ah, ok

Después de que Wybern le permitiera a Michelangelo irse a tomar un descanso, decidió dejar de esperar hasta que llegará el día que había acordado en hablar con la tortuga de mascara azul, y de paso avanzar más rápido con su plan de venganza.

Wybern fue hacia la habitación de la tortuga solo, porque él le habia pedido en la nota si podía tener la conversación en otro lugar, y que por favor no llevará a nadie cuando lo fuera a buscar porque no iba a usar ninguna intención de escaparse y que solo quería tener una conversación común y corriente sin tener que estar en una habitación llena de guardias ni nada de eso. Pero como Wybern no confiaba mucho en sus palabras, llevo consigo un arma tranquilizante cargada, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Al abrir la puerta donde estaban las tortugas, encontró que el de máscara violeta estaba recostado sobre la pared que estaba bastante cerca de la puerta, y parecía estar durmiendo, y la otra tortuga de máscara azul estaba en un rincón, sentado. Aunque Wybern no podía ver nada porque no había ninguna iluminación en el cuarto, sabía que la tortuga lo estaba observando fijamente. Después de estar unos cuantos segundos quietos, Leonardo se levanto y se acerco unos poco pasos, pero después se detuvo.

Vine para buscarte, así conversamos de una vez

Bien

Hice lo que me habías pedido. Vine sin nadie

Sí, ya me di cuenta… ¡No tengas miedo que no tengo intenciones de matarte! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

Yo no tengo miedo de ti, solo cuido mi retaguardia

¿Cuándo empezamos?

Sígueme – Cuando Leonardo salio de la habitación oscura, Wybern cerró la puerta. – Iremos a donde esta la otra tortuga de máscara roja, aunque él esta sedado en este momento-

/Solo espero que este bien/ - ¿Por qué nos trasladaste a otra habitación? – Leonardo caminaba serenamente sobre el pasillo oscuro.

Fue idea que uno de mis soldados me lo dijo a mí, y me pareció que tenía razón.

/ Seguramente Michelangelo/ Ah, Veo que escogió un mal lugar – Leo adelanto un par de pasos.

¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la oscuridad?

La oscuridad es mi segunda casa – Contesto Simplemente.

¿Y entonces? – Wybern estaba un poco nervioso por la pequeña conversación que había surgido.

Pero no me gusta estar en la oscuridad cuando estoy encerrado como un animal.

(Llegaron hasta la habitación donde estaba la enfermería.)

Entra tu primero- Wybern le dijo a la tortuga

¿No tienes miedo que yo pueda matarte en este preciso momento? – Leonardo vio que Wybern había cerrado la puerta.

Tú me dijiste que confiará en ti, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Bien. Ya que esta todo… Empecemos – Wybern le ofreció un asiento, del cual Leonardo acepto.

¿Por qué nos capturaste? – Leonardo empezó con esas clases de preguntas para obtener algunas respuestas que su cabeza había formulado cuando estaba en la primera jaula.

Por ser diferente que los humanos.

¿Solamente porque somos una tortugas mutantes?

No. Si no por el tipo de ADN que esta mutado en ustedes 4.

¿Cómo nos conociste?

Lo sabía por mi amigo Shredder

¿Lo conoces?

Sí. Y tambien se lo que le pasó.

¿Y para que nos quieres a nosotros?

Porque ustedes son justamente la clase que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Bien, no quiero saber más nada. ¿Solamente nos capturaste por ese motivo?

Sí.

¿Y para que necesitas a todos nosotros?

Porque al tener más cantidad es mejor.

¿Y porque empezaste con mi hermano y no por mí?- Leonardo lo miro muy seriamente.

Porque el estaba herido a causa que se quiso resistir de mis soldados y no le quedo más opción que tratarlo de esa manera. – Wybern no pudo sostener la mirada de la tortuga, luego de decirle esas palabras.

¿Y porque tú quieres tener un trato con migo? Y ¿Qué clase de trato? – Wybern volvió a mirar a la tortuga de máscara azul.

Porque son mis hermanos. Y el trato es que los liberes. En realidad tendría que pedirte por todos, pero no me queda más opción que salvarlos a ellos.

¿Y tú piensas que ellos harían lo mismo en tu lugar?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo no lo dudo.

¿Y por que no piden lo mismo que tú me estas pidiendo?

Simplemente porque no quiero que lo hagan. Este es solo mí deber.

¿Ah sí? – Wybern frunció el ceño aunque Leonardo no podía verlo.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos en completo silencio, Leonardo finalmente irrumpió ese trayecto silencioso que emanaba la habitación.

¿Y, aceptas lo que te pido? ¿Mi vida por la de ellos 2 y el tercero que creo que no has capturado?

Michelangelo estaba a dos pasos de la puerta de la enfermería cuando había escuchado las palabras de su hermano Leonardo y lo que Wybern le contestó.

¿Estas seguro?

Completamente.

Lo pensare. Pero quiero que la tortuga de máscara roja permanezca con ustedes 2. Me tendrás que esperar porque ahora necesito hacer algo, por eso decidí hablar contigo ahora.

Como quieras- Leonardo se levantó y siguió a Wybern hasta la jaula de su hermano, para luego transportarlo entre los dos hacia la jaula donde estaba Donnie.

Michelangelo decidió irse y no interrumpir.

Ahora más que nunca, mis hermanos me necesitan… En especial Leo. Mañana llevare la otra fase del plan… el último plan que me queda y aprovechare que llevaron a Raph con ellos… Así es más fácil… Solo esperen un poco más.

… No voy a dejar pasar otro día más en este lugar… Solo esperen a su hermano Mikey que los sacará de acá.

_Continuará… _

_**A/N: **_**Este será el último capitulo que las tortus estarán encerrados… El siguiente se tratará del plan que les servirá para salir de ahí y salir de Inglaterra con sus amigos Abril y Casey. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen algún review. **

…**The soul of black teenager… **


	9. Leonardo Vs Wybern

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenece. **

**9_ Leonardo vs Wybern **

Después de haber transportado a su hermano Raphael junto con Donnie, Leonardo estaba por ingresar a su jaula como se lo había prometido a Wybern, pero una mano le sostuvo su brazo brutalmente y lo jalo hasta él. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido, Wybern le soltó rápidamente el brazo, pero con la misma mano que le había agarrado anteriormente, le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Leonardo no comprendió porque había hecho eso, si hace unos momentos le había dicho que tenía que decidirse, aunque podía pensar rápidamente la respuesta. También podía ser que él ocupara el lugar donde antes estaba Raph y por eso había hecho eso cuando se estaba por meter a su prisión.

- ¿Sabes por que te pedí que me siguieras?

- ¿Me vas a dejar en el mismo lugar donde estaba mi hermano? – Leonardo entro nuevamente a la sala de enfermería.

- Si quieres estar ahí, no tengo problema. Pero eso no es exactamente. – Wybern cerró la puerta.

- ¿Es por lo que hablamos hoy? – Aunque Leonardo sabía que se refería a eso.

- Si, y para dejarlo más corta a la oración, te digo que No.

- ¿Pensaste bien tu respuesta?

- Tortuga, no soy estúpido. Tu oferta es algo que no voy aceptar por la sencilla razón que yo tengo la intención de usar a ustedes 4.

- ¿Pensaste bien tu respuesta? – Leonardo presiono sus puños tan duros que se pusieron blancas y su mirada estaba llena de odio. Por primera vez se sentía como Raphael, impulsivo y sobre todo lleno de ira.

- Si lo pensaste bien, entonces has tomado la respuesta incorrecta.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que vas hacer al respecto?

- Algo que hubiera hecho cuando estuvimos hablando, si sabia que iba a parar en todo esto.

- ¿A ver, que?

- Por esta ocasión, descumpliré con mi honor por lo que voy hacer. - Leonardo salto sobre el estante para agarrar un bisturí. Volvió a su lugar con una media vuelta hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

- Si gano, quiero que liberes a mis hermanos, le saques esa cosa apestosa a mi hermano Raph y después como regalito por tenernos tanto tiempo en una jaula mugrienta como tu personalidad, cortarte la cabeza y dejarla a tu peor enemigo como trofeo…

- Así no sufrís como lo hicimos nosotros. Mira lo bueno que soy.

- Jaja, que linda propuesta que me has hecho, ¿Y vos queres que acepte?

- Y si no quieres aceptar mi apuesta. Simple, te corto la cabeza igualmente.

- Bueno, ahora si tu pierdes… -

- Si tú ganas, le sacarías esa cosa a Raph, me lo pondrías a mí, y luego hace lo que quieras, menos utilizar a mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué? Debería decirlo yo, no tú.

- Este es mi apuesta, y yo digo como tiene que ser. Vamos, agarra algo con que protegerte… Te dije que puedo descumplir mi honor… Dale, se me acaba la paciencia.

- ¿Aceptas o no? – Leonardo se puso en modo de ataque y esperaba pacientemente a su contrincante.

- Dale. Quiero ver que bueno eres. – Wybern saco una tonfa y esperaba a Leonardo que venía lentamente hacia él.

Como un entrenamiento de katas, Leonardo comenzó con un par de ataques bajos, seguido de movimientos que el solo conocía. Mientras que Wybern intentaba defenderse, pero como era un arma pequeña y muy afilada y el que la estaba usando era muy rápido, él solo se movía para atrás y esquivaba los ataques con su tonfa.

Leonardo concentrado en sacarle encima el arma para dejarlo indefenso, no vio que Wybern en un rápido movimiento, hizo un medio giro con su pierna extendida, llevándose todo lo que cruzaba por su camino, y una de esas cosas era la pierna de Leo. Al caer, Wybern aprovecho para sacarle el bisturí de la mano, pegándole fuertemente en la muñeca donde usaba el arma. Leonardo grito por el intenso dolor, pero su dolor se hizo más fuerte cuando sintió un corte en su cara.

Wybern se subió encima de Leo y con una mano y la cola, sostuvo las manos de Leo, y con la otra le pegaba por cualquier dirección, haciéndole doler cada vez a la tortuga de máscara azul. Leo mientras tanto trataba de salir de su agarre, pero por mas que lo intentaba, los golpes que le propinaba Wybern le eran imposibles concentrarse en liberarse, parecía que iba a llegar a su fin, pero cuando vio que el puño de Wybern iba hacia su cara, trato de esquivarlo moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado, y con eso Wybern golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo duro, haciéndole doler su mano.

Leonardo aprovecho esa oportunidad para pegarle un rodillazo en la espalda, dejándolo libre de su agarre. Ahí dio una media vuelta hacia delante, ayudándose con sus brazos extendiéndolos y flexionando sus rodillas. Cuando estuvo parado, aprovecho que Wybern estaba de rodillas tratando de ignorar el dolor de su mano, para pegarle una patada en su espalda derribándolo sobre el piso. Ahí Leo aprovecho para poner su rodilla sobre la espalda de este y con el bisturí que lo había recuperado, se lo acerco hacia su garganta con intención de degollarlo.

- ¡Que bien que peleas! Pero…

- Puede ser que no cuides bien tu retaguardia.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Quién dijo que podías hablar? Estas al borde de perder.

- Deja de amenazarme tortuga, mátame de una vez.

-Quiero que hagas lo que te pedí. – Leonardo apretó un poco más el bisturí sobre el cuello de este.

- Pero… ¿A que le quisiste llamar que ibas a descumplir con tu honor, si yo no he visto nada? Estas salvando a tus hermanos, no descumplís con tu honor.

- Es que me he arrepentido de matarte, no es mi intención realmente. Solo quiero que entiendas que nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. – Leonardo aflojo un poco el bisturí de la garganta de Wybern.

-Yo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, como dijiste… estaba a punto de perder, pero con esto. – Wybern le dio un latigazo con su cola en la mejilla izquierda de Leo, tirandolo hacia un costado. –No creo que sea yo el que pierda.

-Me cansaste. Tu lo pediste… quieres morir, te lo cumpliré. – Y con el bisturí que Leo tenía en su mano, se lo lanzó a Wybern, haciéndole un corte largo y no tan profundo en la cara.

-Eso… eso fue una amenaza ¿O no sabes apuntar bien?

-No hace falta que te mate… se tu verdad… se porque quieres vengarte. Se contra quien quieres vengarte, y por eso queres usarnos como experimento… convirtiéndonos en bestias incontrolables para así poder usarnos como arma para exterminar a tus enemigos.

-¿Y como sabes eso? – Sus ojos quedaron incrédulos por lo que había acabado de decir la tortuga de máscara azul.

-Tengo contactos. ¿Y sabes que?

- ¡No se te ocurra decir a nadie sobre lo que sabes!

-Conmigo estas a salvo, pero con una condición… y sabes cual es

-¿Y si volvemos hacer tu apuesta?

- Me canse de estar haciendo tantas estupideces por nada. Ya quiero salir de aquí junto con mis hermanos… Si no quieres aceptar lo que te digo, se lo diré a tus enemigos… Le diré la verdad.

-Te costará tu vida, porque no voy a permitirlo.

-¿Por qué nos capturaste? Yo no te conozco. Mis hermanos no te conocen. No nos hemos visto nunca… ¿Es por nuestro aspecto? ¿Por que somos tortugas que podemos hablar y caminar como humanos?

-Ya te lo he dicho, su ADN.

-Hay humanos que no merecen vivir ¿Por qué nos usas a nosotros? ¡No puedes decirme que solamente nos has capturado por nuestro ADN!… Cualquiera tiene ADN… Puede que tú no, pero ¿Es especial el nuestro para que nos elijas como experimento?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¡Su ADN es especial! Tiene algo que los humanos no lo tienen.

-¡OH vamos! Esas bestias igualmente serán de la misma forma que lo eran cuando lo usaban a los triceratons como experimento.

-Me canse de escucharte.

-¿Tú nos tienes envidia porque somos reptiles como vos?

-¿Que? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Wybern le dijo lo mas despacio que pudo.

-¿Saber que? ¿Qué eres un reptil feo y repugnante? O ¿Qué te quieres vengar de los triceratons por lo que te hicieron a tu especie? O ¿Por qué yo se todo tu secreto y el motivo por el cual nos quieres usar como experimento?

No se lo he dicho a nadie… lo he guardado para mí, nadie sabe mi secreto ¿Por qué el si lo sabe? – Tantas preguntas, que tiene que ver con todo lo que me esta pasando…

- Entonces hazme el favor de liberarnos a nosotros y jamás nadie sabrá nada de tu secretito… Como te he dicho, tengo contactos que me avisaron de esto.

- Ah, y me faltaba algo… sácale tu apestoso gusano a mi hermano.

-Es demasiado. Tu serás el primero en probar mi experimento… me canse de estar jugando a esto… Tu maldito hermano no tiene ningún gusano en su interior, no le he puesto nada… Solo estaba bromeando… Es que me agarro envidia el saber que ustedes están unidos como familia y no tener que estar en mi situación. Quise experimentar si verdaderamente el líder, que en este caso eres tú… Se sacrificaría por sus seres queridos, como tus hermanos… usando a unos de tus hermanos como prueba de mi experimento… Pero ya no puedo continuar, porque sabes muchas cosas que a mi no me conviene que los triceratons se enteren. – Wybern saco el sedante que tenía en su cinturón y lo disparo hacia el brazo de Leo.

- ¿Ósea que has hecho eso por una envidia? Y todo el tiempo pensé que mi hermano realmente tenía el bicho ese… Te hubiera matado cuando pude hacerlo ¿Por qué los triceratons te perdonaron la vida? Todos ustedes eran unos asesinos… por eso los – Leonardo empezaba adormilarse por el efecto del sedante, mientras veía a Wybern sacar algo de un congelador.

-Por eso los triceratons… los triceratons mataron a toda tu especie… solo… solo se olvidaron… d-e u-n-n-o. – Leonardo finalmente cayo inconsciente por el tranquilizante.

Te usare a ti y a los humanos para mi venganza… las otras 3 tortugas serán alimento de su propio líder, cuando la tortuga de máscara azul sea la bestia que tanto espero. – Zack… ¡ven aquí ya!

Del otro lado de la puerta, apareció Zack, seguido de 2 soldados más.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Ve y sácale el collar a la tortuga de máscara roja y tráemelo de inmediato. – Wybern había terminado con la operación de la tortuga de máscara azul.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? Pensé que el de máscara roja ya tenía tu mascota.

-¡Te he dicho que me lo traigas! O tú serás el primer alimento de mi gusano cuando se convierta en bestia.

-Ahí te lo traigo.

Después de haberle traído el collar que antes lo tenía Raph, Wybern se lo colocado al cuello de Leonardo, y después lo metió en la jaula donde anteriormente había estado Raph, y luego se retiro junto con Zack.

Cuando Leonardo despertó, sentía una fuerte punzada en su pecho, y su vista daba vueltas. Cuando su visión volvió hacer clara, se dio cuenta que estaba en la jaula donde había estado Raph, y había un guardia custodiando. Leo sabía el porque le dolía el pecho, pero al menos Leo sabía como poder salir con lo que se había enterado. El y su hermano Mikey, en una oportunidad le contaron la historia de Wybern y también acerca del gusano, por eso Leo sabía todo eso.

Al ver al guardia, ir y venir a cada rato, Leo decidió probar un plan que tenía.

- Oye tú… si tú, acércate… quiero darte esto. – Leonardo hacía que tenía algo en su mano derecha. El triceratons se acerco cautelosamente hacia Leo y cuando estuvo cerca de las barras, Leonardo agarro los extremos de sus hombros con las dos manos, y lo jalo hacia él, provocando que el triceratons cayera inconciente por el fuerte golpe frental.

-Te dije que te iba a dar algo… ahora, donde esta la llave de esta jaula… A ver ¡Lo encontré! – Leonardo con la llave, abrió la puerta de su jaula y en su lugar, metió al triceratons inconsciente.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Michelangelo estaba con Zorg, después de haber escuchado lo que su hermano Leonardo le había dicho a Wybern. Ahora tenía que apresurarse con su plan, porque no iba a permitir que su hermano llegara a sacrificarse por ellos.

- Zorg, cuando llegué hasta la habitación donde están mis hermanos encerrados… te llamare para que obtengas la señal y puedas poner la fotografía en las cámaras para disimular que nada esta pasando, mientras yo saco a mis hermanos.

- ¿Y como le vas hacer para rescatar a Leonardo?

- Todavía no lo se, pero algo se me va ocurrir para sacarlo de ahí, sin que corra ningún riesgo.

-Igualmente no estas solo en esto. Yo te voy ayudar de alguna forma.

- Nuevamente gracias por la ayuda que me has dado. Además, si todo sale bien, podremos salir ayudándonos entre todos.

- Manos a la obra entonces. No perdamos tiempo. – Zorg saco 2 trajes de un armario, para Donatello y Raphael, que lo iban a utilizar para aparentar ser triceratons.

Michelangelo salio de la sala de controles y se dirigió a la jaula de Raph y Don. Cuando Zorg le indico que podía entrar, Michelangelo con la llave que también le había dado él, abrió la puerta que estaba bloqueada. Dentro estaba todo oscuro y había un terrible olor a humedad y parecía que alguien hubiera muerto ahí dentro. Michelangelo saco una linterna y alumbro todo el interior.

Donatello que había despertado por el ruido de la puerta, vio uno de esos triceratons que estaba alumbrando hacia él y Raph. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz, volvió a mirar al supuesto triceratons y después miro a Raph, que seguía durmiendo profundamente. El soldado se acerco un poco más y se saco el casco para que se diera cuenta que en realidad era Michelangelo.

Donnie despertó rápidamente a Raph, porque sabía el porque estaba Mikey.

Después de un largo bostezo, Raphael se paro con la ayuda de Don y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza para estirarse el cuello y todo su cuerpo, y fue ahí que sintió que algo le faltaba.

-¡El collar! ¿Lo viste Donnie? ¡No tengo collar! ¡Me lo sacaron!

-Yo no sabía que tenías un collar. ¡Miguelón, te tardaste!

-Es que estaba muy ocupado. ¡Pónganse estos trajes!

-¡Son horrendos! ¿Por qué tenemos que usarlos? Además destruye mi hermosa voz

-¡Dale delicado! ¿Quieres salir?

-Estoy bromeando zopenco.

-Don, ayúdame a colocar estos hologramas en cualquier lado.

-¿Estos no son los hologramas que yo inventé?

-Y si… Te tienes que dar cuenta por la estructura que le pusiste

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-De la guarida. Después de que lo capturaran a Raph.

-¡No me hagas recordar!

-¡Salgamos!

-¿Y Leo? – Preguntaron Raph y Don al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cálmense! No se donde esta. Puede que siga hablando con la lagartija esa.

-¿Qué lagartija?

-Si, ¿Quién es la lagartija?

-Ese que se llama Wybern

Los chicos salieron rápidamente del lugar, cerrando todo nuevamente.

-Ah, el que me explicaste la otra vez en una de las notas que me habías dado.

-¿Esa lagartija es el que nos atrapo y nos encerró como animales?

-Así es.

-Es el que me amenazo con ponerme su mascota dentro de mí. Si llego a verlo, le voy a meter mi puño dentro suyo hasta dejarlo planito, planito.

-Vamos, tenemos que rescatar a Leo.

**Qysrgqysrg **

Leonardo, después de bajar por el ascensor, se dirigió por un pasillo, pero se detuvo porque había 4 triceratons vigilando esa zona. Leonardo le había robado un arma al triceratons que le había golpeado, para poder usarlo si tenía que hacerlo. Pero en este caso, Leo solamente quería probar que tal eran los triceratons para pelear con puños y no con armas.

Ellos poseían espadas, así que era mejor para Leo probar su habilidad. Cuando los triceratons lo vieron parado enfrente de ellos, uno de ellos se le lanzo encima y entonces Leo le propino una trompada en toda la cara, desmayándolo rápidamente. El segundo también se fue hacia él, y cuando Leo levantó el puño para pegarle como el primero, este triceratons freno su velocidad y protegió su cara con sus brazos, pero no sintió nada, asíque se desprotegió para ver donde estaba y entonces Leo le hizo lo mismo que al primero, dejándolo inconsciente a este también.

Los otros 2, decidieron atacarlo por distintas direcciones, uno por detrás de Leo y el otro por delante de él. Leonardo espero pacientemente, hasta que los tuvo bastante cerca, entonces lo único que Leo hizo es irse a un costado, y en un instante, tenía a estos 2 triceratons inconciente.

-¡Fue muy censillo!

Leonardo corrió hasta doblar en una curva, cuando se topo con otros 4 más. Para no perder más tiempo, Leo se saco el arma que lo colgaba en la espalda y apunto hacia ellos 4, pero en realidad no eran triceratons si no que eran sus 3 hermanos y Zorg. Se dio cuenta cuando Mikey se saco el casco junto con Raph y Don. Después de tener su arma, Leo se sintió feliz de poder estar todos reunidos, pero todavía no acaba ahí. Ahora tenían que salir, y eso era un poco arriesgado.

Cuando salieron afuera, Zorg y Leo abrieron la puerta con algunos objetos pesados, y entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar fuerte, aturdiéndolos por un rato. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, había un montón de soldados y detrás de todos esos estaban Wybern y Zack.

El lagarto les ordeno a los soldados que rodearan a las tortugas. Parecía que todo iba a llegar a su fin, pero Leo tenía un plan. En un rápido susurro, les dijo lo que se le había ocurrido. Cuando Wybern les ordeno a los triceratons que atacaran, Leonardo salto y comenzó a correr encima de las cabezas de los triceratons hasta llegar a donde estaban esos 2.

Cuando estaba por atacar a Wybern, Zack se quiso interponer, pero Zorg no se lo permitió.

Después de que Leo lo derrotará a Wybern de un rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de uno en la cara, destruyéndole el vidrio del casco, Leo le pidió que le trajera una nave. Cuando todos bajaron las armas al suelo, Leo y los chicos se fueron a la nave y lo metieron a Wybern para darle un caso nuevo y Leo le dijo estas palabras:

-Recuerda lo que te voy a decir… "Tu amigo se puede volver tu enemigo… y cuando te quieras dar cuenta… te estará destrozando con sus garras"

Después de eso, Leonardo empujo a Wybern y este cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que Don estaba en el control de la nave con Zorg, tratando de arrancar para irse. Después de un rato lo lograron y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Zack, trae otra nave… ahora tenemos que seguirlos.- La tortuga de máscara azul me las va a pagar

_Continuará... _

**A/N: Perdonen por la tardanza… Es que estado muy ocupada con mis estudios. En fin, espero que les guste! =) Acá aclare un par de cosas como la "Mascota" de Wybern y la parte donde el lagarto le confiesa la verdad a Leo. **

**Por favor, dejen algún Review para ver que tal me quedo ;) **

…**The Soul Of Black Teenager… **


	10. Un pequeño viaje

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

**10_ Un pequeño viaje**

Después de haber podido escapar, Leonardo y los chicos estaban planeando la manera de poder llegar hasta el edificio donde estaba Abril y Casey esperándolos, sin que Wybern y sus secuaces pudieran descubrirlos. Leonardo estaba tan desesperado de poder salir del alcance de la lagartija lo más antes posible y tenía un presentimiento de que Wybern los estaba siguiendo.

De pronto, Donatello pudo ver en el radar, que se acercaban 4 naves de distintos lugares, y que estas se estaban aproximando hacia ellos. No tenían mucho tiempo para poder esquivarlos, pero igualmente tenía que informarles a los chicos el peligro que se estaba acercando.

-Chicos, estamos en problemas, hay cuatros naves que se están aproximando hacia nosotros, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Escapar no es una opción. Hay que buscar algún método del cual podamos salir. – Decía Leonardo mirando hacia sus 3 hermanos.

-¿Y cual es la opción valiente líder?

-Tengo un plan.

-Sabía que Leo siempre guarda planes de emergencia.- Mikey se sentó sobre un escalón que daba directamente a los otros.

-Espero que funcione tu plan Leo

-Los planes de Leo siempre funcionan Raph.

- Lo que sea ¿Cuál es tu plan valiente?

-Don, quiero que tú me avises donde esta cada nave. Nos comunicaremos a través de los celulares, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo hermano? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Atacaré cada nave por mi cuenta, para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Estas loco?

-Claro que no. Igualmente no nos queda otra. No va a pasar nada malo, solo espero tu ayuda don, el resto me encargo yo.

-Claro Leo.

-Ya se lo que quieres hacer hermanito.- Mikey se levanto del escalón para acercarse a ellos.-Leo irá afuera con algo que pueda llevarlo hasta la nave.- Miro su patineta que estaba apoyada.- Ya se, podes ir con mi patineta voladora hacia la nave enemiga. Cuando llegues al techo de una de las naves, podrás colocarle una pequeña bomba y ponerle un suficiente tiempo para que vos puedas salir y así aras con las demás.- Mikey termino su explicación y todos quedaron asombrados, incluso Leo.

-Eehh, Claro. ¿Quién apoya este plan?

-Es un poco peligroso Leo, pero estoy contigo

-Bah, a mi no me importa.- Refunfuño Raph

-La verdad es que nunca te importo Raph. Bueno, empecemos de una vez ¿Donnie?

-Si estas listo, ya puedes aprovechar para ir y hacer lo tuyo.- Donnie decía desde el radar.

Una vez que se fue hacia la nave que estaba a una cierta distancia detrás de la suya, Leonardo llego hasta el techo de esta sigilosamente para quienes los que abordaban, no se dieran cuenta. Cuando termino de colocar la bomba, agarro la patineta y se fue hacia la segunda.

A los pocos minutos, la nave donde Leonardo había estado exploto, quedando ahora 3. Todavía tenía el presentimiento de que Wybern seguía estando cerca, así que debía continuar explotando las otras naves. No era que él lo quería muerto, pero en esta circunstancia tenía que hacerlo si no quería que Wybern los destruyera a ellos.

Después de explotar las otras 2, solo le quedaba una. Cuando se paro en el techo, sintió un pequeño ruido, como de una compuerta abriéndose, pero no le dio importancia. Desesperado porque solo le quedaba esta, no se dio cuenta que detrás de él, había 3 triceratons apuntándole directamente en la cabeza.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_¿Por qué Leo esta tardando tanto? Ya debería haber explotado la nave ¿Y si le paso algo?- _Donatello pensaba mientras seguía mirando el radar. 

Mientras tanto Michelangelo hablaba con Zorg y miraba cada tanto a Donatello, esperando una respuesta. Raphael se paseaba de un lado a otro. Según él, Leo ya debería estar acá con ellos. Se estaba tardando demasiado y empezaba a preocuparse un poco.

-¿Creen que Leo haya tenido algún problema?

-No se Mikey. Ya debería estar acá

-Chicos, Leo sabe cuidarse solo, van a ver que pronto estará acá con nosotros.- Raph decía lo más tranquilo que podía para hacerles creer a los demás que no estaba preocupado.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Leonardo estaba por colocar la bomba cuando de repente ve 3 siluetas detrás de él, se volteo para encontrar 3 triceratons apuntando hacia él. Con un rápido movimiento, desenfundo sus katanas y se lanzo hacia ellos.

Leonardo estaba ocupado en atacar a los 3 triceratons, que ni cuenta se dio cuando la nave en un rápido movimiento, hizo un medio giro, haciendo que Leo y los 3 triceratons cayeran hacia el precipicio.

Leo sabía que dentro de la nave estaba Wybern, y que él mismo había hecho ese giro para que se cayera y muriera, pero como el tenía la patineta, volvió a subirse arriba de ella y fue nuevamente hacia el techo de la nave.

Al llegar, empezó activar la bomba, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido. Se volteo para ver que eran 2 naves más pequeñas que se iban hacia el sur. De pronto la nave en donde él estaba parado empezó a descender descontroladamente. Después de terminar de conectar la bomba, estaba por salir e ir hacia su nave, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, dejándolo de rodillas por el inmenso dolor.

Donatello había tratado de comunicarse con Leo, pero por más que seguía intentándolo, no tenía resultado. Hasta que decidió intentar una vez más y si esa no contestaba, entonces irían en busca de él. Cuando marco el número nuevamente, pudo esta vez comunicarse con él.

-Leo, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si Don. Estoy bien

-¿Sabias lo preocupado que estamos por que no me habías contestado anteriormente?

-Si, lo sabía. Pero estoy bien Don, enseguida llego.

Minutos después se escucho una explosión que retumbo por el celular.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido Leo?

-Solo la nave que exploto. Lo que significa que ya no corremos peligro alguno

-¿Leo? Soy Mikey. No vuelvas a tardar tanto, ¿si?

-hehehe, No hermanito, te lo prometo. ¿Les puedo pedir algo?

-Mikey, dame eso ya

-No espera Donnie

-Dame eso (Donatello le saca el celular a Mikey) ¿Qué habías dicho Leo?

-¿Pueden hacerme un favor?

-Si ¿Cuál?

-Prométanme no recibirme con fuertes abrazos porque estoy muerto, me duele todo el cuerpo y… Casi muero dos veces, asíque tengo un motivo por el cual no me reciban así, ¿Me lo pueden cumplir?

-Claro que si, pero ¿Cómo que casi morís dos veces?

-Después te lo cuento. Ahora, ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta que ya me estoy cansando de estar acá esperando?

-¿Estas en la puerta? (Zorg apretó un botón y la puerta empezó a abrirse)

-Hola chicos. Uff ¡Que cansado que estoy!

-¡Leo!- Gritaron al unísono

Michelangelo y Donatello se le tiraron encima a Leo. Donatello empezó a pegarle cuidadosamente en el hombro de Leo y Mikey empezó hacerle coscorrones en la cabeza de Leo.

-¡Ey, déjenme en paz! ¿No les había dicho que no me hicieran algo así?

-No. Solamente me dijiste que no te recibiéramos con un fuerte abrazo, Esto no es un fuerte abrazo

-¡Bien hecho valiente! Una vez más, has demostrado tu valentía

Después de haberse levantado del suelo, Leo empezó a contar lo que había pasado mientras intentaba explotar la última nave. Minutos después, la conversación de Leo fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía del comunicador de Donnie.

-Hola Don, ¿Ya están por llegar?

-Hey Abril, estamos en eso. Tuvimos que sacarnos un estorbo del camino, después se lo contamos. ¿Cómo lo localizamos?

-Casey esta siendo señas con la luz de un gran farol que hay aquí en el edificio donde estamos.

-Ok. Estaremos ahí en un par de horas.

-Bueno, los espero.

-Llamo Abril para decirnos que nos daría una señal para que supiéramos su ubicación.

-¿Nos falta poco?

-Si.- Contesto Zorg

Después de pasar más o menos 2 horas, pudieron encontrar la señal de la luz. Cuando bajaron, Abril fue corriendo y abrazó a Leonardo por un par de minutos y después fue a saludar a los demás.

Leonardo les presento a Zorg y les dijo que él, además de Mikey, fue el que los pudo sacar de ese lugar en donde habían estado. Luego de decidir en donde quedarse a dormir (que era la guarida) todos fueron hacia el helicóptero y retomaron el vuelo hacia casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Uff, Si que me he tardado. (Suspiro) Pero al fin puedo dedicarme en seguir con este fic y con unos cuantos más ;)**

**Me alegro que ya puedan descansar, pero igualmente no van a poder descansar tanto porque se avecinan más problemas. Como el regreso de… y lo que le pasa a Leo con respecto a su invitado que tiene dentro suyo… El collar que empieza a funcionar, encendiéndose el color verde (En el siguiente capitulo se basa en lo que tiene Leo y las funciones del collar. Los colores, verde, rojo y azul que tiene y que efectos produce) **

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado =)**

**Aquí vamos con esto:**

**Sorafenix: ¡Hola sora! ¡Que bueno que hayas podido leer mi fic! Hehe. Bueno, con respecto a tu duda… Lamentablemente si le puso el gusano esa lagartija =( Y ahora tiene que estar sufriendo el pobre. Bueno, con el tiempo y a medida que avance con los cáps. Van apareciendo como se transforma y como puede ser la solución. Bueno, nada más te digo porque sino… jaja También eso se va aclarar un poco más adelante. **

**Yunuen: ¡¡Hola Yunuen!! n.n Después de que la Z casi me hace desaparecer ayer (después te digo lo que me paso) pero por suerte la saque barata. Ahora pude al fin subir el cap. 10 Ahora tengo que aclararte las dudas**

**XD**

**Ese Wybern se salio con la suya y le puso el gusano a Leo. No es tan gracioso como te parece… ¿No sabías que Wybern esta en peligro de extinción por Leo? Más adelante se da ;) **

**También eso de su transformación se explicara después. Si, Leo se va a transformar en un horrible monstruo… pero te doy una pequeña salvación… Hay una solución para lo que le va a pasar a Leo… Eso no más te puedo decir, ahora tendrás que ser paciente y esperar que sea lo que será la solución al problema.**

**Rochi y vale: Bueno… gracias por su gran apoyo ;) Yo tmb las kiero **

**Cloeh: ¡Que bueno que pudiste leer todo el capitulo 9! n.n Bueno… si, Wybern hizo eso con Leo, pobre de él! A Raph si le sacaron el collar, pero se lo pusieron a Leo y lo va a tener bastante tiempo. **

**SoloSimple: ¿SoloSimple? Jaja, ¿Qué haces hermanito? Jaja… si me que me has dejado sorprendida. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado esto. **


	11. En busca de respuestas

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT son mías **

**11 En busca de respuesta **

Después de haber pasado una semana en que nuestras tortugas y el triceratons escaparon de la lagartija Wybern, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero para Leonardo, eso era imposible ya que tenía que enfrentar a ese individuo que estaba dentro suyo y que dentro de poco florecería y acabaría con todo.

Leonardo se preguntaba porque Wybern estaba decidido en acabar con su familia, no podía entender muy bien esa furia que sentía por destruirlos. Tambien pensaba el porque Zorg quería ayudarlos y quería destruir a toda costa a Wybern. Leo no quería matarlo, sí detenerlo, pero no matarlo porque el no veía el porque tendría que hacerlo, pero hoy iba a saber la verdad de esa lagartija. Hoy Zorg, les va a explicar quien es realmente Wybern y porque quiere destruirlos a ellos.

Leo dejo sus pensamientos atrás, cuando oyó que Donnie le estaba llamando desde la sala principal. Él se levanto de su cama y se dirigió para ver lo que estaba pasando ahí. Cuando llegó, vio a sus hermanos y a Zorg reunidos, así que ya sabía que iban a empezar hablar sobre ese tema en que todos querían saber.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría que empezaras a contar la verdadera identidad de Wybern, Zorg.- Leonardo tomo asiento junto a Mkey.

-Muy bien. Empiezo diciendo que en realidad Wybern no es su verdadero nombre. Él se nombro así para pasar desapercibido ante nosotros, los triceratons. En su planeta, sus nombres no eran más que simples apodos y no tenían un nombre fijo. Por ejemplo: Uno de ellos nacía y ya era apodado como El asesino u otras clases de nombres muy similares al que les acabe de nombrar. Cuando empezaban a caminar, ya les enseñaban a ser unos verdaderos asesinos y empezar a matar en temprana edad, haciéndoles portar armas muy peligrosas. Cuando crecían, les enseñaba una sola regla que tendrían que cumplirlo permanentemente hasta que mueran o sean asesinados. Es por eso que nosotros hicimos una guerra para tratar de destruirlos y al parecer quedo este que se hace llamar Wybern.

-¿Es por eso que dice que se quiere vengar?- Leonardo preguntó

-No.

-¿Y como a mí me dijo que se quería vengar de ustedes?

-Vengar no es la palabra adecuada para su personalidad. El no quiere solamente destruirnos o destruirlos a ustedes. El quiere ser el único sobreviviente en todo el universo.

-¿Qué?- Todos preguntaron en estado de shock.

-Así es. Primero nos quiso destruir a nosotros, pero como nosotros éramos demasiados para él, entonces el se ideo que si esperaba, algún día podría completar con su misión. Cuando se entero que había otro planeta, en donde habitaban formas de vida, en seguida él le dijo a nuestro gran líder que necesitaba hacer una misión en la tierra. Nuestro líder acepto eso y para ir más cómodamente, le permitió que llevara unos cuantos triceratons con él. Entonces la lagartija vino hasta acá haciéndonos creer que venía para hacerle un favor a uno que se llama Shredder. Esa parte no se de donde lo saco; yo solo se que el se camuflaba entre los triceratons para hacernos creer que él era uno de los nuestros y que en realidad era uno de nuestros peores enemigos.

-¿Pero para que quiso venir hasta la tierra, si quería destruirlos a ustedes?

-Buena pregunta Donatello, pero yo se que él vino hasta acá, quiso destruirlos a ustedes y después completar la destrucción acá en la tierra y volver y terminar con lo que quería verdaderamente. Lo del gusano tampoco tengo idea de porque lo hizo. Por ahí pensó que ustedes podrían ser buenos para destruirnos a nosotros. Si no me equivoco, él vino hasta acá y quería organizar un ejercito de monstruos y después llevarlos hasta Allá. Como los monstruos son muy fuertes, seguramente nos destruiría y entonces él quedaría completamente solo.

-¡Que horror! No podemos dejar que eso pase.- Michelangelo se levanto de su lugar.

-Si. Hay que matarlo ahora mismo.- Raphael cruzo sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

-¿Pero el no tiene sentimientos a caso?

-No, Leo. El es como una maquina que esta programada para matar

-Lo que pasa es que no podemos pensar en matarlo. No sería justo que lo matemos, podemos hacerle que reflexione

-¿No te acuerdas que vos ya lo habías hecho y no funciono?

-Si me acuerdo Raph, pero podríamos amenazarlo. Decirle que nosotros le dejamos que siga viviendo, pero que se vaya y no vuelva a molestar. Nosotros somos más y podemos destruirlos si hace falta eso.

-Ahora hace falta que lo matemos, Leo. Esa cosa ya no tiene solución.

-Leonardo, yo se que no quieres matarlo. Pero, si nosotros no aprovechamos la oportunidad para matarlo, entonces él si lo aprovecharía para asesinarnos a todos nosotros. ¿No ves que ya te ha puesto el gusano dentro de ti? ¿Podrías perdonarlo por lo que te hizo y olvidártelo?

-Claro que no. Jamás le voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo. (Suspiro) Esta bien, si no hay otro remedio, entonces haremos lo necesario para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Bien, no podemos dejar que él nos mate primero.

-Respecto al gusano que posee Leo. ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Bueno, si tratamos de evitarlo, entonces podremos evitar que el gusano se desarrolle.

-¿Pero que le va a pasar si el gusano se desarrolla?

-Y lo que le va a pasar es que el gusano tome completamente el control de sus sentimientos y el se ponga en su lugar y eso significa que empezara a ser un animal incontrolable.

-¿Pero Leo volverá a la normalidad?

-No se sabe. Solo hubo uno que sobrevivió a través de una sobredosis. Es una sustancia del mismo monstruo, nada más que esta mezclada con otros componentes. Yo tenía uno, pero lamentablemente no lo traje conmigo porque no pensé que esa lagartija iba hacer eso contigo Leo, si no ya te la estaría dando para que te cures.

-No pasa nada Zorg, no es tu culpa. Solo quiero saber si hay tiempo para que puedas traer esa solución.

-Yo ya se lo pedí a un amigo que lo esta cuidando y ya lo tele transporto. Pero esto va a tardar 2 meses hasta que llegue acá.

-¿Y cuales son los primeros síntomas?

-Según como reaccione tu cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste acerca que el gusano se va comiendo todo el organismo?

-Si Mikey. El se va desarrollando a medida que va devorando todo el organismo de tu hermano y lo sustituye con el suyo. Pero los gusanos no poseen órganos; solo el pulmón y el cerebro de la persona en que habita.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa si me llego a transformar y todavía no llego la cura?

-Cuando te transformes y justo ese mismo día llega la cura, entonces puede que te salves porque el monstruo no termino de desarrollarse completamente. Aunque ahí no más nosotros tendríamos que tener todos los órganos para poder salvarte, si no vas a morir.

-¿Y no sabes cuando el gusano empiece a desarrollarse?

-Por el collar que tienes puesto. Hay tres luces del cual identifica el estado del gusano. Ves, aquí tienes prendido el color verde. Quiere decir que el gusano esta actuando dentro de ti y empieza de a poco a alimentarse. Cuando se prende el rojo y se apaga el verde, es porque esta en precaución y quiere decir que no falta tanto para que el gusano se vaya transformando en el siguiente nivel. Y el último se va a prender cuando ya estés transformado. Es de color azul y su función es estabilizar al monstruo y eso significa que esta en el modo de control, para que lo puedan controlar.

-Maldita lagartija. Tenemos que matarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa si me transformo y estoy mucho tiempo transformado?

-Y tienes menos probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-Bueno, yo se como matar a la lagartija. Será arriesgado, pero será la única forma de poder destruirlo por completo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Se que nadie puede controlar mis sentidos y voy hacer todo lo posible por controlarlo por mi cuenta y si puedo, matare a Wybern usando al monstruo. Después de matarlo, ustedes me inyectan esa sobredosis y vamos a ver después si sobrevivo o no.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Ustedes déjenme a mí.

Michelangelo seguido de Donatello, empezaron a bostezar de lo cansados que estaban. Ya todo el mundo tenía ganas de dormir, así que decidieron extender las colchas y dormir en la sala de monitores todos juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Gracias por los Reviews n.n Espero que este cap sea un poco más entendible sobre el tema de Wybern y con respecto al gusano que tiene Leo y en la forma de eliminar a la lagartija. Les digo que Leo no sufrirá tanto, así que no se preocupen mucho n.n. Lo que sí es que en el siguiente capitulo será un poco… a ver, ¿Cómo les puedo decir? Creo que a mi punto de vista les va a dejar mucha intriga y creo que esperaran al siguiente para saber lo que pasa (Se trata de Abril y Leo) Bueno, me voy yendo, Hasta el próximo cap n.n **

**Yunuen, decime que gane este desafío, plisss… No quiero ese castigo T_T Dale, podes ser vengativa en otro momento, jaja ;) **


	12. Una noche acompañado

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT No me pertenecen, solo las ideas de los cuales los involucro n.n **

**12- Una noche acompañado… Una noche problemática. **

Ya había pasado una semana que Zorg les había explicado la verdad de la lagartija y sobre todo lo que le iba a pasar a Leo y la función de ese collar que él tenía puesto. Leo todavía seguía con el mismo color, pero ya se le había presentado algunos dolores. Como esos dolores punzantes en su pecho y dolores de cabeza.

Abril, que se había enterado también del tema junto con Casey, tenía planeado invitarle a Leo a cenar porque él era el único que iba estar en su guarida, ya que sus hermanos y Zorg no iban a estar con él.

Raphael y Casey tenían planeado ir al estadio de jockey para ver a sus jugadores. Donatello fue a la guarida de Leatherhead para realizar un trabajo que tenían planeados ellos hacer y Michelangelo con Zorg, patrullarían la zona en busca de criminales sueltos.

Leonardo esta en la puerta trasera de Abril, esperando a ser atendido, mientras observaba el cielo nubloso. Cuando decidió abrir la puerta, Abril vestía un lindo vestido de color rojo muy brillante y un par de botas color blanco. Leo quedo asombrado por unos pocos minutos, antes de entrar a la puerta y sentarse cómodamente sobre el sofá.

-¿Gustas algo para tomar, Leo?

-Si, por favor. Dame agua.

-¿No quieres tomar cerveza?

-No. No me gusta la cerveza.

-Enseguida te traigo. Y ¿Cómo vas con el tema del gusano?

El living esta inundado con una dulce melodía y Leo olfateaba un lindo aroma que provenía desde la cocina.

-Hasta ahora va todo bien. Solo hay a veces que parece que mi cabeza me va estallar y ni hablar de mi pecho.

-Pobre de vos.- Le entrego el baso de agua y luego se retiro nuevamente en la cocina.

-¿Qué huele tan delicioso?

-Estoy haciendo spaghetti. ¿Te gusta?

-Pues… nunca he probado. Sabes que allá el menú es pizza y pizza.

-Jajaja, es cierto. Espero que te guste.

-Claro que me va gustar.

-¿No sabes a que hora vuelven tus hermanos?

-No, pero me van a llamar en cuanto estén en casa.

Leo se acerco a la mesita de café y apoyo el baso medio vacío. Luego se acerco a la ventana para ver que la lluvia estaba empezando a caer. Leo decidió correr la cortina nuevamente pero sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo y volteo para verificar, pero no había nadie. Le pareció raro que haya sentido eso y al darse vuelta, no encontrar a nadie.

Un poco confundido, volvió al sofá pero a mitad de camino sintió un rápido dolor de cabeza y se detuvo momentáneamente para recuperarse.

-Leo ¿Estas bien?

-Eehh… Si, no te preocupes. Solo me agarro un dolor de cabeza, pero ya se me paso.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres una aspirina?

-No, estoy bien.

-Leo ¿Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-Claro.

Después de poner toda la mesa. Leo estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Leo, soy Mickey. Te aviso que voy a ir a la guarida de leatherhead a buscar a Donnie.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal estuvo el patrullaje?

-Nada en común. Solo encontramos a unos menores tratando de robar un comercio cerrado, pero creo que ya no van a seguir cometiendo más robos.

-Jeje ¿Por qué?

-Le dimos un fuerte merecido a cada uno y se fueron llorando en busca de su mama. ¿Cómo va por ahí?

-Todo bien. Estoy a punto de cenar.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Bueno… Yo le avise que iba a llegar más o menos para esta hora.

-¡Qué raro de vos! Siempre estas apresurado porque quieres llegar antes que nosotros.

No esta vez. Tengo la oportunidad para decirle Abril que la relación que habíamos empezado la otra vez, esta noche se termina.

-Es que pensé que ustedes llegarían tarde.

-¿Qué van a comer de rico?

-Spaghetti.

-Bueno hermano, nos vemos luego.

-Ok.

Leonardo vio Abril sentarse en la mesa, así que fue y tomo asiento.

-Comenzó a llover. ¿Crees que siga toda la noche?

-No lo se. Puede que si. Hmm… esto esta delicioso.

Leonardo se limpio la boca un poco sucia por el tuco del spaghetti y se sirvió agua al vaso.

-Hace años que no como así. Siempre hacía comida chatarra por lo cansada que estaba de tanto trabajar.

-Tienes buenas manos para hacer una comida rica como esta. ¿Es casero, no?

-Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Solo lo adivine.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Crees que…? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese que te encerró?

-No lo se. No se si llamarlo Wybern o lagartija.

-Wybern… ¿Crees que volverá?

-Temo que sí. No creo que deje a su prisionero libre para siempre.

-Tienes que estar preparado… Por cualquier cosa.

-Si. En eso estamos. Tengo un plan.

Los dos terminaron de cenar y levantaron la mesa. Abril se puso a lavar los platos, mientras Leo los secaba. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir, pero de vez en cuando aparecía rayos iluminando la ciudad.

Cuando Leo estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el living para recoger el vaso que había dejado, un fuerte rayo retumbo y de pronto todo se convirtió en oscuridad. Leo dejo el vaso ahí y se acerco a la cocina sin problemas, para ver como estaba Abril. Cuando estaba por entrar, Abril que no podía ver nada, embistió a Leo y los dos cayeron al piso.

-Leo ¿Estas bien? No fue mi intención.

-No paso nada. Solo caímos porque no pued…

Pero no termino lo que estaba por decir, porque sintió que la cara de Abril estaba muy cerca de él y en poco tiempo, estaban compartiendo un beso. Leo la abrazo inconscientemente y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del beso.

Cuando Leo abrió los ojos, se encontró que la luz había vuelto y Abril tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su plastrón. El decidió interrumpir el inquietante momento.

-Abril… la luz volvió… ¿Podrías levantarte?

-¿Para que? Acaso, ¿Esto no era lo que querías?

Creo que esto se esta yendo demasiado lejos. Si no la detengo ahora… puede que después no la pueda detener… y no quiero arrepentirme después, pensaba Leonardo.

-Abril, enserio lo digo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo creí que querías estar junto a mí.

-Si quiero. Pero somos amigos, no novios. Además tú ya tienes a Casey.

-¿Y que? Los amigos también pueden compartir esto.

-Abril…

-Bueno, esta bien.

Abril se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Leo levantarse. Cuando Leo acepto su ayuda, Abril aprovecho para abrazar el cuello de Leo y chocar sus labios con los suyos.

Creo… creo que esto estará bien para ser el último. Luego le diré lo que tengo que decirle.

Besándole apasionadamente, Leo le devolvió el abrazo y la acerco hacía si. Duro 2 minutos, porque necesitaban respirar, pero no se soltaron. Leo puso suavemente su mano derecha contra la mejilla de Abril y la acariciaba tiernamente.

-Abril, tengo que decirte algo… Tenemos que cortar esto de una vez.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Completamente. No quiero que pase nada malo en el futuro.

-¿Pero esto no es lo que deseabas?

-Si, pero no contigo Abril. Eres como mi hermana para mí.

-Entiendo. Solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

Leonardo estaba sorprendido y Abril lo noto por la expresión que llevaba en su cara.

-Es que…- Quería tratar de explicarle, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Créeme. De este modo me ayudarías mucho.

-Leo… quiero compartir este último beso contigo, al menos ¿Aceptas?

-Yo…

Leonardo se estaba acercando más hacia Abril, pero no pudo completar con la tarea, porque sintió un ruido justo en la puerta trasera de Abril. Tanto Abril y Leo tenían una expresión de terror. Sabían que detrás de esa puerta podría estar o uno de sus hermanos o Casey.

Estaba perdido, eso lo sabía muy bien. Leo pudo oír la voz de Raph detrás de esa puerta. Sabía que Casey estaba junto con él. Alguna idea tendría que aparecerle antes de que se forme una terrible escena… Antes que él y Abril la terminen pésimamente mal.

-¿Por qué esto tiene que pasar justo ahora?

_Continuará…_

**A/N: Gracias por los Reviews. Pobre Leo… ¿Por qué le hago sufrir tanto, no? Igual de esta va a salir igual que cuando tenga que enfrentar la peor parte de su vida… la transformación de ese gusano. T_T **

**Pero miren el lado positivo… Tendrá a su familia junto a él y le ayudarán con este problema. n.n **

**¡Hasta pronto!** ;)


	13. Se presenta el color rojo

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

**13_ Se presenta el color rojo**

Cuando Leonardo escucho y vio que la manija se estaba abriendo, rápidamente fue hacia una de las ventanas e hizo que estaba viendo el paisaje. Abril agarro una almohada del sofá y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente. Detrás de la puerta ya abierta, se encuentra Raph todo mojado y sorprendido por encontrar todavía a Leo.

-Hola Abril, Leo ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Ojala no sospeche.-Estaba por irme, pero sentí una presencia y me quede para asegurarme que no era peligroso.

-Ah, entonces ve ¿O soy peligroso?- dijo irónicamente.

-Jaja, no, es lo que voy hacer ahora.- Abre la ventana y pone un pie sobre el marco. -¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar la campera de Casey, el tonto se la olvido aquí.

Abril ve la campera sobre la silla y va ha recogerlo y entregarlo a Raph.

-Si, ayer cuando vino.

-¿Vas a ir ahora?

-Claro Leo, solo voy acompañar a Casey un par de cuadras, adelántate.

-Si, ahora. Tengo que platicar algunos asuntos con Abril.

-Como quieran, yo ya me voy.- Y con eso, cerro la puerta dejando a Leo y Abril solos.

-Ves, por eso te digo que debemos de terminar nuestra pequeña relación.- Leo bajo el pie del umbral.- Alguien puede descubrirnos tarde o temprano.

-Tienes razón, gracias por hacerme comprender Leo.

-Igual sigo sin entender porque esto surgió. ¿A caso va mal la relación entre ustedes?

-No, es solo un capricho Leo.

Será mejor irme ya, no debo perder más tiempo.-Ok, te dejo Abril.

Leonardo saludo Abril con un beso en la mejilla y salio por la ventana, dispuesto a llegar a la guarida lo más temprano posible, aunque ya pasaba de las 1 de la noche. El ya esta mas tranquilo porque sabia que Abril no iba a volver a cometer una tontería más como esa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, Wybern esta en la nave central, donde la esta preparando para irse directamente a New York a enfrentar a las tortugas. En una pantalla, donde tenía la información actual del collar que tiene puesto Leonardo, el color verde ya se esta desvaneciendo lentamente y en su lugar, el color rojo empieza aparecer.

-Señor ¿Cree que la tortuga de cinta azul llegue a convertirse?

Wybern voltea la silla en donde esta sentado hacia la dirección del soldado.

-Eso es cuestión de días… horas.

-¿Crees que puedan conseguir el antídoto?

Wybern saca algo detrás de él.

-¿Te refieres a este?

El soldado que en ese entonces, no tenía puesto su casco, se le notaba el asombro que le había dejado al ver lo que tenía Wybern en sus manos.

-Señor ¿De donde lo consiguió?

-Es una larga historia, pero para resumírtelo.- Wybern saca de su bolsillo un control y apretó un botón rojo.-Anoche nos topamos con este traidor.- Mira hacia el nuevo individuo que entro en la sala, junto con dos soldados que lo tienen encadenado.-Porque no nos dices lo que estabas por hacer con esto.- Se refirió al antídoto.- ¿Pensabas llevarlo a la tortuga?

-Sssi… esso ess lo… lo que ppeennssabba hacer.

-Habla bien o ¿Tienes una papa en la boca?

-Si eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿Y porque confías en ellos? ¿O que a acaso hay alguien conocido?

-Si Zorg, señor… por favor, estoy cooperando, tú me prometiste que me liberarías.

-Una cosa más… Entonces ¿Por qué lo traicionaste?

-Porque tu…- Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su estomago.-Porque el prefiere ayudar a esos 4 quelonios y no a nosotros.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad, chicos, saben que hacer.

-Pero tú me habías prometido…

-Se, se, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Te libero de esto. – Wybern volvió a colocar el antídoto sobre el congelador.- Ves, así fue que conseguí el antídoto.

El soldado volvió a colocarse el casco, para ocultar su mirada preocupada hacia el recién llevado.

-Ya veo. Con su permiso.

-Ve, ve. Igual voy a estar ocupado.

Con eso, el soldado se retiro de la sala, dejando a Wybern completamente solo. El momento esta casi llegando, y no iba haber cual quier tipo de interrupciones para conseguir lo que el realmente quiere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raphael se despidió de Casey y se fue hacia su hogar. A mitad de camino, decidió llamar a Leo para avisarle que tomaría el mismo atajo para llegar más rápido a la guarida, ya que tenía mucho sueño y a parte comenzó a llover otra vez.

Leonardo al saber que su hermano no estaba muy lejos de él, opto por ir a paso lento para poder volver a recuperar la energía que había gastado en correr desde el departamento hasta donde se encuentra.

También disfruta de la lluvia que ya ha mojado su cuerpo y de la tierra mojada bajo sus pies que emana de las azoteas. De pronto sintió un gran mareo y un dolor impresionante de cabeza y de repente todo se convirtió en negro.

Raph que no iba tan lejos, vio un bulto tirado en la azotea y le llamo la atención, se acerco con un paso mas apresurado y pudo notar que ese bulto era su hermano Leonardo. De inmediato fue hacia él y le dio vuelta para medirle el pulso, fue ahí que vio una luz que comenzó a titilar sobre el lado derecho del cuello de Leo.

Raph se fijo bien que era esa luz, moviendo el collar para obtener una mejor vista justo cuando la luz dejo de titilar. Hay pudo ver bien claro que la luz roja ya esta encendida y la de color verde ya había desaparecido.

Raph decidió avisarles a sus hermanos el estado en que se encuentra Leo y que se apresuran a llegar. También tenía pensado decir algo más, pero vio unas cuantas siluetas delante de él, asíque levanto su rostro y se vio rodeado con más de 50 triceratons y Wybern.

-Que tenemos aquí… una tortuga con mi mascota y la otra que nos esta estorbando.

-¿Pero que?...

-Chicos, no perdamos el tiempo… ataquen.

En seguida, Raph arrojo el celular hacia un costado y saco sus sais. Wybern se acerco hacia Leonardo porque sabía que la otra tortuga estaría muy ocupada en derrotar a sus soldados, y lo levanto dispuesto a llevárselo, pero antes de marcharse, Wybern tomo el celular y como vio que del otro lado todavía seguían en línea, les dejo un pequeño mensaje.

-Hola tortugas, siento interrumpirles su vida, pero me temo que la mejor solución es llevándose a su hermano, asique adiós.- Y con eso finalizo la llamada.

Desde lejos se podía oír los gritos de Raph por intentar salvar a Leo, pero Wybern tranquilamente subió a su nave y comenzó a irse, dejando a Raph con todos sus soldados.

_Continuará…_

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Siento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo el cap 13… Me quedo un poco corto, pero en fin, espero que les guste ;) **


	14. Escape, parte 1

**14_Escape, parte 1.**

Se sentía como si hubiera descansado muy poco, sin embargo, Leonardo trata ignorar el ardor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. La habitación que se encuentra es algo sencilla. Las paredes blancas, las luces de un color azulino apagado, haciendo que la habitación se pareciera algo tenebroso, una ventanilla parecida al de un vagón de tren situado entre el techo y la pared, demasiado alto para que él pudiera llegar y angosto para pasar y por último una puerta hecha seguramente de algún material pesado.

Al incorporarse, la piel de su cuello hizo contacto con la parte delantera del collar causándole un ardor insoportable hasta el punto de que se arrodillara otra vez para tratar de calmarlo. Parece que el panel de control estuviese sobrecalentándose provocando que le ardiera mucho.

Sin saber que lo están observando desde la ventanilla, se reincorpora y trata de avanzar hacia la puerta pero no hizo ni dos pasos que volvió a sentir ese dolor agonizante.

Busca cualquier forma de sacarse el collar pero no tiene éxito.

Detrás de la ventana, Wybern le habla a Zack sobre el proyecto que hace unos días le rondaba en su cabeza. Consistía en abandonar la Tierra e ir a buscar otro lugar que nadie lo conociera.

Zack comienza a sospechar que oculta algo y que trata de taparlo diciendo que simplemente esta cansado de estar en el mismo sitio. No confía en esa simple respuesta y creé que insistiéndole puede sacarle algo.

-Un amigo buscaba un lugar para descansar unos días… yo le contesté que él tenía un hogar en el cual podía seguir descansando…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije?-Cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja que te siga explicando.

Wybern cruza sus brazos y lo mira serio.

-Él seguía insistiéndome un lugar para quedarse y yo sin comprender le dije que había una pequeña choza abandonada no muy lejos de donde estaba haciendo vigilia… unos días después, en el mismo lugar donde montaba guardia, unos ciudadanos me llamaron para que auxiliara a alguien que se encontraba en problemas. Sin saber donde era, me deje guiar por ellos hasta que llegamos. Supe de inmediato quien era el que estaba en problemas pero al entrar, yacía en el suelo muerto con un papel en su pecho. No comprendí que fue lo que le paso-

-¿Quieres decir que sabía que lo iban a matar?

Está algo pálido y nervioso por la historia que está contando el triceratons.

Zack asintió y continuó con su historia:

-agarre el papel y lo leí con la intención de ver a quien pertenecía… solo decía que no había lugar en donde ocultarse cuando sería descubierto de todos modos.

-seguro se lo busco solo... Aún sigo sin entender porque me contaste eso.

-¿No será que alguien anda buscándote por algo?

Asustado contestó:

-¡¿Crees que estoy tratando de escapar?

-No se… supongo que vienes escapándote por varios años y no tienes éxito en ningún lugar, señor.-Contestó sabiamente.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Su cara expresa enojo y nerviosismo, fácil de leerlos para Zack.

-No dejo de creer lo que estoy diciendo.

-Bien, me da lo mismo si me crees o no. Aún seguiremos con este plan ¿Esta bien?

Su estado no cambia. Aún sigue nervioso y enojado. Avanza hasta la computadora, no muy lejos de la ventanilla que usan para observar a la tortuga. Acciona unos botones y sonríe satisfactoriamente al escuchar gritos de agonía.

-No me queda otra.-responde Zack

-¿No sabes por qué está tardando tanto en terminar el tratamiento?

-No podemos apurarnos más de lo que da el proceso del gusano, Wybern.

El mencionado gira dándole la espalda a Zack y va hacia la ventanilla. Dentro, Leonardo está rodeado de un color violeta oscuro, visiblemente entre la luz de la habitación. El color que emite es una especie de sustancia que ayuda a acelerar el desarrollo del bicho que se encuentra en él y para dar mayor energía, expande pequeñas ondas eléctricas por el collar hacia su cuerpo causándole mucho dolor.

Los gritos cesan lentamente hasta quedar completamente en silencio; la habitación sigue con la mezcla de colores y Wybern se preocupa por ver en la pantalla que le falta un 20% todavía para que el gusano se pueda transformar.

Zack trata de calmar su preocupación fijándose que el collar ya no tiene el color rojo sino el azul que su amo estaba esperando con ansias.

No dejaba de preguntarse porque estaba comportándose muy raro y sobretodo el querer apurarse con lo de la tortuga y buscar otro sitio.

Tantas cosas que no sabía y estaba por descubrirlo.

-El collar llego hasta su última etapa, Wybern. Solo falta que se transforme.

-Ya lo se. Es lo que quiero ahora para poder marcharme.

-¿Y con las otras tortugas?

-Si tuviera más gusanos lo haría. Creo conformarme con este.

Zack sospecha cada vez más que Wybern esconde algo muy feo.

-No entiendo todo esto. Vinimos por una supuesta misión y ahora vienes a decirme que tenemos que irnos a otro lugar y encima, haces experimentación con estos mutantes para no se qué.

El lugar queda en silencio por un momento, luego la lagartija contrae uno de sus puños que apoya contra la máquina y habla:

-¿Quieres ser un traidor como Zorg?

Deja de prestar atención a la pantalla que ahora va un 83%. Zack se lo queda mirando muy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No es obvio?

Zack decide presionarlo.

-Tal vez Zorg se haya dado cuenta de los problemas que tienes y prefirió unirse a las tortugas o tal vez-

-Y sigues con eso de `problemas´

-¿Qué quieres que piense cuando te comportas raro?

-Ufff...

Lejos del lugar donde discutían, dos puertas se abrieron sigilosamente en distintos sectores.

En una de ellas, tres tortugas, dos humanos y un triceratons buscan a Leonardo para llevarlo de vuelta a casa y a Wybern para vengarse por todo lo mal que les hizo.

En la otra, un grupo muy grande de misteriosas personas entran sospechosamente buscando a los dueños del lugar.

Los dos encaminan en la misma dirección, separados tan solo por una pared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelangelo, el único que no está tan alerta, llena el ambiente con el mejor humor. Donnie se alegra mucho que Mikey esté acompañándolos en este momento.

Teniendo a Zorg, que conoce todo el trayecto, Raph va detrás de todo cubriendo la retaguardia. Casey y Abril se mantienen juntos, delante de Don y al acecho de cualquier cosa rara.

-¿Qué le diremos a Leo cuando lo hayamos rescatado?

-No se. No estoy preparado con algún discurso.

-¿Cómo es eso Don?- pregunta Casey

-Sí- responde Abril y Mikey.

Don se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano y mueve su cabeza momentáneamente.

-Nada. Simplemente tengo en la cabeza rescatar a Leo.

-Oh, vamos hermanito. Leo debe estar esperándonos ansiosamente y lo único que vamos hacer es rescatarlo.

-Jaj, mira si va a estar esperando a que le hablemos de lo que hicimos mientras él no estuvo con nosotros.

-¡Qué amargados! Al menos, podríamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y decirle lo mucho que le echamos de menos.

El grupo esta a punto de llegar a una esquina que se repartía en varias direcciones pero se sorprendieron al ver salir de otro pasillo a varias personas vestidas con túnicas negras que seguían su camino sin percatarse de que ellos están viéndolos. Un poco más adelante, hay unas cuantas cajas apiladas que les sirvieron para esconderse y tener una mejor visión.

Una tortuga decidió interrumpir el silencio, susurrando para que no los oiga los extraños.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Mikey.

-No se, pero parecen aliados de Wybern.-Le contesto Don.

-Nunca los había visto.

-Pues, pueden ser nuevos.-Casey comentó.

-Chicos, ¿Pueden hacer silencio?

-Lo siento Abril, pero es sumamente importante saber quienes son.

-¿Para qué? Te puedes dar cuenta que seguro trabajan para alguien

-No importan quienes sean, acabaremos con todos y rescataremos a Leo.

-Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado.

-Gracias Raph.

-Miren.

Todos vieron que un solo hombre llevaba una túnica de color rojo con bordes dorados.

-El cabecilla del grupo, supongo.-susurro Mikey.

Sin darse cuenta, otro grupo estaba detrás de ellos, mirándolos.

Casey se incorporo y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta toparse con uno de ellos.

Asustado, dio un pequeño grito y saco su bate.

Los demás se alarmaron y sacaron sus armas, descubriéndose ante todas las personas.

-Gracias Casey.

-Ahora nos retrasaran más.

Se quedaron esperando el ataque que nunca les llego. En cambio, todos están mirándolos detrás de sus capuchas y máscaras.

El de la túnica roja avanza, apareciendo entre todos y también los observa.

Los chicos comienzan a incomodarse.

-¿Qué tenemos que todos nos miran?

Mikey es el primero en hablar.

-¿Ustedes trabajan para Wybern?

Donatello espera que alguien le conteste o que al menos haga algo para saber si trabajan o no.

Al fin obtiene una respuesta.

-Son sus aliados. Hay que destruirlos.-les indico el líder

El grupo saco sus armas y avanzaron hacia ellos.

-E-esperen. Nosotros no estamos con Wybern.-Don respondió rápidamente.

El líder levanto una mano en señal de que se detuvieran y así lo hicieron.

Después de estudiarlos, bajo su brazo, dio media vuelta y comenzó avanzar hacia la misma dirección de antes.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo lentamente.

Quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero Donatello decidió avanzar con ellos.

-Es mejor seguirlos. Pueden llevarnos a donde está Leo.

-Aún así hay que tener cuidadito.

Más adelante, la alarma comienza a sonar, alertando a Wybern que hay intrusos.

Mira una vez más la pantalla que da un 89% y luego se prepara para recibirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Después de tanto tiempo… **

**Cap 14.**

**Lean y comenten =) **


End file.
